Just Like Velvet
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: He was just like a darn Cheshire cat with that creepy grin of his. And, I know that I can't complain, he is all I have left. After all, my brother can't see ghosts, can he? Rating has gone up. ShinjixOC
1. Just Like a Stalker

**(A/N: Um, new story idea kicked in! Haha! I don't own Bleach or any of the characters...except for Velvet and some other OC's that might be mentioned later...)**

_Just Like a Stalker_

Summer was kicking in full swing. The dry, humid air swept through with the wind and left people feeling uncomfortable and exhausted. The sky was a fascinating blue, no blankets of clouds dared to cover the heavens. Pools were occupied by large numbers of people, and a bustling wave of excitement washed over the people of Karakura Town.

Except for me. I was stuck inside a damn little cafe, where I am currently listening to the blabber of some old lady about how the coffee is not strong enough. I have already shut out half of her voice and focused on everyone outside the walls of the small building.

They were all walking. They were free. And they all smiled. A small boy giggled outside the large cafe window and reached out to touch the picture of a sleeping cat. His mother panicked and yanked him away from the window. She looked up and smiled at me apologetically. I couldn't help but shake my head and watch the two leave.

They were all so damn lucky. They had freedom. They had all I have ever wanted.

"Are you even listening to me?" the old lady barked. I snapped from my daze and turned my attention on the small lady's old, dark beady eyes. I sweat dropped and shook my head. The old lady let out a loud snort.

"Bring me another, and make it ten times stronger!" she ordered. I nodded and scurried off to retrieve her order. I have never liked being demanded and shunted around, but with no one else in mt life to support me, I have had to learn to earn money myself – and since I am only in high school, finding a proper job was impossible. Although, being a waitress isn't exactly my type of thing. It was the only thing that paid, and I needed the money.

Whilst I prepared the old woman's "extra strong coffee with extra cream," I noticed the front door of the building open and in stepped a tall, blonde, skinny man with a hat on his head. I rolled my eyes. The idiot was here to annoy me again. As always.

"Ah," the blonde slurred as he slumped his arms on the counter and watched me eagerly as I prepared the coffee, "long time no see, Velvet."

I sent him a glare, but all he did was smile that famous grin of his.

"Shut up, Hirako," I hissed, "besides, you saw me yesterday."

Hirako Shinji laughed. I've never liked the man. He was creepy, always smiling and cracking jokes. He also loved flirting...he was a one heck of a womanizer. But what I hated the most was the fact that he liked teasing me the most. He was so frustrating, it made me want to rip his hair out!

"Did I?" Shinji asked as his face perked up. A vein popped on my head, but I fought the urge to clobber him over the head. Damn him and his weird way of talking to hell. Oh yes, and damn his perfectly straight teeth too.

Slamming the cup of coffee on the counter in front of him, I growled. Shinji jumped back and quickly made sure I didn't stain his newly dry cleaned, white shirt. I smiled an innocent smile.

"You mind delivering this to the old hag over there?" I asked. Shinji watched me amused with his hazel eyes and then glanced at the old woman.

"Ain't that your job?" Shinji asked me as he turned his attention back to me. I shrugged.

"You do owe me," I stated. Shinji remained silent, watching me intently. Annoyed, I picked up the cup and stomped over to the old woman's table. I set the bitter beverage in front of her, turned on my heel and stomped back to the counter.

"The usual...I guess?" I asked Shinji as I pulled out my notepad and pen. He nodded. Scribbling down his order, I looked up, pen still pressed against paper.

"How do you drink so much coffee, anyway?" I asked. Shinji was now leaning on the counter again.

"I don't drink all o' it," Shinji stated. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Sure, you don't," I mused, "what? Do all the eight coffees you order mysteriously disappear? Or do they stand at home on your collection table, rotting?"

Shinji pulled a face but then quickly formed his famous grin again.

"I do have friends, ya know?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course, and they are all like you. A bunch of sarcastic jackasses."

Shinji snorted, "Hardly. One is a bitch. The others are just...meh."

I rolled my eyes again and put the order through into the computer. Shinji watched me as I gathered eight take-away cups and place them on the bench.

"Anything else?" I asked. Although, I knew he wasn't going to order anything else with his coffees, it was still my job to ask.

"Nah," Shinji replied, "just your rack."

Another large vein popped on my head, "My boobs aren't for sale, jackass!"

Shinji snickered. Oh, he always did this to me. He enjoyed making my life hell. I ignored the urge to punch his straight teeth straight out of his mouth and focused on making the coffee instead. The cafe was less busy this time of day, but there were still enough people around to give you a headache – especially if one of them was annoying the hell out of you.

"That will be ¥2240," I said nonchalantly as I held out my hand to retrieve the money from the perverted jackass and get him out of my face. Shinji smirked.

"Put it on da tab," he stated. My eyebrow twitched.

"You've been saying that for the past two years, jackass," I snapped, "and you still haven't paid back a single cent!"

Shinji shrugged, "I will, eventually."

"When? When you're dead?" I asked. Shinji grinned.

"Yeah."

"You better die tomorrow."

Shinji smirked, and then strolled out of the cafe. I watched him leave in annoyance. How the hell does he get home while juggling a tray with four coffees in each hand?

I looked down at the counter, praying that Shinji dropped the money. He didn't.

My boss is going to kill me. A slow, agonizing death. Oh joy.

* * *

I opened the glass door and let it slam behind me. I was almost fired! FIRED! Thanks to that perverted jerk who keeps on stealing eight cups of coffee! I let out a frustrated yell, which caused everyone in the street to look at me as if I was some kind of stalker. I glared at a group of men who were gaping at me and straightened my jacket.

Might as well get home and finish some homework. Just as I was about to step away from the cafe, it started raining. No, not raining – _pouring._

"What the hell?" I snapped as I looked up at the sky. I swear the sky was clear just a second ago, and now it was covered by a large, dark blanket of clouds. My eyebrow twitched. I knew I should have brought my umbrella today. Annoyed, I started power walking in the direction where I lived. I've never liked the rain, it ruins my day. I prefer the heat, where I can do basically anything I want – except ice skating.

When I finally arrived home, I was greeted by silence, a foul stench and junk lying all over the floor. My apartment wasn't always in the best of living conditions. Yeah, sue me. I'm a girl who lives in a pig sty. But, with my busy schedule, I don't have time to clean. I slammed the door shut behind me, and pushed my way through clothes and other random junk. I cracked a window to let in some fresh air, popped a microwave meal in the microwave and changed into a set of dry clothes. Minutes later, I was sitting on the floor, my legs neatly tucked under my kotatsu table and piles of homework spread before me.

Homework is a bitch. I've never liked it, and probably never will. I hate studying too, which obviously explains why I'm repeating this year again.

Okay, that's a lie. I'm not repeating this year, because I hate studying. I had a real good reason for missing half of the year the previous time. But, that's another story.

Dammit, I've tried to read this question three time already! I just can't seem to find the energy to focus. Taking one last bite of my microwave meal, I collapsed unto my back and looked up at the ceiling.

A sudden idea popped in my head. I sat up and grinned at myself. I am such a genius! I stood up, threw my half-eaten microwave meal in the bin and pulled on the first pair of shoes I could find. I unfortunately had to wear an odd pair of socks since I couldn't find any matching ones. I grabbed my umbrella (that has a hole in it) as well as my keys and closed the door behind me.

If Hirako Shinji thinks he can get away from my clutches. He_ was _dead wrong.

But, finding him was easier said than done. I am now sitting on a park bench in the middle of town, soaking wet and pissed off. I've always known he doesn't live in the my neighborhood (where the cafe was) because I would have seen him more often that way. But, when you live in the biggest city in the world – it's should have been bloody obvious to me that I wouldn't find him as easily as I have hoped.

He wasn't present at any of the "pick up" areas either. And he calls himself a womanizer! Sheesh. Of course, I haven't checked the Red Light District – but I'm a woman, they will kick me out before I can say "whore."

Yeah, I pretty much just wasted my night. I could have finished my homework! Well, if I fail it's not my fault, it will be Hirako's fault. He frustrates me to a point where I can't even concentrate! Just wait until I get my hands on him. Not even his mother will be able to recognize him after I am done with him.

"Excuse me, Miss?" a voice snapped me from my fantasies of giving Shinji the pain he deserves. I looked up into a pair of golden eyes. I blinked, trying to see if I was dreaming. Does this guy...have pink hair? He was tall, and _huge_. He is what I would call the opposite of Shinji, who was so skinny it's not funny. I laughed nervously.

"May I help you?" I asked. The man smiled. His smile was very gentle, even for such a huge guy. Wait a minute...this is like in the manga! The big, intimidating guys are always the sweet, loving and gentle ones!

But judging from how this guy dressed, I had a feeling he was part of the Mafia. Don't ask me why. I just...have this odd feeling.

"Hachi!" another male voice yelled from nowhere. For some reason, it sounded oddly familiar, "It's over here!"

The big, pink haired dude glanced in the direction where the voice came from and then back at me. A serious expression quickly faded away when he looked me in the eye and smiled.

Then, a wild shake vibrated through the earth. I yelped and fell off the bench, landing on my arm in an awkward position. The big guy quickly came to my aid by pulling me up with his large hand and running away from the scene. My eyes widened as another roar echoed through the area.

"An earthquake?" I asked in between my gasps. My arm was throbbing wildly. I looked up into the big guy's -apparently called Hachi- golden eyes. How can someone so big be so fast? I struggled in his grasp.

"Let me go!" I ordered, but the man shook his head.

"It's dangerous back there," he told me, his voice was gentle but urgent.

"But...your friend is back there!" I objected. Hachi smiled.

"He'll be fine," Hachi reassured me, "now, go to sleep."

And so, everything went black.

When I came to, I was on a park bench...again. I sat up and scanned my surroundings. It was dark, the moon was sitting in the sky above me and the park was deserted. I narrowed my eyes. How did I get here? I kicked my legs over the bench and stood to my feet. Pain shot through my arm and I winced.

Now, how was I supposed to make coffee and write with a sore arm? Great, just great. Annoyed, I started to stomp my way home. I had no idea what happened, and the man named Hachi was long gone. But, if that was an earthquake – I will be damned.

As I made my way home, I realized that people were carrying on with their lives as if nothing happened – or well, the few that were on the streets, anyway. If there was an earthquake, wouldn't there have been bigger response to it? I frowned as I studied the area. Everything was so peaceful. Too peaceful, almost.

I resisted the urge to approach a strange looking man and ask him about the earthquake and headed straight for home. I was tired, and my arm needed some kind of medical aid.

* * *

When I finally reached my apartment, I opened the door and stumbled in. I shuddered from the foul smell and switched on the light of the kitchen. I really need to get my room cleaned.

"Welcome home, Velvet," a familiar voice slurred. I snapped around in an instant and came face to face with my number one enemy. My eyes widened as I watched the blonde stood up from where he was leaning against the wall and approached me with his hands in his pockets.

"How the hell did you get in?" I hissed. Hirako Shinji grinned.

"The door," he stated as he pointed at the front door. I glared at the door, as if trying to give it a warning for letting someone bad "in." Sighing, I turned to face Shinji's annoying brown eyes again. He seemed so calm, just standing there in my apartment with his usual annoying grin.

"This is trespassing," I stated. Shinji shrugged and glanced around the kitchen.

"You don't know how to clean, do ya?" he asked sarcastically. I glared at him and opened one of the cupboards where I kept the first aid kit. It wasn't there.

"It's in the one on da left," Shinji stated as he opened the fridge. I glared at him again and opened the cupboard, and sure enough there the first aid kit sat.

"What the hell?" I shrieked as I turned around to face Shinji as he took a large gulp -_straight out of the carton_- of milk.

"What?" he asked bluntly.

"How do you know where I keep my stuff? Wait, how do you even know where I live?" I asked. Shinji remained silent, but didn't break the strange gaze he was giving me. "Don't give me the silent treatment, jackass. Who the hell _are you?_"

Shinji smirked and closed the fridge door behind him with his foot. I looked down at his feet. At least he had the decency to take of his shoes when he came in. But...

"Why the hell are you wearing my slippers?" I hissed. No wonder they were missing when I came in earlier. He shrugged.

"My feet are cold," he moaned. I sighed and collapsed unto the floor.

"You have some serious explaining to do," I stated. Shinji shrugged and knelt down before me, his face only inches away from mine.

"I don't have ta explain anything," he said slowly in a low whisper. I gritted my teeth.

"Fine," I hissed, "I'll just tell the police you're a stalker."

Shinji snarled, but realization hit him and he started laughing. Yes, _laughing. _He was laughing so loud, I am sure the neighbors were all awake by now. Shinji calmed down after awhile and looked me in the eye.

"You won't say that," he whispered without using slang, "because, you won't remember."

I frowned, but before I could ask him what the hell he was talking about, the world went black.


	2. Just Like a Speeding Truck

_Just Like a Speeding Truck_

The next morning when I woke up, my head was pounding and my body was aching. Annoyed, I sat up and realized that I have fallen asleep in the kitchen.

"What the hell?" I cursed as I stood up. How did I get in the kitchen? I swear, I fell asleep while doing homework last night! Odd...I shrugged and pulled off my clothes and then dashed for the shower. Some hot water should do the trick for my aches and pains.

After my shower, I raided the pantry for any possible traces of some sort of breakfast. When I noticed that I had indeed no food left, I cursed and slammed the pantry door. I don't have any money left from my monthly pay, which means I will have to beg for food...or live on cafeteria food, which was one meal a day. I can't complain tough, the school is generous enough to give me lunch for _free_, because of my living conditions...so it's better than nothing.

Pulling on some socks (odd pair) and my school shoes, I dashed out of the apartment, locked the door and skipped down the stairs and unto the street. I looked up at the sky. Perfectly, clear and blue. And God, was it _hot. _I love summer, and the heat, but when it was this scorching...not really my cup of tea. Especially if I have to do boring mathematical equations.

Letting out a deep sigh, I grabbed my old, worn out bike and hopped on. I checked my mail box before dashing down the street. I have some annoying bills to pay, but other than that, nothing.

I loved riding my bike, even if it was worn out and old. I just love the feeling of the wind against my skin when I ride. I love the adrenaline (especially when the bike's brakes are next to nothing) and the excitement that washed through me when I pulled hefty stunts.

Minutes later, I stopped in front of Karakura High School. Students were piling in from everywhere, greetings where exchanged and stories about the holidays were being shared. I sighed and put away my bike, then I made my way inside. I didn't really have a circle of friends, so no one really bothered to greet me as I walked through the hallways. Even the small group of friends I had the previous year has ditched me due to my weirdness, and the fact that I was repeating my first year again. Needless to say, the second years weren't very fond of me. Not that I care, I'm not very fond of them either. Bunch of losers.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Asano Keigo exclaimed as he piratically jumped in front of the Dandelion head.

"Mornin'" Ichigo said bluntly with his permanent scowl as Keigo face planted into his upper arm.

"L-long time no see," Keigo gasped as he lifted his two fingers to his forehead in a salute.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" a higher male voice greeted.

"Morning, Mizuiro," Ichigo nodded. I snarled and passed the rather odd reunion and entered the classroom. I could feel Ichigo's eyes burning through my skull, but I ignored the churning of my stomach and sat down at my desk.

In the background, I could hear Keigo go off about some odd combination or something, but I shut his words out and looked out the window instead. Minutes later, Ochi Misato walked in, black notebook in hand.

"Alright," she grinned, "everyone is here today!"

The class fell silent. Ochi looked up, a odd glint in her eye, "Well, technically, Oshima and Sorimachi are absent, but they are yankee anyway."

A loud "eeeh?" echoed through the room. I rolled my eyes and ignored some of the whispers that went around the room. I've always wondered how exactly the school came to hiring someone like Ochi, she was weird...in a guy kind of way. Despite the fact that she was a woman. But, she was someone I could relate to, so I was grateful to have her as my teacher. Again.

"Ah," Ochi slurred, "Miss Kobayashi, I see you are here this year, good."

For a second I felt like glaring at the teacher but I just smiled wholeheartedly. Everyone was staring at me now, but I ignored them. I don't care what stupid rumors they heard about my disappearance from school last year, but I most certainly am not going to tell it to the whole world.

After that, Ochi went on about a new student or something, but I zoned out. I have never liked school, and the fact that I have skipped breakfast made the situation even worse. God, I was hungry. Ignoring my stomach's pleas for food I watched the cars pass by the school outside.

I heard some commotion behind me, but I didn't bother to see what exactly happened.

Only, when I saw Ichigo run out of the building wearing a black kimono with a large sword on his back, I wished that I was listening.

Was it National Cosplay Day or something?

* * *

I blinked. Why does this guy look so familiar?

"There's the character 'hei' as in 'flat-footed..."

No matter how much I try to put the puzzle pieces together, I don't remember ever meeting this guy. But his annoying voice was telling me that I have heard it before.

"The 'ko' from Imoko Onono, that old politician..."

Maybe he once came to the cafe? Well, that isn't impossible...

"'Shin' as in genuine and..'ko' as in cod roe. Hirako Shinji, nice to meet you."

And then he bowed to the class in a very messy, slump-like awkward kind of way. His teeth was perfectly straight, which I could tell from already was going to annoy me for the rest of my life...

"Um, thank you...Shinji," Ochi said hesitantly, "it's backwards."

Hirako grinned even wider, "Pretty good, huh? One of my talents is reversing things!"

"Is that right?" Ochi asked unconvinced, "Well then, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

As Hirako went off about something, I tuned out again and turned my attention back to the world outside the classroom. I did however, hear Shinji sitting down next to Ichigo and greeting him.

"Guess we're neighbors," Hirako grinned, "let's be friends...Ichigo."

I frowned. Okay. Creepy. He knew the guy's name...even though he hasn't even introduced himself yet.

Ichigo snapped from his apparent own daze, "Huh? Oh...nice to.."

The poor Dandelion Head was interrupted however, when something attached to his belt went screaming, "Hollow! Hollow!"

Ichigo panicked, "Sorry, Ms Ochi, gotta use the bathroom!"

Ochi frowned, "What? Again Ichigo? Hey, wait!"

Too late, the boy was already out the room. "ICHIGO!"

I glanced at the new kid, he just stared at the door, dumbfounded. Chad, who sat behind Ichigo said something in which Hirako replied with a sly grin. A shiver ran down my spine when he sat down and spotted me. I quickly spun around, but I swear I saw him wink at me when I did.

* * *

I always sat alone at lunch times. I didn't like hanging out with the first year girls (way too immature) and I certainly ignored the group of second years. I normally sat under a large tree where it was nice and shady and silent. I liked it when it was quiet. It gave me a chance to think and go over my budget (which seems to be failing lately).

"Wha'cha doin'?" a male voice asked. I looked up from my small notebook and groaned when my eyes met a pair of brown eyes and blonde hair.

"What do you want?" I asked. I don't like being disturbed when I was having some "alone time", and this Hirako kid just went and spoiled the perfect silent moment. Hirako shrugged and sat down next to me. I noticed that he was now wearing a hat that he pulled over his eyes.

"You mind?" I hissed.

"No," Hirako replied. I cursed under my breath and turned my attention back to my notebook. I could feel the stares of a few girls from across the yard, but I ignored them and tried to figure out where I went wrong with my budget. Normally, everything works out for me.

"Aha!" I exclaimed as I unfolded a small piece of paper that I found among the hordes of others I have tucked away in my notebook. Hirako jumped from my sudden reaction. His hat fell from his head and he turned to face me.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I chuckled. Hirako pulled a face, placed his hat on his head again and probably went back to sleep. I stared at the small piece of paper and sighed. Stupid hospital, I will have to contact them...and soon, before I starve to death.

* * *

That afternoon, the cafe was even busier than usual. I was running around like a frantic baboon as I tried to make sure that everyone had the correct order. Working as a waitress was really getting on my nerves. To make things worse, my boss has been yelling at me non-stop about some frequent customer I always serve that never pays the bill. I couldn't help but frown at the accusation – first of all, the only real frequent customer I always serve is the freaky old lady with beady eyes. And she always pays for her orders. Secondly, I don't remember ever having a customer who has a tab here.

So, what on earth was the guy talking about? When I actually took the trouble to ask who my boss was referring to, he freaked and threatened to fire me! I don't know what my boss does is his private life. But, he has either got his panties in a twist, or he just hasn't had sex recently. After all, isn't it sexual frustration that sends a man into bad mood?

"It's not strong enough!" the old lady bellowed. I yelped, grabbed the cup of coffee and rushed back to the counter to remake her a cup. Goodness, this is the fifth time today! When is her coffee ever strong enough?

"Can I take my order?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up into Hirako's brown eyes. He was grinning that creepy grin of his again.

"Uh, yeah," I mumbled.

Hirako grinned even wider, "Fancy meeting you here."

I nodded, "Yeah, you live near here?"

"Nope," Hirako dead-panned. I frowned. Right, so he came from a different neighborhood to get coffee? Interesting.

"What would you like?" I asked. Gah, I sound so _friendly_. Despite the fact that this guy gave me the creeps.

"Eight coffees," Hirako ordered. I was about to write the order down until it clicked. My jaw dropped and I frowned.

"You drink that much?" I asked. Hirako laughed.

"No," he stated, "I 'ave friends."

"Right..." I mumbled, but wrote down the order anyway.

"So, why do ya work 'ere?" Hirako asked as he leaned on the counter while I prepared the coffee. I shrugged.

"Stuff," I stated. Hirako frowned, but the grin on his face never faltered.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked. I furrowed by brows together. I've never really been asked about my personal life before. My friends last year didn't give a damn about what happened in my life. All they cared about was impressing the third year boys. No one, this year seemed to care either. Except of course, for this new kid, now.

"Well," I whispered, "for starters, I don't have parents."

Hirako seemed shocked for a split second, but his expression quickly returned to his usual.

"Oh?" he asked, genuinely interested. I sighed. Why am I telling this to a total stranger?

"They died," I confessed. Hirako didn't make a comment, he just pulled his mouth into a thin line, as if he was in deep thought.

"That still doesn't explain why ya work 'ere," Hirako suddenly stated, "what 'bout ye relatives?"

I froze on the spot when he asked that. He must have noticed the sudden tension because he laughed.

"Ya don't have to answer, that," he mumbled. I nodded and placed the eight coffees in front of him in two trays.

"Is that all?" I asked.

Hirako shook his head. I frowned, "What else do you want?"

Hirako remained silent for awhile, he just stared at me, and for a minute, I seriously had a feeling he was going to do or say something perverted (I don't know why), but instead he shrugged, picked up the coffees, placed money on the counter and left. I stood there, dumbfounded.

Okay, he really is weird.

* * *

I slammed the door behind me and let out a frustrated sigh. Another busy day of work, done. Finally. Now, I just want to go home and crawl into bed. I looked up at the sky, almost as if I was checking if it is raining but the sky was clear.

My bike was parked behind the cafe, unfortunately I didn't have a lock for it, so it can be stolen at any time. But, who wants to steal a beat up old thing anyway? I hopped unto my bike and rushed down the street. The air brushed past my skin, leaving a sensational tingling feeling. A smile formed on my lips as I turned a corner and rushed down the downhill slope. I passed many people, who looked alarmed when I suddenly rushed past them.

Far in front of me, was a busy crossing. The lights were currently green, so by the time I reach it the lights will be red and I will be able to pass over without having to stop. Pleased with my timing, I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of the strong gush of wind that past through the street. I opened my eyes again and focused on the road, the light was turning red, which meant it was safe for me to cross.

A screeching sound echoed through the city, and as I turned to my left to see the cause, all I saw was a large, oversized truck coming my way. My eyes widened as I watched the driver lose control and the truck went spinning. Not even the law of gravity could hold such a heavy thing in place. In a panic and rush of adrenaline, I tried hitting the breaks, but a loud snap answered my fears.

My breaks aren't functioning. Panicked, I tried to cycle faster, but it all resulted in my legs over exhausting themselves. I heard a few people gasp as they saw me rush past them. I have lost complete control of my bike – it was bumping along the road, my school bag long gone with all my belongings scattered all over the place. My shoes fell from my feet and my legs cried out in pain from the bike's jerks.

I looked up, my amethyst eyes wide as I prayed for a miracle. Someone yelled out to me, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Another screech emerged from the truck's burning tires. The awful stench filled my nostrils. Tears were flowing down my cheeks, not from sadness but from fear.

Then there was a loud bang.

And that's how I died.


	3. Just Like the Irony of Fate

_Just Like The Irony of Fate_

Death is...not what I expected. For as long as I can remember, I always imagined that as soon as you die, some strange Egyptian God will escort you to the "Royal Court" where you will be judged on your life. If you get a good review, you go to heaven. If you get a bad review, you go to hell.

As simple as that.

But, when I came to, I wasn't being greeted by some Egyptian God. Instead, I was greeted by the foul stench of a hospital room. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around me. I was floating. Confused, I looked down and came face to face with, well...myself. I was pale, my skin was so white even the moon would be jealous. A sickening feeling stumbled upon my stomach when I looked at myself. I was covered in blood, scars and horrible wounds. It almost looked like my head has been ripped off my neck. _Almost_.

A group of medical personnel were buzzing around my body. One of them were trying to snap me back to life using a defibrillator. My body wasn't reacting. I glanced at each medical personnel worried.

Were they unable to save me? Was I really dead? I looked around me again. Well, I am floating in the air, right now. Which could only mean one thing.

I was dead.

The doctor tried to put pressure on my chest again, but my body only slumped back into the bed. They glanced at the heart monitor, the line was straight and the beeping was still ceased into a thin sequence of a loud pitched noise. It was pretty obvious that my body has stopped functioning.

"We lost her," the doctor sighed. Everyone in the room looked down, ashamed and upset that they were unable to save a life on this day. I watched as each one gathered their tools and left the room. One nurse turned around and watched my body for a few seconds.

Then, as she closed the door she whispered, "Poor thing, how will her brother handle it when he wakes up?"

My heart stopped. That is...if I still have a heart. Wait, do ghosts have hearts? I raised an eyebrow and tried to think just what exactly a ghost has when they feel things such as love and happiness. They probably don't have a physical heart...only one that holds emotion.

That makes sense. I think.

I glanced at my body once last time. My stomach churned, but I fought the urge to puke. Sheesh, I never knew that ghosts can vomit. How interesting. Then, I left the room.

Cool, I can go through walls!

* * *

When I entered his room, my "heart" bubbled in my throat. My normal sarcastic expression faded and was replaced with utter sorrow and disappointment.

How could I have done this to him? I died. Even after I promised my brother that I would stay healthy for his sake.

I promised, and yet. Here I was, standing next to his hospital cot..._dead. _For the past seven months, I've been begging my brother not to die on me. Yet, I died on him.

I sat down on the small black chair next to his bed and attempted to lac my fingers with his. I gave up in the end and just kept my hand close to his. His silver hair has grown longer, I noticed. I smiled as I watched him inhale and exhale. The beeping sounds of the heart monitor next to me, reassured me that he was still alive. _Alive. _

I looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Takumi," I whispered, "I betrayed you."

Of course, there was no response. Tears were threatening to flow down my cheeks. I was the worst younger sister I have ever known. When my parents died, they left me behind for Takumi to raise, all alone. Back then, Takumi was only eighteen. He was young, and still had his whole life ahead of him. He wasn't supposed to have a ten year old sister to raise. I wasn't supposed to suddenly become a burden. Takumi had to quit his plans for University because of me. He had to get a desk job, just to get food for me. He had to work overtime, to pay for tuition. All, just for me. And what did I do, when he needed me the most?

I died. **Died**. I left him all alone in the world. It was already hard enough on him when we lost our parents.

But, now I'm gone too.

I am the world's most terrible sister. I don't even deserve to be called his sister. I'm a failure. An, absolute failure.

And as I collapsed into tears there in the hospital room. I felt truly alone. Not because I was dead, and no one could see me.

But, because, now that I am a ghost. I have nowhere to go.

* * *

I returned to my apartment after I visited my brother. The place was still dirty, smelly and absolutely horrible. But, it was home. And it made me smile through my tears. I sat down in the middle of the living room and closed my eyes.

This was probably the last time I was going to see this place. After all, surely I won't be here on earth for the rest of my...wait, I can't say life can I? Hmm, for the rest of my ghost days. I'll call it that from now on.

I mean, heaven does exist...right?

I sure hope so.

I could hear the bustling noise of the world going on around me outside. It was a strange feeling, knowing that I was no longer part of that world. I was outside of that world. Yet, I remained at the same place. How very peculiar.

At least, I don't have to do any homework. That's the good side of dying. No school! Unless, they have school for the dead. Now, that would be creepy.

As I sat there, in the living room, contemplating on well, myself, I couldn't help but start laughing. It's like on of those moments where everything just comes crashing down. But, instead of crying I was laughing. Life was ironic.

Very ironic.

I begged my brother not to die on me. I begged Takumi over and over to come back to me. And yet, I was the one who died. Oh, yes. And I was the one who told Shinji yesterday that I hope he dies today so that his tab can finally be paid. Funny. Life is full of surprises.

As I sat there, laughing. Something suddenly hit me.

Hirako Shinji. He was that perverted jerk who was regular customer at the cafe I used to work in. He never paid his bills and always put his order on tab, which he hasn't paid for a full two years. He always teased me and clearly loved my chest.

Wait...a minute. Hirako Shinji? Isn't he the new kid in my class?

Whoa. Hirako Shinji is the new kid in my class! Wait...was he even fifteen years old?

My eyes snapped open and my eyes landed on the opposite wall. It was almost as if...my memories have been wiped. I can clearly remember Shinji from his frequent visit to the cafe. I remember his foolish pick-up lines and the fact that he is an womanizer. And I remember meeting him two years ago.

Yet, another part of me only remembers meeting him yesterday when he "supposedly transferred" to my school.

Something seriously weird was going on here. And when I say something weird is going on...something _weird is going on_. Then memories of that night he sneaked into my house came flooding back to me like a waterfall.

"_You won't say that," he whispered without using slang, "because, you won't remember."_

_I frowned, but before I could ask him what the hell he was talking about, the world went black._

Okay, first thing first. That guy is most defiantly some kind of creepy stalker. And I _will_ prove it. Even though I'm dead. Second, he obviously messed with my head/memories...whatever. Yet another reason why I should hate him.

Stupid perverted stalker. I should give him a piece of my mind! I actually attempted it once, but then that weird large pink dude appeared and dragged me away, saying it was dangerous. And those two large earthquakes that no one else seemed to have felt!

Wait a minute. That was the same night Shinji messed with my head. Is there...a chance that he has something to do with the earthquake? Or the huge pink dude? It's not impossible. After all, I did hear a voice call after Hachi (or whatever his name is) that sounded oddly similar to Shinji's voice.

Yeah, something fishy was defiantly going on here. And I don't like it. I stood up, determined.

I'm going to find Shinji. And get to the bottom of this! I don't care if I am dead. I'll just eavesdrop on what he does...everyday. He is bound to have a meeting with his evil Mafia gang (since I'm positive that Hachi is in the Mafia) and then I will know exactly what the loser is up to.

Another nice thing 'bout being dead? You have all the sweet time in the world.

* * *

Although, finding Shinji was easier said than done. Dammit, I have attempted this before, yet I always fail! And this stupid chain thing connected to my chest is really, _really _annoying me. What is it for anyway? To make sure my lungs don't pop out? I tugged on the broken chain and sighed.

Death sucks. Not because you are well, you know, _dead_. But, because you have ABSOLUTELY nothing to do. I can't go up to some shop and start buying things. I can't eat or drink anything. All I can do is watch. Watch, watch, _watch_ and watch. It's boring.

And finding Shinji is obviously impossible. Until it hit me.

Doesn't he go to my school now?

Yeah, I think he does. A evil smirk formed on my face. Perfect! I'll follow him home! Sweet! Only problem is...it's still dark. Which means, he won't be at school now. No, duh. Unless, he is one of those creepy students from horror films that haunts the school at night. Haha. I highly doubt it. He's way too stupid to do something like that.

So I have time to kill. Joy. What can I do? I can always visit Takumi, but my earlier visit has left me quite emotional and I don't feel up to talking to him as of yet. Even though, I am the only one talking. So, I'm back to square one.

Death is so boring.

I've always wondered why they call ghosts wanderers. Now I get it. Because all we ghosts do is wander. I mean, it's not like we can go rollerblading or anything. All we can do is wander around and watch life go on without us. That's pretty much a ghost's life.

Hey, I just passed the theater. I can go through walls. Sweet, I can still watch movies!

My attempt to watch a movie failed. No, there were no ghost guards, and no, the movie wasn't boring. It was one I have wanted to see for ages. But, the ghost couple having sex at the front of the theater was what put me off.

Yeah, two ghosts were having sex, right there in front of the big screen? What kind of world do we live in? Seriously? I stormed out of the theater and nearly vomited in disgust. They might think the humans can't see them, but other ghosts sure can. And I'm pretty sure there are people in the world who can see ghosts too. Aren't they ashamed of themselves?

Well, at least I know one thing. I'm never going to the cinemas again. _Ever. _

And now that whole scene is over, I'm back to wandering through the streets of Karakura again. Occasionally I will feel some strange sensation roar through the atmosphere. It was a similar feeling to the earthquakes from the other night, but weaker. Bur as soon as they appeared, the aura disappeared. Just like that. Like they were erased. I tried communicating with a few ghosts. Didn't work. Most of them just patted my shoulder and told me that I'm a "newbie" and that I will get "used to it." Used to what exactly? Strange earthquakes that only I can feel? Ghosts having sex in cinemas? Yeah, I don't get my new life. Oh, wait. I'm dead, my new ghost life. Right.

* * *

I was sitting on a park bench now next to some creepy guy who was smoking pot. I knew he was alive, because a) he can't see me, b) he doesn't have the weird chain thing on his chest (something I noticed all ghosts have) and c) he can touch a cigarette. I certainly dislike the smell of smoke that filled my nostrils, but I refuse to move and I can't turn around and tell him to stop smoking, now can I? No.

So I have to endure it. The park was rather silent. The creep next to me seems to be the only life in it. I can't be considered life, because well...I'm _dead. _

The silence didn't last though. I noticed someone walking down the pathway. I squinted my eyes to see who was in the park at this time of night (except for the creep next to me). The figure also seemed vaguely familiar. Something about his haircut and glasses gave it away.

"Ishida?" I gasped. I knew I recognized the guy. He was from my class. Creepy guy, if you ask me. Yeah, I think all men are creepy, I know. But, Ishida was...creepy on a different level. He is creepy as in the geeky way. And I have seen the way he glares at Ichigo. I have a feeling he doesn't really like the guy.

Despite that, the two are nearly always hanging out at school lately. Weird. I'll never understand boys. They're weird. I was about to jump up and run over to Ishida (I know he can't see me), but he wasn't alone.

My eyes widened when a large monster with a ugly white tongue appeared out of a black rip in the sky and attacked him. I gasped, and glanced at the guy next to me. He sat there as if nothing has happened. Can't he see the monster? I glanced at the monster again, and was shocked to see that Ishida has somehow skillfully dodged his attack.

"Ishida!" I yelled. At that second, his head whipped around and his blue eyes landed on me. His eyes widened. Wait...did he just...hear me?

"Kobayashi-san?" Ishida asked, confused as he glanced at my chest. His eyed widened even further.

"You're dead..." he gasped. This time my eyes widened. He really can see me! And...he knows...that I'm dead.

"How do you know?" I asked, shocked. He looked up at me and then back at the howling monster. I yelped and covered my ears. The same earthquake sensation shuddered through me. My stomach churned. Ishida turned to face me.

"Run, Kobayashi!" he ordered. I blinked.

"Why?" I asked as I looked up at him frantically.

"Run!" he ordered again. The monster lashed out and attacked Ishida again. I stood there frozen, but I knew that I should run. So, I turned and ran. I ran so fast, it felt like my legs were going to fall off.

Another shudder went through my body. But this time it was ten times stronger than before. I froze and collapsed unto the ground. I gasped for air, it felt like I was in a small compressed room and my lungs were being crushed. I felt another large shake, but this time it didn't feel as heavy. It was powerful...even more powerful than the one before...yet, something was different. It felt lighter...I don't know how to explain it, but it didn't make my stomach churn.

I looked up and noticed that the street was deserted. I don't know what that monster was back there in the park, but I know that only ghosts can see it. Oh, and Ishida too for some reason. And he knew just by looking at me that I was dead!

Could it be he was one of those legendary mediators? Or at least...someone who can see ghosts? I frowned. He did seem to know what he was doing...and he dodged the monster's attack quickly. Almost as if he was trained to fight such a thing.

As I sat there in the middle of the street, trying to catch my breath – I came to one conclusion. Being dead, might not be that boring after all.


	4. Just Like a Ghost

_Just Like a Ghost_

I must have fallen asleep, or something, because when I woke up, it was morning. And I was on a park bench.

Dammit, what is it with me and park benches? Seriously? I always end up sleeping or sitting on one of them! Well, I guess I have an excuse now. After all, where can ghosts sleep?

That's right. I'm a ghost. Kobayashi Velvet died one day ago thanks to a freak accident when a speeding, overloaded truck crashed into me. My head was nearly ripped off my neck thanks to the said accident. The doctors were unable to save me, so here I am. _Dead. _

The rattling noises of the chain attached to my chest was really getting on my nerves. I wish I could rip the thing off, but I had a feeling that might not end that well, so I ignored the urge and stood up. The morning was a beautiful sign of a beautiful day. There were no clouds, which meant no rain. _I hate the rain. _But based on the hot humidity that hit me, I knew it was going to be a hot day.

I don't have time to waste, though. I have a mission to accomplish. One that involved a blonde haired, perverted, skinny stalker who somehow has erased my memories. Or messed with my head, at least. I don't know how he did it. I don't know what he is. But, I am defiantly going to get to the bottom of this.

Even if he can't see me.

Determined, I stood up and stretched my arms above my head. Alright! I feel very energetic today...and those dense auras that floated through the air last night was gone. I don't know what caused such a density in the air, but as long as I can breathe properly now, I don't care what caused it.

I decided to catch a bus to my old school. It's not like I have to pay for a bus trip (no one can see me anyway) so I can just hop on and ride for as long as I want. That's one thing I like about being dead. You can basically do anything you want! It sucks that you can't touch anything from the material world, though. I would die for a coffee, right now.

Speaking of coffee. That Hirako bastard still owes me money for an amount of money for two years' worth of eight coffees. Jerk, now that I am dead, I can't get him to pay his tab! It was really frustrating, knowing that all your unresolved problems in my life...will...remain unresolved. Especially if your only relative is unconscious in a coma in the hospital.

My older brother, Takumi is in a coma. He's been in the same condition for seven months already. What caused it? Not even I know that. I just received a call one day, saying that my brother hit his head and that he is in the hospital for surgery. He never woke up after that. I missed half of my first year of high school thanks to that.

Which is why I was repeating the year. Until, I died of course. Now, all I do is wander around the city of Karakura, trying to find something to entertain me as I wait to get sent to heaven. I don't know how you get sent to heaven. But, there is a way. I know there is. There...just has to be a way.

The bus came to a halt in front of Karakura High School. A few students got off the bus, as well as a few people who worked in the area. I got off last and looked up at the building that was still my school yesterday. Taking a deep breath I made my way inside. I know that no one can see me, but I'll never be sure.

I did after all discover that Ishida can see me, yesterday. It's a long story. To sum it up, he was attacked by some creepy monster (that apparently only ghosts can see) and he ordered me to run after recognizing I was dead. What was I doing with him? We ran into each other at the park. I don't know what happened after I ran, but I had a real bad feeling about this.

I entered my classroom by walking through the door. No one reacted to my entrance, much to my relief. Ishida wasn't here, yet. Which was odd, because he always arrives early. I shrugged it off and walked over to my desk. I looked down at it. My books were still stored in the compartment underneath. Nothing has changed, yet. Does the teachers even know I am dead?

A flash of orange in the corner of my eyes caught my attention. I turned to face the class Dandelion head, Kurosaki Ichigo as he walked in, his bag slumped over his shoulder. Instead of his usual scowl and annoyed look, he looked kind of...depressed. He looked up at my desk for a split second, raised an eyebrow and then sat down at his desk. I watched him for awhile. He really wasn't himself. I could tell.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!" an energetic female voice exclaimed. Inoue Orihime was standing proudly at the back of the room, her arm lifted up into a wave. Next to her, stood the man I wanted to kick in the balls.

Hirako Shinji. Gah, I hated him. More than anything in the world. He is such a sarcastic jerk with no sympathy for girls, whatsoever. He was going to die single, I just know it.

Ichigo didn't get to reply, because the next thing Shinji was kissing up to Inoue, who has somehow miraculously remembered the idiot's name. He hugged her out of the blue, which caused Keigo to snap at him, but Shinji remained calm and just snubbed the poor boy. When Keigo was about to snap, Chizuru the pink haired, class lesbian stepped in. I laughed nervously as she prepared to attack Shinji for touching her "nice Hime," who can never tell someone she is uncomfortable because she is so bighearted.

Shinji just stood there unamused with his arm around Orihime's shoulder. It made my blood boil seeing him touch her like that, but I fought the urge to walk up to them and attempt to clobber him, because, after all, I will only fail.

I am dead, after all. I sighed and sat down against the wall on the ground, where no one could see me unless they stood right in front of me. This was going to be boring, just sitting here all day and waiting for Shinji to head home so I can follow him.

"Come with me for sec', Hirako," Ichigo's voice hissed as he grabbed the blonde man by the collar and dragged him out of the room. I looked up bewildered. When did he get there? Everyone in the class fell silent as the door shut.

"W-what's with Ichigo?" Chizuru asked, "When did he become so serious?"

"I-I-Ichigo?" Keigo wailed. Orihime blinked and glanced at Chad, the macho man of the class who just remained silent.

Something really odd was going on here. So I stood up and decided to follow them.

* * *

I watched Ichigo slam Hirako against the railing of the outside hallway, his hand still grasping the blonde's collar. I winced when Shinji's neck hit the steel.

"Ow," Shinji groaned, loud enough for me to hear. I was hiding behind the wall of a building opposite from where they were standing. Ichigo's depressed face has turned into a serious and deadly look. Somehow, he seemed to be in the mood to kill Shinji...not talk to him.

Ichigo said something, which made Hirako shrug and say something in return. Ichigo's mouth moved again, and Shinji was now looking to the side while sticking his tongue out in a comical manner. Ichigo seemed to get annoyed by this because when he said something again he was more aggressive. I could imagine Shinji grinning at the orange head while explaining something to him. Ichigo's angry face soon faded into a absolutely horrified one as he watched and listened to what Shinji was saying.

I couldn't hear them. But, I am positive Shinji was threatening Ichigo. I knew he was part of the Yakuza!**(1) **There can be no other explanation for this!

I watched Ichigo let Shinji go, violently which caused the skinny blond to collapse. Ichigo said something again, then turned on his heel and stomped off. Shinji stood up, a wide grin on his face which sent a shiver down my spine. I've always known he was creepy, but not this insane.

As I watched Shinji disappear too, I spotted black hair on the opposite wall from where I was standing. Seems like I wasn't the only one who was curious about the whole situation. Arisawa Tatsuki looked mortified and sad at the same time as she stared at the spot where her childhood friend once stood.

After school, I made sure to follow Shinji without delay. Luckily, Ishida never spotted me during the day, so he didn't approach me and demanded any answers about why I was dead. Ochi and the other teachers didn't say anything about my death either – which means there has somewhere been a delay with the official printing of my death certificate, or something.

Which makes sense. Since my only relative is currently on a coma and can't sign anything. So, before I can officially be labeled "dead", they will have to find another relative of mine, or find a way to awaken my brother. Which is impossible. The only way my brother will awaken from from his coma is by himself. And that can take up to years. Or maybe not at all.

* * *

Following Hirako was easy. He didn't look around constantly or make any unusual moves. Not that I was scared that he would see me, because he obviously can't, but I need to be careful, you know? He walked slowly with his bag slung over his shoulder, his legs walked wide apart (almost as if he was a crab) and he was talking to himself.

"Man, I'm tired," Hirako groaned in his Osaka accent, "I guess it's cuz I'm not used to this kind of activity."

I tip toed forward a bit and quickly concealed myself behind a wall.

"And what's with the stupid test right after summer break? Ridiculous!"

I swallowed the laugh that wanted to escape my lips. I can't believe this creepy, perverted stalker actually hated school! Well, everyone hates school, but his case seems to be different.

"And why do I have to go to school and be the recruiter for Ichigo? I just don't get it."

My eyes widened when he uttered those words. Recruiter? Does that mean he was trying to recruit Ichigo into the Yakuza or something?

Holy cow. That's scary. I really need to get down to the bottom of this. I glanced around to make sure the coast is clear so that I could move forward, but when my eyes landed on a short, blonde haired girl dressed in red approaching Hirako, I decided to stand still and watch.

The girl stopped when she reached him, lifted her leg and kicked him in the back, causing Hirako to fly straight forward into a brick wall. I winced as his face collided with the bricks and he collapsed unto the ground. I watched him mumble and struggle to get up, and couldn't help but to giggle. I quickly suppressed the giggles, though. It felt odd, trying to hide myself from...someone who can't even see me!

"Ow! What the hell! Who the hell are you-" Hirako yelled but was cut off when he brown eyes landed on the short Blondie. His eyes widened and I could see panic rise on his face.

"Hi-Hiyori," Hirako mumbled. The girl – who I just realized had a sword on her back- kicked off her yellow sandal and grabbed it with her hand, calmly. Then, seconds later she smacked the life out of Hirako with her shoe, causing him to collapse again. I suppressed the urge to laugh again. It was hysterical, watching this poor guy getting beat up.

"What the hell are you wastin' time for here, dumb-ass?" the girl yelled. Her voice was somewhat high and very annoying. From the minute she opened her mouth I cringed. I had a feeling she wasn't the type of girl I would become friends with. Oh, and she also had an Osaka accent. Great, two annoying voices.

"Sorry," Hirako mumbled while a red bruise formed on his cheek. The girl named Hiyori grabbed Hirako's blonde hair.

"Where the hell is Kurosaki Ichigo?" she yelled. Hirako winced.

"Well, he's still..." Hirako tried to explain but Hiyori butted in.

"Whatddya mean 'he's still...'? You convince him and bring him here, right now!" Hiyori yelled even more aggressive than before.

"It can't be helped!" Hirako whined, "he won't listen to me!"

"Then use force to bring him here!" Hiyori barked.

"Eh?" Hirako cried, "That's not what you said the other day!"

Another giggle escaped my lips. Oh, this girl had his panties in a bunch, and I must say, It's very entertaining.

"Found him," another gentler female voice exclaimed. I jumped out of my skin when my eyes landed on Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora (or Chad.)

"Huh?" was all that escaped Hiyori and Hirako's lips as they turned to face the two new visitors.

Hirako stood to his feet, "Orihime-chan..."

"Shinji," Hiyori stated as she motioned with her finger for him to come closer. Hirako, with wide eyes approached the smaller girl to hear what she has to say, only to be hit on the head.

"You've been followed, baldy!" Hiyori barked.

Orihime ignored the commotion and stepped forward, "Even if I asked Kurosaki-kun,what's going on, he would have told me it was nothing. So I thought I should ask you directly, Hirako-kun."

Hiyori glared at the tall, well endowed girl while Hirako held his forehead in pain. I clenched my fist. What the hell was Orihime getting at? She seemed so sure of herself. I've never liked Orihime, she was this annoying girl in our class who all the boys drooled over. And she was good at basically everything she did. Especially schoolwork. I was envious of her.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked. Hirako removed his hand from his forehead and looked at Orhime with wide eyes. "And what do you want with Kurosaki-kun?"

"Heh," Hiyori snorted, "you think we're just gonna tell you?"

Silence befell the group. Well, I might hate Orihime, but she did have a point. And, I wanted answers to her questions too. So I was hoping in a way that she would get her answer.

"Sarugaki Hiyori," Hiyori stated after awhile of silence. Chad and Orihime blinked.

"Huh?" was all that escaped their lips.

Hiyori snorted again and pointed at herself, "Not 'huh', it's my name. My name! Tell me yours."

Orihime blinked again but quickly gathered herself, "Inoue...Orihime."

"Sado Yasutora," Chad replied, calmly. It was the first words he has uttered all day.

"Heh," Hiyori snorted, "A tiger and a princess, huh? Such excessive names! Our names means 'hira' and 'monkey'! I'm so jealous!"

Hirako's expression turned stoic as he lifted his pinky and rubbed his nose, "What do you mean hira? So I'm the only one who isn't even a living thing? Is that it? Don't include me, if it doesn't make sense...idiot."

Hiyori glanced at Hirako from the corner of her eye and then smacked him, causing Orihime and Chad to just stand there wide eyed. I suppressed a few giggles, again.

"But, she's got such smooth hair and a killer rack! She really pisses me off, this girl," Hiyori said calmly.

Hirako mumbled while trying to tend to his bloody nose, "You're just biased, and you're specifically targeting Orihime-chan!"

That earned him another smack.

Hiyori straightened her posture, "Well, whatever, I have nothing to tell you."

She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword (why does she even have a sword) while her face turned menacing. She narrowed her eyes and smiled evilly, "So, if you'll just die here."

Hirako's eyes widened at her words, and in a flash he grabbed Hiyori and dashed past Orihime and Chad. He quickly dashed past me as well, leaving me standing there shocked. He was fast. _Very fast._

"Excuse us!" Hirako yelled.

"Wait!" Orihime called after him, but she was stopped by Chad. I didn't waste my time by listening to them, however. I was too busy chasing after Hirako who just left the scene. I can't afford to lose him now, I'm already this far!

* * *

When I finally caught up, I was in a abandoned warehouse district. I watched Hirako and Hiyori disappear into a old, worn out building. But, what occurred to me was odd, was the fact that they literally _disappeared_. The door was wide open, but I couldn't see anyone inside. It's almost as if there was a tainted window in front of me of some sort.

What also occurred to me as odd, was the fact that no insects or animals dared to wander near the warehouse. There was a huge gap between where they traveled and the building itself. I frowned and looked up.

This was probably where they held their conspiracy meetings. After all, after all the things I have seen, I'm positive that Hirako is in the Yakuza. Or something. I mean, the Hiyori chick had a sword! _A sword! _That's a weapon! And she wanted to kill Inoue Orihime? How many people has she killed before? Tons?

Swallowing the lump that formed in my throat I narrowed my eyes to try and see if there was any movement inside the building. I was shocked when my eyes didn't see human figures but a flicker of light instead. I stumbled backwards. The light was gone.

I frowned. I swear I just saw a small golden light flicker inside if the warehouse! And it wasn't a normal light, either. I narrowed my eyes again and tried to concentrate.

There it was again! A flicker of golden light. I watched as it flickered and grew stronger. At the same time I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling washing over me. That same shaking sensation I felt when I saw the monster roared through me, but this time it was warmer...and more comforting. Almost as if it was controlled. And, it felt familiar. Then, more lights flickered and a group of seven lights joined the golden one. Different energy forms flowed through me, some were gentle, others were angry. But, not one of the shaking auras made me feel sick or made my stomach churn. It was so similar to the monster, yet so different.

I don't know what these lights are, or what they even represent, but I was curious to find out what exactly was going on inside of the warehouse, so I stepped closer. I hesitated, but decided to swallow my pride and fear and step through the door. I winced when something hit my skin. It felt like a bolt of electricity shot through me, but it quickly disappeared when I stepped through. Once I entered the warehouse, I stood still, shocked.

In front of me stood a group of eight people. And they were all facing me. Hirako and Hiyori were among them. My eyes landed on the large, pink haired man, wearing a green suit. I recognized him instantly.

Looks like my theories might have been correct. Hirako was acquainted with my "old friend," Hachi. What surprised me, was the fact that each of the eight people who stood in front of me had a sword. Even Shinji.

Holy, shit. They are the Yakuza, after all! I knew it! There can be no other explanation for this!

I blinked when they realized they were staring in my direction. I frowned and looked behind me to see if there was something there. Nothing. There was nothing that could have sparked their interest.

Unless...they could see _me._ But, that's impossible. I'm a ghost, and they are...humans. Right! Right? Right...

So why do they keep staring at me?

One of them, a man with white hair and a muscular figure looked very disturbed at my presence (that is, if they could see me) because his grip on his sword tightened, and his pierced eyebrow twitched.

No one dared to move. No one dared to say anything. The first person to break the silence was Hirako, who turned on his heel and started to approach me. I gulped and stepped back. His grin has been wiped from his face and was replaced with a solemn expression. He stopped in front of me. We were centimeters apart and he towered above me. He was so _tall_.

Hirako didn't say anything. He looked down into my amethyst eyes. His brown eyes were stern yet distressed. I tried to swallow the lump that formed in my throat as I became intimidated by his stare. He reached out to me with his skinny fingers, and wrapped them around the chain connected to my chest. I gasped and looked down as he tugged on it gently, almost as if to prove that it was there.

_He could touch me!_

I looked up into his brown eyes again, looking for some sort of answer, but his eyes were blank.

"Velvet," he murmured, "how did you die?"

Holy shit, _he can see me!

* * *

_

**(1) Yakuza = The Japanese Mafia**


	5. Just Like a Darn Cheshire Cat

_Just Like a Darn Cheshire Cat_

"Velvet," Hirako murmured. His expression was deep and sincere (he can actually be sincere?) and distressed at the same time. I swallowed hard. "How did you die?"

I blinked when those words escaped his lips.

Holy shit, he can see me! Wait, he knows I'm dead? Holy shit...who exactly is he?

I remained silent as Hirako watched me. His accomplices were watching us, wearyingly. I could tell from their stances that they didn't trust me. But, none of them dared to make a move. It's almost as if they were scared that Hirako will lash out at them if they did. I looked Hirako in the eye, but quickly looked away. There was so much emotion in his eyes, it was hard to believe that he is the same sarcastic, perverted jackass I know.

"Y-You can see me?" I finally rasped. Hirako let go of the chain connected to my chest and nodded. With this movement, and relaxation of his shoulders, the others behind him seemed more relaxed too. The only person who seemed to still remain rigid was the guy with white hair.

I faced Hirako again, "H-how?"

His pulled his lips into a thin line, as if he was in deep thought. I waited for his answer, but it never came. I shifted my weight unto my other foot. Finally Hirako decided to say something.

"We can't talk here," he stated, "follow me."

I nodded and followed him when he turned around and headed for a old door at the back of the building. The building might be in poor condition, but I could tell that it was used as a place to live. There were random scraps of furniture and items in some places. And there were also doors that lead to other rooms, all in different places of course.

Hirako opened the door and held it open for me to enter. I was shocked by the kind (and gentleman like) gesture. I couldn't help but notice the other seven watch me carefully as I walked through the door, though. Hiyori's glare was hard to miss. And the white guy's evil look was hard to ignore too.

The only person who seemed comfortable with my sudden appearance was Hachi. When I walked through the door he smiled at me. That same gentle smile he gave me on the night I met him. Just seeing that, made me feel a lot more comfortable already. It's almost as if he sent me a message to assure me that Hirako won't do anything stupid. I was grateful for that.

Hirako closed the door behind me and the room suddenly went dark. I glanced around me, waiting for some sort of light to be switched on, but it never came. Feeling lost, I sniffed the air. The room was filled with the scent of sandalwood, lemon and leather. The same scent that radiated off Hirako earlier when he approached me. Unlike any other men's after shave however, this didn't make my nose burn. It was almost...comforting, in a way.

I glanced around the room, I couldn't see Hirako at all. The room was completely dark. I hope coming in here with him alone was a good idea. Who knows what the perverted idiot was thinking when he said we need to talk somewhere alone. I will have to stay alert.

I was about to call out to Hirako to find out where he was, when something suddenly grabbed my wrist and forcefully turned me around. I gasped as it pulled me towards it. My face landed in someone's chest. I struggled in his grasp but, Hirako was too strong for me.

"Shhh," Hirako tried to calm me down. I wanted to scream, but my voice died in my throat. When I realized that Hirako wasn't going to sexually harass me, I calmed down and stayed put, right there in his arms. He was skinny, yes, but warm. Really warm. It felt odd being held by someone. I haven't touched someone like this since Takumi was sent to the hospital.

And before I knew it, I burst into tears. I don't know why, but suddenly being held like this, made me realize how much I missed the affection. Takumi was always there for me, ready to comfort me and hold me after I have had a rough day at school. I don't have that anymore, though. Ever since he was admitted to hospital, holding him became impossible. After all, it doesn't feel the same as with a person who's conscious.

I have turned into such a baby. I can't believe I just burst into tears in the arms of my sworn enemy. Oh God, death really has taken it's toll on me.

After awhile of sobbing, Hirako's voice broke the silence, "How did you die?"

I looked up, but couldn't see Hirako's brown eyes. I wished I could see him. For some reason, all of a sudden, I yearned to see his brown eyes. I wanted him to see my pain and tell me that everything was going to be okay. Even though, everything won't be okay.

"I...got hit by a truck," I confessed, "go ahead, laugh all you want."

He didn't laugh though. Hirako remained absolutely silent as I wiped the tears from my eyes and stepped away from him. As much as I enjoyed the embrace, it was still awkward and did make me feel uncomfortable.

"No wonder," Hirako mumbled under his breath. I frowned and looked up, hoping to be able to see him this time.

"Huh?" was all that escaped my lips. Hirako, however, did not try to even explain what he was talking about. Annoyed, I tried to find a place to sit down. As I stumbled around and ran my fingers over unknown objects, a light suddenly switched on. I shrieked and tripped over a chair and collapsed unto the ground.

"Whoa," Hirako exclaimed as he appeared next to me in a flash, "are you okay, Velvet?"

I looked up into the his brown eyes and nodded. How I tripped over the chair was a mystery, even touching the furniture was a mystery to me. I swear, that earlier it was impossible for me to touch things from the material world...so why?

"Hirako," I whispered. Hirako looked at me, waiting for me to speak. The look in his eyes proved to me that he was listening. "How...can you see me?"

Hirako's lips pursed into a thin line again. His eyes hardened, but he quickly looked away from me so that I wouldn't see. He approached the bed that stood in a far corner and sat down, he placed his sword next to him.

"Well," Hirako replied, "the best way to describe why I can see you...is because..."

He trailed off and looked up at me. A shiver ran down my spine when I noticed the serious expression that danced on his face.

"I'm dead," he stated. I blinked, let the information sink in and then blinked again.

"Oh," I said as I sat up and pulled down my skirt. One thing I hate about dying in my school uniform, I'm stuck with the stupid mini skirt. I sighed.

Whoa. Wait a minute. My eyes snapped up and looked at Hirako, shocked.

"D-dead?" I gasped. Hirako smirked, that darn Cheshire grin returned to his face.

"Yeah," he laughed, "I'm dead, just like you."

_Yeah, right._

"That's a lie," I snorted. Hirako's grin fell.

"Why do you say that?" he asked me. I snorted and pointed at him with my finger.

"First of all,_ humans_ can see you," I pointed out, "second, you don't have this chain."

I pointed to the chain attached to my chest as I said the last part. Hirako glanced at my chain.

"Ah, the Chain of Fate," he commented. I frowned.

"Chain of what?" I asked.

"Chain of Fate."

"Right...wait, how the hell do you know what it is called?" I asked. Hirako grinned again.

"I know a lot more than you think," Hirako stated, "for starters, I know how to send you to heaven."

That caught me off guard. He knew...how to get to heaven?

"H-how?" I asked. Hirako's grin grew even wider. I have a real bad feeling about this.

"I'll tell you, if you _kiss_ me," Hirako whispered. I blinked as I felt my cheeks and ears grow hot. I bet my skin was blood red right now. Hirako must have noticed, because he started chuckling. That caused me to blush even more.

"Hell no! I'd rather stay here than _kiss _you!" I yelled, enraged. How could he ask that of me? Taking advantage of me like that! The big, fat, sarcastic...jerk!

"I'm just kidding," Hirako chuckled, "I have no intention of sending you to Soul Society, yet."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Soul Society?"

"Heaven," Hirako stated, "Soul Society is what you humans call Heaven."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

Hirako laughed, "I told you, I'm dead."

"Yeah, right," I snorted. Hirako snarled.

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Then show me your Chain of...whatever."

"I don't have one."

"See, you're not dead. End of story."

"Because, I've already been sent to Soul Society."

My eyes widened at that. I frowned as I looked Hirako in the eye. He's already been to heaven?

"Then, what are you doing here?" I asked. Hirako grinned.

"Heaven isn't as great as you think," Hirako stated, "I was forced to come here."

"Why?"

"Stuff. Heaven sucks. It's ruled by a bunch o' losers."

"What? God isn't a loser!"

Hirako laughed at that, "I'm not talking about God."

"Oh. Then, who are you talking about?"

"Shinigami."

This time, I laughed, "What, Grim Reaper? Hah! Don't make me laugh!"

Hirako's grin was gone from his face though, and his expression was dead serious. I stopped laughing when I realized this.

"Wait...I don't get it," I whispered.

"Of course you don't. You've never met a Shinigami," Hirako stated, "wait, no, that's a lie."

I quirked an eyebrow, "A lie?"

"You know Kurosaki Ichigo?" Hirako asked. I blinked, what did the Dandelion Head have to do with our conversation.

"The Dandelion of Karakura High?" I asked. Hirako quirked an eyebrow at that, but shrugged it off.

"Well, Ichigo is a Shinigami," Hirako stated. My eyes widened. No way. Ichigo can't be a Shinigami! He doesn't wear a weird black cloak and carries a scythe around! And he most certainly is not just a skeleton moving around! No, Hirako was defiantly mistaken.

"No," I snapped, "that can't be right! He doesn't have a scythe!"

Hirako laughed. I glared at him as he laughed with his head thrown back. I really feel like clobbering him over the head. My fist tightened where it rested on my knee, but I remained calm. Hirako finally calmed down and looked me in the eye.

"When I say Shinigami, I don't mean Grim Reaper," Hirako explained. I frowned.

"Then...what do you mean?" I asked. Hirako sighed.

"I am a Shinigami too," Hirako confessed. My eyes widened even further.

Hirako didn't allow me to stay surprised, though, "Or well, I was."

"You're not anymore?" I asked.

"No," Hirako stated, "I'm...more of a hybrid now."

"A...hybrid?" I asked in a low whisper. The air in the room suddenly got chilly. Goosebumps formed on my skin and a shiver ran down my spine. My lavender white tinted hair clung to my cheeks.

"So, you're a half?" I asked. Hirako nodded.

"Something like that," Hirako stated, "listen, there are different types of souls in this world."

I quickly tuned in to listen to what he was going to say.

"There are souls like you," Hirako explained, "that are called Plus. You are normal souls of dead humans. Your job is to roam the earth and wait for a Shinigami to find you and send you to Soul Society."

I nodded.

"Then, there are Shinigami. We're...a bit different from Plus. First of all, we have been sent to Soul Society, or even born there at times."

My eyes widened. You can...be born in Soul Society? Isn't that...a bit...weird?

"A Shinigami's job is to maintain the balance in the world, we send Pluses to Soul Society while protecting human souls."

I nodded again, a little lost, but then again he hasn't fully explained everything yet.

"Then...there are hollows. Evil souls."

I gulped. Somehow, I had a feeling there will be evil somewhere in this.

"Hollows are all former human souls. A human or a Plus becomes a Hollow when it loses it's heart and forms a mask. Hollows feed on human souls with high spiritual energy as well as Shinigami."

I frowned, "So, a Shinigami...has to kill Hollows?"

Hirako grinned, "You're catching up quickly. Yes, Shinigami kill hollows."

I looked down with a troubled look on my face.

Hirako must have noticed my distress, "When I say kill, I mean purify and sent to heaven. Or hell, in a case where the human was a criminal when alive."

I looked up and sighed in relief. That means...Shinigami didn't kill! They just saved! This was a lot of information to take in at once, though and I let out a tired yawn without even realizing it.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. Hirako shrugged.

"You remember me, don't you?"

I blinked.

"Of course," I stated as I tried to figure out what he meant. Hirako sighed.

"I erased your memories that night I sneaked into your room," he explained. My eyes widened. He did erase my memories that night! I knew it! The jerk! He deserves one hell of a hit over the head for that one!

"Why?" I asked.

Hirako didn't answer me. I sighed in defeat, "Fine, don't answer me."

Silence befell us. I finally decided to break it, "So, what did you mean by hybrid?"

Hirako lay down on his back with his arms behind his head. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"I'm a Shinigami," he started, "that has stepped into the territory of a Hollow."

I froze. I could feel my skin turn pale and a lump form in my throat. If, by what he has told me so far was all true, then if I put the puzzles together, that monster that attacked Ishida the other night...was that possible a Hollow?

"So...you...have Hollow powers?" I asked.

"Yes," Hirako stated. I looked down at my quivering hands. Just remembering the strong aura that monster gave off made me want to puke. Now, picturing Hirako as once of them made the whole sensation worse. Hirako glanced at me and noticed my discomfort.

"I have full control of it though," he reassured me. I nodded, but it didn't make me feel any better. All this information was really freaking me out. A few days ago, I was just a normal teenager who went to school everyday and had a brother in the hospital. I was just a normal teenager who worked as a waitress for a part-time job. That's all I was.

And now I'm a ghost, who is sitting in a room with a Shinigami that has the powers of an evil soul, called a Hollow. My eyelids were becoming heavy.

"Velvet?" Hirako's voice asked, but I was unable to answer because I collapsed unto the ground.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly. I was in a foreign room, with a foreign smell to it. But, it wasn't a foul stench that I was used to waking up to. The scent of sandalwood, orange and vanilla filled my nostrils and I let out a deep and comfortable sigh.

"Takumi..." I mumbled as I turned unto my side and stretched out my arms. I was in a bed. I don't know who's bed (because it certainly ain't mine), but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and inhaled some air.

Only to shoot up in shock minutes later. I scanned my surroundings. The room I was in was small with a bed, cupboard, a chair and a mirror. The floor was made out of concrete and the walls looked like they were made from tin. It looked similar to a warehouse.

There were also no windows. There was, however, a few stopped holes in the walls. I frowned. Where am I again?

When the door opened, and Hirako Shinji strode in casually, I screamed. In a matter of seconds, Hirako was sitting next to me on the bed (how did he get over to me so quickly?) and was gently pushing me down. I continued to scream.

"Let me go!" I shrieked.

"Calm down, Velvet," Hirako said somewhat annoyed, yet sincere at the same time. His accent was getting on my nerves. I glared at him.

"Pervert! You took advantage of me, didn't you?" I snapped. Hirako's eyes darkened.

"No," he hissed, "I would never touch you, unless you wanted me to."

I stopped struggling and stared at him, shocked. Satisfied, that he calmed me down, Hirako grinned that famous Cheshire grin of his and let go of my shoulders.

"There's something wrong with you," Hirako stated. I sat up and glared at him again.

"Gee, thanks!" I snapped. Hirako held up his hands in defense.

"I don't mean like that!" he objected. Then he pointed at my chest and I looked down. I blinked, lifted my hand and patted my chest. Then, I put my hand down and stared.

"Hirako?" I croaked.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Is my Chain of whatever...supposed to disappear?"

"No."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong with me?"

"That's what I want to know."

"Am I dead?"

"..."

"Am I?" I asked, almost desperately. I looked back down at my chest, trying to see if this really wasn't an illusion.

"I don't know, Velvet. I really don't know."

A strong shake rattled through the earth. I gasped as a heavy, menacing aura coursed through the area, the earth shook again and then things went silent. Hirako's head has jerked in the direction the catastrophic eruption came from and his eyes were narrow.

"W-what was that? An earthquake?" I asked. Hirako glanced at me from the corner of his eye, but didn't reply to my question. In a matter of seconds, Hiyori burst into the room, followed by the white haired dude (who didn't seem to like me) and a guy with long blonde hair.

"Shinji," Hiyori rasped, "they're here."

Hirako stood to his feet, he grabbed his sword that leaned against the wall and slung it over his shoulder. Everyone's expressions were solemn, and somewhat depressed. Even the white haired guy seemed to have forgotten about me and was focused on Hirako who was approaching the door.

"Yes, I know," Hirako stated, "Arrancar. And they are complete this time."

I quirked an eyebrow and was about to ask Hirako just what the hell they were talking about, but the look he gave me, made it quite obvious that I should just shut up and stay out of it, for now.

"What do we do?" the blonde haired man asked. His voice was somewhat gentle and soothing. I had a feeling we would get along just because his voice doesn't annoy me.

"Nothing," Hirako stated calmly, causing everyone to gasp, "Leave this one to Ichigo."

"I understand that we shouldn't show ourselves to the Shinigami yet," the blonde haired man said, "but, leave Ichigo-kun all alone? He probably doesn't even know what he's going up against!"

Hirako grinned and turned to face us, "Which is why, we will leave him."

Hiyori cackled, "I get it. That way, he will come begging to join us."

Hirako smirked, "Yes, after all, he can't control his Hollow, now can he?"

'Whoa, wait. Back up,' I told myself. Ichigo has a Hollow? What?

"Velvet," Hirako's voice shattered me from my daze.

"Yeah?" I mumbled. I felt like a weak brat sitting there on his bed underneath the covers, being carefully watched by his comrades who I barely even know.

"Stay put," Hirako ordered, "I'm calling a doctor."

I laughed, "As if a doctor knows what's wrong with me!"

Hirako's grin faded, "I do know someone who can help you."

I stopped laughing and looked at him, shocked.

"Can...he see ghosts?" I asked.

"Yes," Hirako stated as he turned around to leave, "he's a Shinigami."

I wasn't disturbed by anyone after that. Hirako's room fell silent when the door was closed behind Hiyori when she left with the rest of the people who I do not know. Deciding that there is nothing else to do, I lay back down on my back and closed my eyes.

I had no idea what was going on. Hirako still hasn't fully explained everything to me, but I knew that he had a reason. He didn't want to overload me with information that's technically irrelevant and confusing. It's not like I'm going to be around forever. As soon as we figure out what's wrong with me, he's probably going to send me to Soul Society.

After all, I was in danger of turning into a Hollow. I think.

* * *

I could tell that his comrades weren't very impressed with me showing up at their "base" out of the blue. They probably wanted me to disappear, or send me to Soul Society themselves. I still didn't understand what they were, but I knew they were the same as Hirako. A hybrid. Why else would they be gathered here?

I highly doubt they are the Yakuza. I've always thought that, that was it. But, now that I have been explained a few things, I knew this had nothing to do with the Mafia.

And I think swords have something to do with Shinigami. Since Ichigo had one too. I saw him run across the sport field at school, after all. He was wearing a black Hakama and Kosode with a huge sword on his back. Maybe, instead of a scythe, Shinigami had swords instead?

Well, one thing I know for sure. Ichigo's sword looked nothing like Hirako and his friends'. I don't know why, but there probably is a reasonable explanation for it. Just like there is for anything else in this world.

My mind wandered for a few minutes until it landed on the matter of my brother. Takumi. I still don't know how he will react to the sudden confession of my death if he wakes up. That is, if he does ever wake up.

_'I'm sorry, Takumi,' _I whispered mentally as I closed my eyes. I lay there for awhile, doing absolutely nothing, until I felt a warm sensation run through my body. It felt a lot similar to when I saw those strange lights earlier. A frown formed on my face as I snapped my eyes open and sat up.

The warm aura was surrounding the building. I could see a orange light around the walls. It looked almost as if...there was another wall around the building. I stood up and approached the wall slowly. I reached out and my hand grazed against the steel wall of the worn-out warehouse. Weird, how can I see the orange light when there was a wall in my way?

_It's almost as if the real wall was fading into a feint image._

My attention turned towards the door, when I felt a collection of different auras. I narrowed my eyes and saw the same specks of light from earlier – when I arrived – moving around. The golden light, the one I recognized the most, was moving away from me. There were two lights very close to each other, a teal green and sienna brown. In another corner, were two more lights, a tan brown and midnight green. The tanned colored light was flickering wildly. Close to the moving golden light, stood a flickering cardinal red light. And then in another area, far away from the rest, sat two lights, colored rose pink and powder blue. I narrowed my eyes even further, in an attempt to figure out what the lights were, but in the process a jolt of pain shot through my head. I groaned and collapsed unto the floor.

And just like that, the lights and auras faded. Even the orange wall was gone. The pain in my head subsided, but now I felt light-headed.

_Oh yes, there was defiantly something wrong with me._


	6. Just Like a Sugar Coated Candy Man

_Just Like a Sugar Coated Candy Man_

Hirako pushed me out of the warehouse, stuffed a small piece of paper in my hand, turned on his heel and then disappeared inside. My eyebrow twitched as I looked down at the address he scribbled down in messy writing.

'What the hell is this?' I asked myself, 'I have to go see this weird witch doctor, alone?'

Pissed, I turned around and let out a deep sigh. I should have known that Hirako wouldn't go to the trouble to call his 'Shinigami friend' over _for_ me, I just have to get there by myself. I looked down at the note again.

_'Urahara __Shōten_ _?'_

What the hell? I'm going to see a witch 'Shinigami' doctor at some shop? Something was telling me that this might not be the best of ideas. Letting another sigh escape my lips, I decided to hop on a bus. The bus was almost completely empty, so I sat down at the front.

The bus came to a halt, and I stepped outside and looked up at the blue sky. It was another, scorching hot summer's day, despite summer being almost over. There were a few clouds floating above me, aimlessly. They weren't dark or heavy – which meant no rain. I turned around to see if I could see this shop where I'm supposed to be heading. I frowned as I scanned the surroundings. I couldn't find it!

Great, now I am lost. This is why Hirako should have called the witch doctor over, or accompanied me at least! Lazy loser.

"May I help you?" a voice asked. I snapped around and came face-to-face with a stranger, wearing green clothes, a bucket hat, wooden sandals and a lollipop stuffed in his mouth. His hair was blonde and messy. I blinked.

What the _hell_? Why are there so many humans who can _see _me?

"Whoa. Back up, dude. You can see me?" I asked as I pointed at the stranger. He looked down at where I pointed, then looked back up again. "You can't be a ghost, you don't have a chain of...whatever it's called."

That made him laugh. My eyebrow twitched.

"Chain of Fate," the man pointed out as he pulled the rainbow lollipop out of his mouth, "and I can see you clearly, Kobayashi-san."

I blinked. I blinked twice.

Holy shit.

He knows my_ name_!

"Do I know you?" I asked. He laughed again.

"I am Urahara Kisuke," the man answered. I blinked again.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "The witch doctor!"

That caused him to frown, but I ignored the sour look he got on his face and grinned.

"Well, now I don't have to waste time finding you!" I laughed, "I need help."

"Let's head inside, shall we?"

* * *

The shop was small, dirty and looked like it barely even had any customers at all. I glanced around, confused as to why the building was hid behind so many other buildings. Shrugging at my own questions, I followed Urahara inside, where he motioned for me to sit down. A girl with black hair and a pink skirt brought us some tea while a boy with red hair glared at me like I was some kind of intruder.

A large, macho man (even larger than Chad!) waltzed in and sat down beside Urahara.

"Now then," Urahara grinned, "let's get down to business, Kobayashi-san!"

His voice was really annoying. He kind of reminded me of Hirako for some unknown reason. Ugh, why are there so many losers out there with creepy voices?

"How long have you been dead?" Urahara asked.

"Like...four days?" I half-asked and half-stated.

"Were you able to see ghosts when you were alive?" the macho man asked me. His voice wasn't annoying, just gruff and deep. I think I'll like him.

"Uh...I'm not sure. I did see Dandelion Head running around with a huge-ass sword. But, I bet that was just some cosplay – not a ghost!" I laughed. Urahara raised an eyebrow.

"Dandelion head? Sword?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, Kurosaki Ichigo, my classmate. Apparently he's a Shinigami like you. Or something."

Urahara and macho man's eyes widened, they glanced at each other and then back at me.

"You know of our existence?" macho man asked.

"That bastard named Hirako told me. You know him, right?"

Urahara remained silent, so I didn't ponder on their response to the question. He decided to change the subject.

"So, what happened to your Chain of Fate?" Urahara asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. It just upped and disappeared. I woke up and 'bam!' It was gone!" I stated calmly as I motioned with my hands an "explosion." The two men glanced at each other again.

"Has anything...odd happened since you died?" Urahara asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What? Like seeing huge monsters attack people? Humans seeing _ghosts_? Feeling weird earthquakes that suffocates me like...24/7? Or perhaps the fact that there are grim reapers in town? Yeah...a lot of weird stuff has happened!" I yelled.

Urahara cleared his throat, "I can see you have had a traumatizing death. But, I need you to be honest. Have you seen anything...weird, lately?"

I remained silent for awhile, trying to think of anything weird that I possible could have seen that has nothing to do with the monsters or ghosts. I blinked and then it hit me!

"Oh yeah! The lights!" I exclaimed. Urahara raised an eyebrow.

"Lights?"

"Yeah...I saw these flickering lights...like burning flames. They were all different colors...and they moved!" I explained. Urahara's eyes narrowed.

"Like flames?" he asked. I nodded. His gray eyes darkened, but it quickly faded away.

"Mind if we run some tests?" he asked. I shrugged.

"As long as you figure out what the hell is wrong with me!"

* * *

I sat back down at the small, wooden round table, shortly joined by Urahara and macho man, who apparently has a name. Tessai, I think it was. He was one big fella, and scared the hell out of me when he picked me up and threw me up into the air to see if I can float.

Of course, I crash landed unto the ground seconds later. Luckily the Tessai guy was fast, and he caught me.

"So?" I asked. Urahara asked.

"I still have to do more research. But, I can tell you one thing. You're no ordinary ghost."

I snorted, "I could have told you that myself, retard."

Urahara's eyes darkened, "Those monsters you say you saw? They are hollows. They are hunting souls with high reiryoku. You are a prime target. Your soul smells delicious to them."

I gulped. Okay. Now, I'm being hunted by evil monsters. Oh, joy. How come my 'life' has turned into a sci-fi movie?

"And?" I dared to ask.

Urahara inhaled a deep breath, "The earthquakes...are probably reiatsu. The release of reiryoku. It's a high density of pressure, and weak souls can't withstand it, thus it feels like you're being suffocated."

"And the weird flames?" I asked.

"I can only think of one thing. You have the ability to see reiryoku, mold it into a shape and identify it by color."

I blinked, "And that means?"

Urahara grinned, "That you aren't an ordinary ghost. You have spiritual abilities. If you train, you can strengthen yourself. You can fight the hollows."

I sighed, "Great. Now I'm turning into Wonder Woman. But, what about my chain disappearing?"

Urahara sighed as well, "I don't know. This has never happened before. I'll have to look into it. Meanwhile, I advise you return to Hirako-san."

"You do know him, hah! I knew it!" I laughed as I pointed at his stupid bucket hat. Urahara remained silent, and I was quickly shown out by the black haired girl. I liked her, she was cute.

The door shut behind me and I looked up at the sky that has turned to night. Well, I might as well return to Hirako. It's not like I can go home. The warehouse is my new home.

For _now.

* * *

_

When I returned, I was greeted by a pissed of Hiyori, and a few of the guys who I still don't know slurping on instant Ramen noodles.

"Is junk food all your eat?" I asked. The white haired guy – who I reckon hates me – glared at me.

"Yes!" he snapped, "You gotta problem?"

"No," I snapped back, there is no way this guy's gonna get under my skin, "I just think it's bad for your health, is all!"

The white dude snorted, "We're dead, doofus, we won't die of lack of vitamins!"

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, "Well, I happened to have learned today that people with spiritual abilities, despite being dead need to eat in order to regain energy. Just like living things. Ironic, ain't it?"

The white haired dude glared at me and then huffed, looked away and mumbled something under his breath. I smirked. My win. The green haired girl in a jumpsuit hopped up to me, her eyes gazed into mine, wide and alert.

"Hi!" she screamed so loud I think my ears might burst, "I'm Mashiro! Can I call you Velvet-tan?"

I blinked, "Um, yeah, sure, whatever."

Yet another annoying voice. Ugh.

"Yay!" Mashiro exclaimed as she started dancing around the room. The white haired dude grew a vein in his forehead.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think!" he yelled.

Mashiro pouted, "Kensei is a meanie!"

"Shut up!" the white haired dude, known as Kensei yelled. I groaned as my head pounded. Somehow, on my way home, a horrible headache formed just above my forehead, and hearing these two yell at each other weren't making me feel very comfortable. I stomped out of the room and into Hirako's bedroom, hoping to get some peace.

Only to walk in on the room's owner, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. I froze. He froze. And an awkward silence befell us. I felt my cheeks grow hot, and no matter how many times I told myself to look away, I couldn't. My eyes were glued to him, like I have never seen a guy's chest before.

Which, I have. Tons of times. And Takumi's chest was way more muscular than Hirako. But...for some reason, Hirako's chest was just so, darn, _sexy_!

Holy shit. Did I just say that? Yeah, I think I did.

"Do you always storm into others' rooms like that?" Hirako smirked. My cheeks burned as I quickly looked away from him.

"No," I mumbled, "I just...wanted to lie down somewhere quiet, how was I supposed to know you were in here?"

Hirako grinned, "This is my room, ya know?"

"I know, jackass!" I snorted. Hirako rolled his eyes, picked up a shirt and pulled it over his head.

"How long ya planing to stand 'ere?" Hirako asked, amused as he pulled on a pair of pants. I glared at him.

"Until you tell me where the hell I can sleep."

Hirako grinned, "On the couch?"

I huffed, turned on my heel and stomped out of the room. The pain in my head increased as I moved and my eyes were starting to feel droopy. My feet staggered and I quickly leaned against the wall to refrain from collapsing unto the cold, hard floor. I let out a shattered breath and noticed that Kensei, Hiyori and Mashiro have disappeared from where they were sitting earlier. The pounding in my head increased and I clutched my head as I sagged down unto the floor. I shut my eyes and let out a painful moan.

"_Velvet..." _a familiar voice called out. My eyes snapped open and I looked up, only to see that the world has somehow changed. Everything was luminous, I had to narrow my eyes since it was so bright. The walls were black while furniture was white. I squinted, trying to figure out if I was dreaming. I rubbed my eyes and looked up again. Nothing has changed.

And then I saw it. The flames. All the same different colors I have seen before. The sensations that floated around with them flowed through me. I shuddered, it felt dark and heavy, but light and comforting at the same time. _Reiatsu._

Is this what reiatsu feels like? The spiritual pressure released by someone with reiryoku? The earth shook as I tried to stand to my feet, but I collapsed unto my knees once again.

The flames were moving. They were scattered all over the place in different locations. Most of them were alone, while the rest might be with another one.

My eyes widened when it landed on the golden flame. It was in Hirako's room.

Could it be that all these flames represent Hirako and his hybrid friends?

"_Velvet..."_ the voice echoed through my head again, _"where are you?"_

The golden flame flared and then quickly moved away from it's original spot. I frowned, but before I could try and figure out where it was going I felt something shake me wildly.

I snapped out of my daze, and my eyes locked with a worried pair of brown orbs. I blinked.

"H-Hirako?" I murmured. Hirako's eyes suddenly changed, he looked...relieved?

"What happened?" he asked. I scanned my surroundings. The luminous surroundings were gone, all the furniture has returned to its normal state. The flames were gone, too.

Except for one. The golden flame was burning strongly. And it was right in front of me. It was engulfing me, swallowing me whole and making my skin tingle. The golden flame belonged to Hirako, and for some reason it was warm, fuzzy and made me feel comfortable and safe.

"Hey, Velvet!" Hirako said urgently as he shook me gently. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing escaped my dry throat. I sat there, dumbfounded and confused. I lifted my arm and reached out for Hirako, a odd reflex that suddenly washed over me. My hand grazed his cheek before I could control any of my actions. His brown eyes widened.

"Shinji..." I mumbled as I closed my eyes and let out a shattered sigh.

"Holy shit," Hirako whistled, "there is defiantlysomething wrong with ya. Ya just called me by my _name_. Are you sure you're 'kay?"

I shook my head, "I feel light headed."

"Ah."

And it was true. My head was swimming. It felt like I was floating in the air and I was high on drugs, or something. I inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm myself and bring me back to my senses, but I failed miserably.

I was drunk. Drunk on what? I have no clucking clue.

Hirako lifted me into his arms. He moved, and then I felt myself being lowered unto something soft. I didn't even bother to thank him, or even open my eyes, his golden aura danced around me as I drifted off to sleep.

I was drunk, alright. And bloody tired too.

* * *

_A/N: I had writer's block. At least there's a new chapter now. Enjoy!_


	7. Just Like Attraction

_Just Like Attraction_

When I awoke the next morning, I was surrounded by a warm, welcoming scent. The aroma of sandalwood, vanilla and oranges filled my nostrils as I tossed and turned among the soft sheets of my bed.

Wait, my bed smells of sardines and chocolate mousse – not sandalwood, vanilla and oranges! My eyes shot open and I sat up, my head pounded as my eyes scanned my surroundings. I cursed as pain shot through my body. I kicked my legs over the edge of the bed and wobbled my way over to the door. I jerked the door open and was met by an incredible ray of sunlight hitting my eyes. I squinted and stepped outside.

"And the princess awakens!" a familiar voice exclaimed. I looked up, surprised to see Hirako standing casually next to the couch, his hat on his head and sword in hand. He was watching me, amused, but his eyes were solemn and...worried?

"How long was I asleep?" I asked. It felt like days.

"Two days" Hirako stated, "you didn't wake up at first – scared the shit outta me. But, Hachi told me yer body was just exhausted, so I left ya."

I rubbed my eyes as I stumbled my way to where Hirako was standing, "Oh, thanks."

Hirako waved it off, "How ya feeling?"

"Shitty," I replied. Hirako smirked. My amethyst eyes watched him carefully as his facial expressions danced around. I couldn't make out what he was feeling or trying to show, for one minute he seemed worried and the next he was being cocky.

"Well," Hirako continued, "Lisa's makin' breakfast."

I mustered a weak smile, "Great, I feel like I can eat a cow."

Hirako laughed, "That hungry, eh? Guess not being able to control ya reiatsu is really getting' to ya."

I frowned, "Well, it's not like I can teach myself!"

Hirako remained silent as I collapsed unto the couch, my legs were sore, despite the fact that I have been sleeping for two days straight.

"Want me to teach ya?" Hirako asked. I looked up, alarmed. His brown eyes were watching, emotionless and complete devoid of any strange motives. I opened my mouth to protest, but the pain that shot through my arms immediately told me that I was going to have to lean how to control it.

"Fine," I grumbled, "just don't rape me."

Hirako quirked an eyebrow, "Wouldn't dream of it, your chest is way to small!"

I smirked, "Says the one who wanted to buy them."

Hirako smirked, but didn't comment.

* * *

Sitting still was one of the most complicated things I have tried to accomplish in my life. My eyebrow kept twitching as Hirako jabbed my shoulders with his scabbard, his sudden harsh tone sent shivers down my spine.

"Relax!" he ordered, "Don't hunch your shoulders!"

I squirmed, my fingers were aching to move, but I wasn't allowed to move a muscle. I inhaled a deep breath.

SMACK!

I yelped when I felt the wooden object hit my skin. I whipped around, completely losing my control and balance and glared at Hirako, who was standing behind me calmly with his sword swung over his shoulder and the other hand buried deep within his pockets.

"Don't glare at me," Hirako hissed, "concentrate!"

I tried to calm myself and turned around, again and tried to completely shut everything around me out. I tried to imagine a dark, secluded area where I could lose myself. I tried to focus my reiryoku (which I was failing at, miserably) to try and find some sort of connection with the reiatsu around me.

The colored flames never came. All I saw was an everlasting darkness that wanted to swallow me whole. I squinted my eyes and tried to use pressure to control my reiryoku, but I failed. All I did was ending up exhausting myself.

"Relax!" Hirako ordered as he hit me again. I bit my lip to prevent myself from yelping. My skin ached and I could feel the burning sensation rise, but I tried to ignore the pain as much as I possible could.

I inhaled again and tried a different approach. I imagined myself falling down a deep pit of cold water. I tried to imagine myself swimming endlessly, trying to find a way out of the dark pool.

"Good," Hirako stated, "now continue whatever you're doing."

I inhaled once again and then exhaled. I imagined myself coming to a stop on the water and floating on my back. I felt a sudden warm sensation washing through my body. The water vibrated and I could feel strange surges erupt around me. I opened my eyes and the entire world had become luminous. Behind me was Hirako and his intoxicating golden aura that wrapped around me in a protective blanket. Above us I could see the same cardinal red, teal green, sienna brown, tan, midnight green, rose pink and powder blue from days before. I tried to concentrate more, so that I could identify the colors.

But, as I pondered further my head started swimming. I could feel the world dissolve underneath my gaze and a strange surge of pain traveling through my bones. It felt like the water that surrounded me was dragging me down. I gasped for air and struggled. I tried to scream, but nothing escaped my lips. I tried to reach out for anything to hold unto, but my fingers slipped away.

Until I was shaken out of my reverie by Hirako, who was looking at me with concern.

"Velvet!" he gasped, "Snap out of it!"

My vision was blurry and I could barely even see what was going on around me, but I was close enough to be able to see Hirako's frantic eyes. My eyes traveled down to his lips and I froze. I felt something tug in my chest and the pits of my stomach churning. A strange arousing feeling pooled in my lower regions.

Hirako seemed to notice that there was something wrong, "Oi, Velvet...what are you lookin' at?"

But, I didn't respond. Instead I lifted my arms and placed them on his shoulders. My breath had now become haggard and I could barely even stay balanced anymore. My head swayed as I tried to regain my senses, but it seemed like there was an inner force fighting against me. My grip on his shoulder tightened.

And then I kissed him. I don't know where it suddenly came from, but this inner desire to kiss Hirako burned within me with such passion and dominance, it felt like I was on fire. Hirako's structure went rigid as my lips molded with his. The heat that formed in the lower pits of my stomach increased. Hirako suddenly pulled away, his brown eyes sober and his grip on my shoulders were tense.

"Stop," he ordered me. I shook my head and leaned in again to kiss him. It was like my body has completely forsaken my mind and was acting on its own. I tried to stop, but I couldn't stop myself. When my lips locked with his for the second time, I could feel Hirako try to pull away, again. My grip on him tightened as I tried to stop him from pulling away.

And then he let out a painful groan and his rigid body suddenly relaxed. I felt his hands work their way down from my shoulders to my waist, where his lanky fingers crept under my shirt and tickled the skin of the lower area of my back. His mouth moved against mine, his tongue slid over my lips, his tongue-piercing cold against my skin. I let out a distressing moan, my breaths were starved as our tongues wrestled together. I could feel Hirako's hands bury themselves in my silver hair and my hands traveled down to his chest.

A sudden roar through the crust of the earth caused us to look up, alarmed. We pulled away from each other, our eyes solely focusing on the stairs that led to the downstairs training area. The eruption echoed through the crust again. My eyes narrowed, follwed by Shinji letting me go and standing to his feet.

"Ichigo," he mumbled under his breath, "this sensation...Arrancar."

I watched Shinji, my lips swollen and tingling from our kiss. A blush crept to my cheeks as I sat there in a heap, still hot and aroused from my strange loss of control. Shinji glanced at me over his shoulder, sent me an apologetic look and vanished upstairs.

I sat there, dumbstruck. My head was still swimming and my world was becoming blurry, once again. As I slowly collapsed unto the ground I saw my brother.

My beloved brother stood there in front of me, his silver hair glistening in the sun that didn't exist where I was. His amethyst eyes watching me with sorrow and grief.

"_Velvet,_" he reached out to me, "_come back to me._"

* * *

The scent of sandalwood, vanilla and oranges filled my nostrils the minute I came to my senses. Followed by the warm sensation of Hirako's aura surrounding me like a cocoon. When I opened my eyes, the world was luminous and the bright flames flickered wildly outside the door of Hirako's room. They were each spread out on different levels of the destroyed warehouse.

What surprised me, was that the flames seemed bigger, They flickered with intensity and force. My eyes adjusted to the strange new event until something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned my head slowly and frowned.

For there, not far from the warehouse entrance was a insanely huge, unknown flickering flame. A strange, dark and dreary sensation oozed from the coral pink flame which I soon realized was being 'eaten up' by a much stronger, black flame. I watched in horror as the pink flame tried to fight the black, but the black was like a demon – not stopping.

I kicked my legs over the edge of the bed and wobbled my way to the door. I stumbled against the wall and cursed when I hit my toe. Ignoring the pain, I opened the door and stumbled out of Hirako's room. The minute I stepped out, the reiatsu overwhelmed me. I gasped and collapsed unto me knees as the powerful sensation echoed through my body.

Dammit, I really needed to train myself.

With the last of my strength, I pulled myself up and wobbled forward until I could lean against a cracked wall and watch the events before me, without getting in the way or be seen. I looked up and froze. My breath hitched in my throat as my eyes landed on bright orange hair.

"Me, join you?" Kurosaki Ichigo asked, "Get real! I'm here...to use you."

I watched in horror as I realized that the coral pink flame belonged to Ichigo. There was a darkness within him that was eating him...literally. What was he doing here in the first place? And...join them? I quickly averted my gaze to Hirako, who was standing on a higher platform in the center of all the other Vizards. His expression was somewhat deadly.

"Say what?" Hirako asked.

"I'm not joining anyone, but you will teach me how to suppress my inner Hollow," Ichigo explained. My eyes widened. His inner Hollow? Does that mean he was like Hirako? He had a monster inside of him? I glanced at the other Vizards, they all seemed unimpressed with Ichigo's declaration.

"Looks like you're really underestimatin' us. We're not teaching you anything, dumb ass," Hirako stated in that same annoying accent of his.

"I'll make you tell me," Ichigo mumbled as he his eyes behind his bangs.

Hirako smirked, "How?"

This time Ichigo smirked, "I'll beat it out of you!"

"Don't make me laugh," Hirako smirked further. Ichigo lifted his arm and reached behind him into his back pocket. He pulled something out that looked like a piece of wood and pushed it against his chest. My eyes widened even further when he jumped from his own body, dressed in a black kimono and a huge sword on his back. I took a step backwards as I watched his body fall limp on the ground in horror. Ichigo leaped up and reached for his sword and swing it. I yelped as I watch Hirako stand calm. He swiftly tapped his sword with his foot, causing it to lift into the air and grabbed it.

"Guess we have to do this the hard way," Hirako stated as he unsheathed his sword and blocked Ichigo's blow. I watched in horror as the two clashed swords, the eerie sound echoed through the warehouse as the other Vizards gathered and watched. I felt my insides boil.

Why didn't they stop them?

"That Ichigo boy is pretty good to fight on par with Shinji," the tall blonde stated. I glanced at him, trying to remember his name. Rose, I think it was.

"Idiot!" Lisa exclaimed, Take a closer look. Shinji isn't taking him seriously."

"It looks to me that Ichigo-kun isn't fighting with all he's got, either," Hachi stated as he watched them.

Love sighed, "He's defiantly scared."

My grip on the wall tightened. Just what were they talking about?

"Scared? Of what?" Mashiro asked as she blinked her large brown orbs.

Kensei took a step forward, "His Hollow."

I looked down at the dirty floor. Ichigo was afraid of his Hollow? I couldn't blame him, I saw what the evil inside of him was doing to his pure side – it was devouring him alive. Was there no way they could stop it? No way they could prevent all this from happening? And why Ichigo?

"The punk's so scared," Kensei continued, "he's trying to fight without calling his Hollow out. We've been trying to recruit this guy...and this is the level he is at?"

Hiyori sighed and stepped forward.

"Where are you going, Hiyori?" Mashiro asked in a high-pitched tone.

Hiyori kept moving forward, "Hachi, add another five layers to the barrier."

"Okay!" Hachi responded.

Hirako and Ichigo pulled away from each other. I stood there in awe, amazed how they could float in the air as if it was nothing.

"Ichigo...you're..." Hirako trailed off.

"Shinji, tag out!" Hiyori exclaimed as she leaped up into the air and slapped him with her sandal. He yelped in pain and flew through the window, shattered the barrier and then disappeared from sight. I sweat dropped.

"I told you to add another five layers!" Hiyori scolded.

Hachi panicked, "I didn't have enough time!"

"Well," Hiyori smirked, "that's fine."

While Hiyori explained to Ichigo that it wasn't his choice to join them, I was nearly scared to death when Hirako appeared behind me. He reached out and placed his arm on my shoulder.

"You're awake," he whispered. I nodded. His brown eyes narrowed as he focused on me, "I don't like your constant passing out. There is something wrong."

I furrowed by brows, "I don't like the constant headaches, either."

Hirako glanced up, Hiyori was walking away from Ichigo in thin air (what the hell is it with them and flying?).

"Now, if ya get the picture, turn into a Hollow already. Let's see how powerful you are," Hiyori stated calmly. Ichigo watched her, his expression deadly.

"I refuse," he hissed.

Hiyori stopped, "You just don't get it." She turned around, her expression also suddenly deadly, "I told ya, it ain't your choice!" I gasped when white particles gathered on the side of her head, a red light enveloped her body. I instantly recognized it.

The cardinal red flame belonged to Hiyori.

Ichigo's eyes widened as a mask formed on the side of her head. My stomach lurched as I looked at the thing in horror. It was ugly, so so ugly and the reiatsu was do thick and dense, breathing was becoming a problem for me. Hirako's grip on my shoulder tightened, and suddenly I felt more at ease.

Hiyori smirked, "If you're to scared to turn into a Hollow, it looks like I have no choice. I'll draw the Hollow out myself! Even if I have to beat it out of you!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Love called out.

"Easy, Hiyori!" Rose continued.

"Hiyori!" Mashiro exclaimed in her high-pitched tone. Everyone one watched panicked as the events that infolded before them.

"What are you so afraid of?" Hiyori asked, "Just because you have a mask, it doesn't mean you are a Vizard. At least turn into a Hollow! Don't be chicken, Ichigo! I ain't as nice as Shinji."

I snorted at that, Hirako wasn't exactly _nice _either, but then again – Hiyori has horrible anger management problems.

Hiyori continued, "If ya don't get over your fear and turn into a Hollow." She pulled down her mask over her face, allowing me to get a proper view. It was white, with a row of diamond shaped markings over the eyebrows. A horn centered on the forehead. I watched in horror as I realize that her sclera has turned black.

Her reiatsu vibrated through the room, suddenly causing my legs to bobble as I stumbled forward. Hirako caught me before I landed and steadied me on my feet. I looked up, a nauseous feeling washed over me as the earth continued to shake. Hiyori disappeared in a flash and appeared in front of Ichigo, her hand resting on his abdomen.

"Then you're really..." she stated, her voice has changed with the transformation, too, "...dead. For real."


	8. Just Like Darkness

**A/N: I am currently debating whether I should write a lemon or not. Please vote on the poll on my profile!

* * *

**

_Just Like Darkness_

Hirako dragged me out of the room as soon as possible, before I had to witness Hiyori slashing Ichigo into small pieces. I clasped my hand over my mouth as the nausea worsened. Hirako closed his bedroom door behind us and gently lay me down on his bed.

I looked up at him, "You owe me...a lot."

Hirako smiled that creepy smile of his, "I promise that I will tell you everything as soon as possible."

He turned to leave, but my hand grabbed unto his wrist before I even knew it. He turned to face me, an amused expression danced on his face as his brown eyes landed on my fingers that was holding so tightly unto him.

"Now," I breathed, "please."

I closed my eyes, the headache already felt like it was getting worse. Hirako sighed and sat down.

"Well," he mumbled, "it all started with this man named Aizen Sousuke."

* * *

Hirako was still explaining some things to me, when he shot up and whipped around. I frowned and sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Shit," Hirako mumbled under his breath, in an instant he disappeared out of the room in a flash. My eyes followed the golden trial his reiatsu left behind and noticed that he was now towering above Ichigo's flame, which seemed completely taken over by the black. I gasped when a flicker of pink steadily pushed the black away.

What just happened?

I kicked my legs over the edge of my bed and headed for the door. I opened it and walked out slowly, careful not to alarm the others that I was eavesdropping on their Vizard business. I peeked from the wall where I stood earlier.

"You pass," Hirako stated as he turned around to face Ichigo who was lying on the ground, his kimono ruined and his eyes wide. Hirako glanced in my general direction and I knew that he knew I was watching. "I will teach you how to suppress your inner Hollow to the very depths of your soul."

* * *

I spent most of the time in Hirako's room while the Vizards took care of Ichigo and his training. When I woke up in the morning, I would see his coral pink reiatsu, flickering calmly as he remained on the one place the whole time. The darkness grew stronger each second and I knew that he won't be able to suppress it much longer. My eyes would then follow Hirako's golden reiatsu, which was flickering even more calmly not too far from where Ichigo stood.

I quirked an eyebrow, just what were they doing out there? I tried to see where the others were, but for some reason I couldn't manifest their reiatsu flames in a normal situation. I only saw it when the world became a X-ray vision, but that's what caused me to lose control of my body, so I stayed away from it as much as possible.

At least until Hirako teaches me how to control it.

I heard commotion outside, like yelling and fighting, followed by Hiyori annoying shrieks. I rolled my eyes, she has clearly lost her temper, again. I also heard the door open from outside, and Mashiro exclaiming that they have returned. My stomach growled.

I really hope they got some food. I cursed under my breath as I headed for the door. Why do dead people with Reiryoku hungry? I finally thought I could escape from my life of starvation! So much for hopes and dreams.

I ignored Hiyori and Ichigo's argument and approached the rest of the Vizards gathered around the lonely couch, all doing their own thing as well as getting their lunch, which was delivered by Mashiro and Hachi. My stomach growled again, followed by a loud yawn. I only woke up about ten minutes ago, and I was _still _half-asleep. My hair was probably a mess, too, but I ignored it.

"Well, I thought that Hiyori-san should have explained the walking machine properly in the beginning..." Hachi trailed off.

Ichigo reached out to strangle Hiyori, but she grabbed her flip flop and slapped him countless times through the face.

"I agree," Kensei sighed, "Hiyori always tends to leave things out."

Mashiro twirled around as she approached me, "Here you go, Velvet-tan!"

She handed me a lunch box and I thanked her, my stomach was crying for food. Kensei and Hachi glanced at me.

"Finally awake, I see," Hachi smiled. I smiled, back.

Kensei smirked, "Your hair shows it."

I glared at him, which he gladly returned. I looked up surprised when Hiyori kicked Ichigo in the face, causing him to fall off the platform and land on the bottom floor of the warehouse.

Hiyori lifted the exercise machine (which I only noticed now), "Just stop grumbling and do what you're told already, dammit!" And then she threw the machine down. I winced as it hit Ichigo's chin, but he seemed unfazed by it and quickly shot up to protest once, again.

"Damn you..." Ichigo trailed off as his eyes landed on Hirako who stepped forward.

"Hold up, Ichigo," Hirako stated, calmly, "that 'Crappy Hiyori Exercising Machine' is the basis for all the training that comes after this."

"Super!" Hiyori hissed as he glared at Hirako.

"You..." Ichigo hissed.

"Your training level is decided according to how many days ya can keep peddling on it," Hirako explained.

Ichigo looked up surprised, "What do you mean...'level'?"

"It's just like Hiyori explained, just keep peddlin' on the 'Crappy Hiyori Exercising Machine'," Hirako continued.

"Super!" Hiyori yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you it's 'SUPER', you baldy!"

Hirako ignored her, "Before we can start teaching ya how to control your Hollow, you gotta be able to peddle that thing for a minimum of three days. So, you do that, without making a ruckus. You woke Velvet up with all your bickering."

I felt something tug at my heart when Hirako mentioned me. It was almost sweet, like he was worried about me.

Ichigo, however, snapped, "Stop screwing around!" He pointed at the disposed machine, "Whether it's three days, one week...whatever! I could keep peddling on that thing forever!"

Ichigo turned to face Hirako once again, "I've been peddling on this thing for an entire day, I can tell. Just by touching it, it drains a huge amount of reiryoku! It was made to be like that! You're trying to determine how much reiryoku I have, by seeing how long I can peddle on that thing. Aren't you?"

Hirako watched Ichigo silently, his expression was actually quite hilarious.

Ichigo continued, "But at my current reiryoku level, I could peddle on that thing for five days minimum! Taking a measurement like this is useless! Just hurry up and teach me how to suppress my Hollow! I have already ran out of time!"

I noticed that the Vizards didn't seem very impressed with Ichigo's last sentence. Hirako's face curved into that of annoyance and I knew he was trying not to burn Ichigo on the spot. His golden flame flickered wildly with anger.

"I don't have time to play games with you!" Ichigo yelled.

That made Hirako snap, "Shut the hell up!"

Ichigo was stunned. He stepped back, never expecting Hirako to lose his cool like that. I was surprised too, my lunch was long forgotten as I took a step forward, almost as if I was trying to reach out to Hirako and calm him.

"'I don't have any time left?' Talking all big, but you don't even know how long it takes to activate the Hogyoku," Hirako stated. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Wait...what did you say?" Ichigo asked.

Hirako smirked, "You don't even know about the Hogyoku or changing into a Hollow, so shut your mouth! You keep bickering and yelling at us to help you, hasn't it ever occurred that we have lives too?"

"Why?" Ichigo asked, his face pale, "Why do you know about the Hogyoku?"

"Of course I know about the Hogyoku," Hirako stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "about the Arrancar even about Aizen Sousuke. I know about it all very well. Since a long...long time ago."

In a flash, Hirako had jumped down from where we stood and appeared in front of Ichigo. Ichigo jumped in alarm. Hirako raised his arm and expanded his hand in front of Ichigo's face.

"Well, I'll tell ya the specifics later," Hirako stated, "looks like we should do as you say and teach you right away. It will get you off my back...and allow Velvet to properly rest without disturbance."

Ichigo finally seemed to realize that when Hirako said 'Velvet', he was referring to me. I noticed the orange-headed teenager's eyes land on me. His eyes widened even further as he blinked, almost as if he was trying to prove if I am there or not.

"Kobayashi?" he asked, shocked.

Hirako's hand suddenly glowed blue, "You finally noticed her, I see. Let's get started then, Ichigo."

And then Kurosaki Ichigo fainted.

* * *

I ignored the orders I was given from refraining to go downstairs while the Vizards were helping Ichigo. I slowly descended the stairs, my heart racing faster as I felt a large amount of reiatsu build up the lower I went. When I finally arrived at the bottom, I was surprised to see a large barrier formed around Ichigo...

Ichigo...I could barely even recognize him. His body was covered in white – he looked like some sort of reptile. I gasped when I realized his coral pink flame was _gone_. All I saw was darkness. He was completely surrounded by it...his light has been completely swollen. I instantly regretted coming down. This wasn't something I was supposed to see.

My eyes landed on Lisa who was fighting him. I blinked, surprised that I could see her reiryoku. I instantly recognized it – just like I did with Hiyori earlier. Lisa's reiryoku was the powder blue flame. It was burning brightly inside of her and often fluctuated as she moved. I stepped forward and approached Hirako, who was watching the fight calmly with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," I greeted. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"I thought I told ya not to come down 'ere," Hirako stated.

I shrugged, "It's boring up there."

"Sleep," Hirako ordered.

I shook my head, "I have done enough sleeping."

Hirako shook his head, but didn't chase me away. I watched as a gap was opened in the barrier and Lisa jumped out. Seconds later, Kensei jumped in, replacing her. He started fighting the reptile Ichigo.

I sat down on the ground, tired of standing and watching the fight unfold before me. I sighed in boredom. Hirako glanced at me, but I ignored his disapproving look and remained where I sat. Suddenly, reptile Ichigo came to a halt. I frowned as he turned around and faced me.

"Oi," Kensei groaned as he waved, trying to catch reptile Ichigo's attention, "what are you lookin' at?"

But, reptile Ichigo has long-forgotten Kensei. I noticed that the white that covered Ichigo increased, his arm was now fully covered as well as his face and part of his chest. In the center of his chest, was a hole. I looked up and froze. His yellow eyes was watching me intently. I gulped. Hirako seemed to notice, since he was now standing on his feet and watching Ichigo, carefully.

I tried looking away, but those yellow eyes kept my frozen. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I tried to free myself from the invisible grasp Ichigo seemed to have on me, but my body wouldn't respond. Suddenly, I felt a strong shake shudder through my body. I gasped as I tried to suppress the

reiatsu that suddenly appeared out of nowhere so that I could breathe, but it was impossible. I wasn't strong enough to withstand such force. I gasped for air as I stumbled unto my feet, my eyes never leaving Hollow Ichigo's yellow eyes. Slowly, the world started to fade into white. I rubbed my eyes, to determine whether I was dreaming or not – but the white did not go away.

Images flashed in front of me.

_Two young men with silver hair stood in front of a large building. It was dark, the only light coming from the full moon high in the skies. Dressed in traditional Japanese garb, the men were facing each other, their amethyst eyes solely focused on each other._

"_Are you just going to leave like this?" the older man asked._

_The younger man replied, "I have to. For the sake of Velvet."_

I frowned, but quickly the image changed to something else.

_A woman with long lilac hair was stroking the head of a child. Her arms were wrapped around the child protectively with a smile graced on her red lips._

"_You are very special Velvet," the woman whispered, "that is why you must live on."_

I collapsed unto my knees and clutched my head. Hirako knelt beside me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Velvet," he murmured, "what is wrong with you?" Is this the negative side affects of losing your Chain of Fate?"

I screamed as my head throbbed in pain. I could feel everyone's gazes on me now, Hollow Ichigo long forgotten. I looked up, those yellow eyes still staring at me. My blood ran cold when a creepy snicker escaped his lips.

Hirako noticed, so he swooped me up into his arms and disappeared in a flash step. Instantly we appeared in his room, where he gently lay me down on his bed. Tears flowed down my cheeks as he tucked me in.

"I have to go back," he whispered. I didn't respond. Once he was gone, I got out of bed and left his room. I stared at the half-open door that led to the warehouse. I looked back, then stepped forward and slipped past Hachi's barrier.

Then, I started running as fast as my legs could carry me.


	9. Just Like Takumi

**A/N: I am currently debating whether I should write a lemon or not! Be sure to vote on the poll on my profile!

* * *

**

_Just Like Takumi_

My legs were screaming in pain as I ran. I ran and ran whilst ignoring everything around me. The world zoomed past me as I increased my speed. I had to get there. And fast. I want to see him. I want to hold him. I want to be embraced by my brother.

Finally I arrived at the hospital. It was dark and most of the lights in the hospital was off or dim. I inhaled deeply.

_Takumi._

Again, I started running. My legs moved before I even realized it. The pain was left forgotten due to my desperation to arrive at the location I dream of. I ran past the reception desk, up the flights of stairs and down the corridors until I came to a halt before a light turquoise door. Takumi's name was printed on a piece of paper on the front. I reached out and touched his name with the tip of my fingers.

_What is wrong with me?_

I slipped through the door, my amethyst eyes expecting to see my brother lying peacefully on his bed. Instead, I was greeted by a empty bed. I stared horrified at the empty bed before me, the sheets were rumpled. I stepped forward and rested my hand on the mattress. _Warm. _I frowned as fear etched inside of me. Where has my brother gone? Where was Takumi? He wasn't dead was he?

"Takumi..." I whispered.

"Yes?" a male voice suddenly spoke behind me. I froze as the familiarity of that voice washed through me. My eyes widened and I slowly turned, my heels were burning and my heart was thundering inside my chest. When I finally turned around I was met by amethyst eyes affectionately watching me. He was standing tall in a hospital gown and leaning on crutches for support.

"Takumi..." I breathed, shocked. He was awake! _Awake. _My brother was standing before me, perfectly fine...awake.

"Dammit, Velvet," Takumi growled, "what are you doing here, girl?"

My eyes widened further, "You...you...can see me?"

Takumi laughed, "Hell yeah, babe. I can see you. Quite clearly too. Man, I nearly had a heart attack when they told me you were dead. Looking mighty fine, darling."

Tears formed in my eyes, "You're awake."

"Hell yes, I'm awake and kicking," Takumi snorted. I smiled between the tears that rolled down my cheeks. He even sounded like himself. My Takumi was awake and healthy. My brother was alive. After seven months he was finally back.

"Can you ever forgive me?" I sobbed.

Takumi scoffed, "Geez, you sound like mother now. Take a chill pill, dear. I'm okay and so are you."

I laughed, "So, why can you see me?" Takumi's eyes darkened and then he slowly hopped towards the bed. I helped him get back down and then tucked him in. He motioned for me to sit next to him, so I did. He pulled me against him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. The warmth of his body radiated around me. I felt at home in his arms.

"I've always been able to see ghosts," Takumi stated. My eyes widened again and I looked up into his eyes.

"Really? Always?" I asked. Takumi nodded.

"So have you," he explained, "you were just too stupid to know the difference between dead and alive."

"Gee, thanks, bro," I snorted. Takumi chuckled and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Man, you look like a fine woman," Takumi pointed out, "spill. Which man stole your first kiss?"

I laughed nervously. Takumi has always been able to read me like a book. The fact that he knew I was kissed by someone proved that he had a sixth sense or something. In a way, it was nice, but him knowing everything would become a problem later.

"No one you know," I stated.

Takumi frowned, "Someone dead, I presume? Try me. I know quite a few dead people, my dear."

"He's dead, yes...but he's not a plus."

"You even know about pluses? Wow. Maybe you ain't so stupid! Not a plus, aye? So what? A hollow?"

"Um...he isn't a hollow...yet he kinda is...it's hard to explain."

Takumi scowled, "Let me guess...was it Hirako?"

I gasped, "How did you know?"

Takumi laughed, "He's the only Vizard with the guts to kiss you. If one of the others tried they know they will have to face me. Hirako...he likes teasing me."

I frowned, "Oh? Do tell!"

Takumi patted my shoulder, "Later, dear, later. I don't think you're ready for the truth quite yet."

I sighed, "You mean the truth about us?"

Takumi's eyes darkened again, "Yes, babe. The truth about us."

* * *

Although I begged Takumi to tell me the truth, he refused and shushed me out his room, claiming he required 'sleep'. How exactly can you sleep after being unconscious for so long? Hasn't he had enough sleep to last him awhile? Shaking my head I stepped outside and stretched my arms above my head.

Takumi was awake! I still couldn't believe it. Not only that, he _could _see me. Somehow that made me feel much better. I can always speak with him now. Relief washed through me. Smiling I skipped towards the street to head back, only to spot a familiar blonde wearing a hat watching me. My eyebrow twitched as I skipped past him.

"Velvet," Hirako hissed coldly. I stopped and turned around and shot him an innocent look.

"Oh, Hirako," I chuckled, "didn't see you there."

"Don't pull that Takumi shit with me," Hirako sneered. I froze at his comment. With wide eyes I watched Hirako pull on his hat and then tuck his hands in his pockets, "Why did you leave?"

I sighed, "I'm not a baby, y'know?"

Hirako's eyes narrowed, "Takumi is awake, isn't he?"

Anger started to boil inside me, "What does my brother have to do with anything? How do you even know his name?"

Hirako smirked, "He hasn't told you anything? Looks like he was serious about keeping you in the dark."

I could feel my heart beat violently in my chest. Hirako watched me with a serious and deadly expression, his lips were curled into a grimace and his hands were buried deep in his pockets. I tightened my fist and narrowed my eyes.

"What are you hiding from me?" I demanded, "How do you know my brother? How does my brother know you? Who _are_ you?"

Hirako sighed and pulled his fingers through his blonde hair. I could feel my heart beat in my ears. I was angry, so so angry. I hate being left in the dark.

"You know who I am Velvet," Hirako stated, "I told you."

I snorted, "Former Captain of the Fifth Division, yes I know. But that doesn't explain how you know my brother!"

I wanted to scream. I wanted to strangle Hirako. I wanted to slap my brother. I loved Takumi to bits. I never wanted to hurt him again. But I hate being treated like a child who can't handle the truth. I want to know the truth.

"Let's go back," Hirako finally breathed, "I'll tell you when the time is right."

I had no choice but to follow after him.

* * *

When we finally arrived back at the warehouse, Hirako disappeared downstairs to assist with Ichigo's training. Apparently he was back to himself now – he has defeated his inner hollow. I felt relieved since I never wanted to see him like that again. The memory was already painful enough as it is.

I collapsed on the bed in Hirako's room. The scent of sandalwood, vanilla and oranges filled my nostrils as I pulled the covers over myself. My anger has not subsided, but when the fresh scent of Hirako filled me, I felt better. It was strange. It comforted me. I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt so hopeless. So powerless. If only there was something I could do.

I thought of my parents. How their deaths took a toll on my life. I was very close with my father, he was a brilliant man and I loved him deeply. My mother and I did not get along as well as I would have hoped, but she was an amazing woman. Their deaths wasn't something I wished for. I wish I could turn back time and prevent it. Then I might still be alive today. Then I would never have to face these strange conflicting feelings within me.

I lay silently with my eyes closed until sleep finally consumed me.


	10. Just Like A New Friend

_Just Like a New Friend_

If there was one thing I cannot do, it's cook. A normal person would suspect that I knew how to cook, since I lived by myself for seven months. Sadly, Takumi and my father were the only two in my family who could cook. Not even my mother knew the difference between tomato sauce and blood. So how did I survive seven months without my brother around to feed me? Convenience store meals of course. They are tasty and nutritious most of the time. I also drank meal replacement shakes – they have many nutrients and vitamins I need.

So you would expect that when Hirako ordered me to make breakfast, I toppled over into a fit of laughter.

"You want me to cook?" I asked in between my giggles. Hirako merely nodded. "You're joking right? I can't cook to save my own life!"

Hirako rolled his eyes, "It can't be that bad."

"No, seriously," I stated seriously, "not even Orihime's cooking can compare to mine. And her food is serious shit."

I received a glare for that comment. I think Hirako has a crush on Orihime or something. The thought made my insides twitch.

"Just cook some damn breakfast," Hirako growled. I quirked an eyebrow as he stomped out of the room.

"Someone has his panties twisted," I muttered under my breath. I strolled over to the kitchen and opened the pantry door, only to be greeted by a lonely sack of flour. I blinked. Was this all they had in their kitchen? Seriously? Annoyed, I slammed the door and stomped towards the fridge. There was only a carton of milk, a can of sour cream and olives. I sighed. Looks like I'm going shopping.

I approached Lisa and asked her how shopping worked here. She explained that they usually get convenience store meals, but it was getting boring and it made her want to puke. I agreed with her.

"I can give you some cash," Lisa offered.

I laughed, "Me, shopping? Yeah right!"

Lisa seemed confused, until it dawned on her, "Oh..."

Yeah, I don't think there are grocery stores for ghosts quite yet. But I'll be sure to add that to my to-do list of things before going to heaven.

"I'll go buy us pizza or something," Lisa sighed, "I really don't want to go to the supermarket now."

I shrugged. It saved me from going shopping...and _cooking_. I love Lisa. She seriously not just saved my ass but all the losers who would eat my food and die because of it. Not that Vizards aren't already dead, but whatever.

Satisfied, I went downstairs to the training area to check up on Ichigo...and his stupid orange hair. I preferred to stay away due to the fright he gave me when he transformed into a Hollow, but now it seemed almost normal to have him around. He still couldn't believe that I was a ghost though – or the fact that my chain of whatever is gone.

I hate how Ichigo stared at my chest. I'm not a abnormality! I'm just...unique! And my boobs belong to me! Although, I highly doubt he was staring at my chest because of my boobs.

"I thought you were making breakfast?" Kensei asked when I sat down beside him.

"There's nothing to eat in this place," I stated, "and I can't exactly go shopping either."

"Oh," was his reply. I snorted. Kensei annoyed me. I don't know why, but he just did.

"You're too slow!" Hiyori scolded as she smacked Ichigo's face with her sandal, "how many times must I tell you that if you don't hon your mask faster you'll die!"

I yawned. Watching them spar was really boring, but I have nothing else to do. There was no T.V in this place (another thing on my to-do list) and Hirako's collection of books was just foul. They didn't call him a pervert for nothing. I had a look at his manga and nearly gagged. The stuff put even the word 'erotica' to shame.

Lisa returned soon with our pizza. We all ate in silence, even Hiyori was silent. Usually during meals she would snap at Ichigo and lecture him on his poor performance. He usually snapped back with quirky remarks. I never got bored of their arguments at least. It was one entertaining thing in this dull place.

Hiyori jumped up after finishing two slices of pizza, "Alright, back to training!"

Ichigo groaned, "I barely even ate!"

"Stop complaining!" Hiyori barked as she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away. We all watched in silence while nibbling on our pizza.

"Velvet," Hirako called me. I looked up just as I took a bite out of my pizza and blinked.

"Hn?" was the only sound I could muster while chewing. Takumi always lectured me about not talking with my mouth full of food.

"We need to talk," he stated. I waited. Hirako sighed, "Alone."

Oh. Alone. Right. I nodded and finished off my pizza, stood up and followed him upstairs. I could feel the others' eyes on my back, but I ignored the shivers that it sent up and down my spine. Hirako led to us to his bedroom, where I sat down on the bed and he closed the door behind us.

"What's up?" I asked.

Hirako turned to face me, a very serious expression played on his face. I gulped. I rarely saw him serious. It was actually frightening seeing him like this. Without his smug look or sly smile. It was weird...and confusing.

"I have a favor to ask," he stated. I frowned. Since when does Hirako ask favors of me?

"What?" I asked.

"Don't do anything reckless," he ordered. It was more an order than a request and it confused me. A part of me was happy that he seemed worried, but another part of me burned with anger. It was as if he couldn't trust me.

"Oh?" I barked, "So what? I'm some stupid child who can't take care of myself now? I'm already dead Hirako! What worse could happen to me?"

Hirako narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Even Shinigami die. Besides, you have special abilities – Hollows will target you."

I laughed, "Well whoop-dee-doo! That's my problem, not yours!"

A very awkward silence befell us then. I always yelled at Hirako and became annoyed with him, but never so angry that we would literally full-out argue. It was exhilarating and frightening at the same time. I was never one to like violence, but I do what I must to stand up for myself.

"Please Velvet," Hirako's tone suddenly changed, it seriously sounded like he was begging, "do this for me."

I felt my heart skip a beat, "Why? Why do you suddenly care so much?"

Hirako didn't say anything. His hazel eyes watched me intently. The air in the room suddenly became suffocating. My heart was beating fast in my chest and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Why was I so nervous? Why did I feel like this?

"Velvet..." Shinji mumbled. I looked away from him. The way he looked at me frightened me. His expression was so deep...so caring...so...worried? It was strange. I stood up and pushed past him and stomped out of the room. I needed fresh air. I needed to get away from Hirako. There was something wrong with me.

I ignored him as he called me. I kept moving forward.

* * *

I ended up aimlessly wandering through the streets of the city. My heart was still pounding in my chest, but I have calmed down somewhat. The streets were crowded and the sun blazed high in the sky. I pulled my fingers through my silver hair and sighed.

Should I go visit Takumi? I stopped and sighed. I wanted to visit him, but I'll just end up begging him to tell me the truth the whole time. And I know that he will refuse. Takumi id dead-set on not telling me until I am ready. It's his stupid way of protecting me.

Protect. I looked up at the sky as that word washed through my mind. Was Hirako trying to protect me? If so, why? Why would he want to protect me? What did he see in me? I was nothing but a messed up teenager. All my life I have been alone. I had no friends as a child, my parents died when I was ten and my brother was always busy trying to make money. He was always working – he didn't have time for me. Because of this, I was always alone and my life is messed up because of it.

How could anyone appreciate me at all?

Damn, I sound like an emo now. With a sigh, I tugged on my silver hair and then found my eyes roaming the shops. My gaze stopped on the a salon. I blinked and then glanced at my fingers that have curled around my silver locks. I looked back up at the hair salon and then back at my hair. A few seconds passed and then I made my decision.

I was going to cut my hair and start anew.

I turned on my heels and started heading back to the warehouse, but I knew that I would be disturbed there. So I came to a halt at the crossing and glanced at the street that headed to the neighborhood where I originally lived. I gripped tightly onto my skirt and bit my lip. With a deep intake of air, I moved forward.

I arrived at my apartment soon after and slipped through the wall. I glanced around. The apartment was neat. After my death, someone must have come to clean it while Takumi is still in hospital. I inhaled deeply. It smelled refreshing too. It was nice, but I missed my dirty apartment. It reminded me of my life.

I rummaged through the kitchen drawer until I found a pair of scissors. I gripped onto it tightly and debated whether I should do this. My long hair was my pride. I have been growing it since I was a child ever since I received a compliment that my hair was beautiful like the moon. I don't know who told me that – but the memory etched into my brain forever.

I ran my fingers along the base of the scissors and then sighed. I can't turn back. Not now. Not when I am so conflicted with myself. Not when I need to start over. I raised the scissors, gathered my hair and then cut.

I watched my hair fall to the ground. I stared at the piles of silver on the floor as I kept cutting, not caring that I was making a mess. Before I knew it, tears started flowing down my cheeks. While sobs escaped my throat I kept cutting my hair until I was left with a messy bob. I dropped the scissors on the floor and collapsed. I don't know why the heck I am crying, but I just suddenly felt so emotional.

Was it the hair? Was it my argument with Hirako? Was it the fact that I am dead? I don't know, but I felt like my life was a wreck. And I am not even alive anymore. Did all ghosts feel like this? Lost and emotional? Confused and angry?

"Need help with that?" a voice asked me. I jumped, shocked that someone entered my apartment. I looked up, fear coursing through me as my eyes locked with a pair of brown eyes. They were rich and deep...like chocolate. It was a man. He was tall, with broad shoulders and shaggy brown hair. He also wore ridiculously large glasses.

"W-who are you?" I asked. He could see me? How did he get in here?

"I'm a friend," the man stated and he smiled. It was a genuine, warm smile. For some reason my heart tugged. I've seen this man before, but I don't know where.

"H-how did you get in here?" I stuttered.

"The front door," the man pointed out. I blinked and glanced at the door. It was open. I didn't use the door...which means it was probably unlocked in the first place. I turned my attention back to the stranger.

"What do you want?" I asked. Despite the fact that I was supposed to feel wary around him, I was supposed to stay away from strange people who enter my house, I felt content...safe...it was strange.

"I sensed you were here," the man stated, "do you want me to fix the ends of your hair?"

I blinked. I consciously ran my fingers over my hair. My style of cutting was messy and has left my hair uneven and messy. I nodded. The man smiled and picked up the scissors from the floor. I turned around and allowed him to pull his fingers through my hair and start cutting the ends to straighten them out. I was stunned at myself. I was allowing a stranger to cut my hair!

Hell must have frozen over.

"Why did you cut your hair?" the man asked.

"I felt like it," I replied.

"A pity," he stated, "your hair is beautiful...like the moon."

I froze. That compliment. That voice. It all sounded so familiar.

"Did you inherit your hair from your mother?" the man asked. I shook my head. My parents were both brunettes. My brother and I stood out in our family with silver hair. It was strange and I was constantly teased because of it.

"Hm," hummed the man. Silence enveloped, but it was comfortable. Finally he finished straightening my hair and stood up. He placed the scissors on the counter and held out his hand to help me up. I took it gratefully and allowed him to pull me up and back onto my feet.

"Thank you," I whispered.

The man smiled, "You're welcome, I'm Suigetsu by the way."

Suigetsu. So that was his name. Oddly, I don't think it suited him, but whatever. I smiled, "I'm Velvet."

"I know," Suigetsu pointed out. I quirked an eyebrow.

"You do?" I asked, astonished.

"I knew your parents," he stated. My eyes widened. Was that why he was so familiar? Why it felt like I have known him for a long time? It wasn't impossible. I smiled. After my parents died, we lost contact with most of their accomplices...the only people we really stayed in contact with was my mother's employer – who was gracious enough to find us this apartment.

"I better go," I finally stated, "it was nice meeting you though."

Suigetsu nodded, "Indeed. Hopefully we meet again soon."

I simply nodded and then left. But I could have sworn I heard Suigetsu mumble "_Very soon_" under his breath in a menacing voice. It sent a shiver down my spine, but when I glanced over my shoulder, I saw that Suigetsu was gone. I frowned.

Was he a ghost?


	11. Just Like the Moon

**A/N: Be sure to vote on the poll if you haven't already!**

* * *

_Just Like the Moon_

When I returned to the warehouse, Hirako ignored me. He glanced at me, but didn't greet me or say a word. He simply took a sip of his coffee and then disappeared upstairs. I looked at my shoes when I felt the others' confused gazes on me. Even Ichigo seemed interested in our strange behavior.

My mind wandered to Suigetsu. He aroused my curiosity. I didn't know him, but he seemed so familiar...like I have known him for a long time.

"Hachi," I whispered as I poked him. The large man looked down at me with a curios expression, "Can I sleep in your room tonight? Hirako and I...we're not on friendly terms right now."

Hachi smiled, "Of course. You can have the bed, I'll be fine."

I thanked him and then disappeared into his room, where I buried myself under the covers of Hachi's large bed. I shivered and curled up into a ball to preserve some heat. I closed my eyes and sighed. I had another headache. Why won't they just go away? Were ghosts even supposed to feel pain?

I could hear the voices of Hiyori and Lisa outside, but I shut them out. I didn't want to listen. I simply wanted to curl up into a ball and stay like that. My 'life' has suddenly become a whirlwind. Everything spun around in different directions. I don't even know who I am anymore. Was I Velvet? Was that who I am? Or was I someone else?

Who knew that a ghost could have an identity crises?

With a sigh, I tried to eliminate all thought from my mind. I wanted peace and tranquility. I wanted everything to come together and make sense. I wanted to know the truth. I want Takumi to stop treating me like a baby. I want Hirako to see me for I am. I want them both to treat me like Suigetsu did – with respect.

Finally sleep overtook me.

* * *

_I watched the world around me with curious eyes. I was surrounded by large cherry blossom trees and white buildings that looked awfully peculiar. My hand was being held tightly by another. I blinked and looked to my right. A short, petite woman with lilac hair and amethyst eyes that matched my own was clutching tightly onto my hand. We walked forward together, her long silk Kimono made her look like an elegant queen. _

_Who was she I found myself asking. And why was I so small?_

_We came to a halt before a crowd. Men and women alike were all dressed in black Kimonos with swords resting on their hips. I tightened my grip on the woman's hand and hid behind her robes. These men in black frightened me. _

"_Velvet," the woman smiled as she looked at me, "you don't have to be scared. Shinigami exist to protect us."_

_I looked at the woman curiously. How did she know my name? Shinigami? These men were Shinigami? Why were there so many? Where am I?_

_I panicked when two men approached us from the crowd. One was blonde, with long hair that flowed down his back. He had his hands buried in his pockets, his back was hunched and over his shoulders was a white haori. Behind him was another man. He had shaggy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and black rimmed glasses. They both had swords._

"_Good day, Captain Hirako," the woman in front of me greeted as she bowed. The blonde wove her off. So his name was Hirako? The name was familiar...it rung a bell deep within my soul. I was mesmerized by him. My amethyst eyes watched him intently as he talked to the woman before me. I noticed the man with shaggy brown hair watching me. He had a smile on his face. I blushed. _

"_Excuse me, Madam Kannagi," the shaggy haired man interrupted, "but how old is your daughter?"_

_The woman before me smiled politely, "She will be turning seven in two weeks."_

_The man smiled at me again. I didn't like the look he gave me. It felt like he was telling me with his eyes that he knew something I didn't._

"_How's that other brat of yers?" Captain Hirako asked._

"_Takumi?" the woman asked, "He has been training diligently. I am afraid he is dead set on joining your Division."_

_I didn't miss the smirk that played on the blonde's lips. The shaggy haired man knelt before me and patted my head. I winced, but when the woman who was supposedly my 'mother' gave me a reassuring smile, I tried to look as brave as I could._

"_What about you?" he asked me. I blinked. What about me?_

"_Do you want to become a Shinigami?" my 'mother' asked me. I glanced at her. She couldn't be my mother. My mother was a brunette with silver eyes. She was human. She wasn't this woman with lilac hair. She wasn't this woman who smiled at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world._

"_No," I stated flatly. My voice was childish. _

_The shaggy haired man's smile broadened, "I believe you will become a fine Shinigami." He stood up and bowed to my 'mother'. I didn't miss the odd look he gave her. He gazed at her with recognition which my 'mother' returned. I frowned. Were strangers supposed to look at each other that way?_

"_Good day," my 'mother' bowed as the two men left. I watched them disappear into the crowd. My 'mother' squeezed my hand and then gave me a serious look, "My dear, do not ever get on Sousuke-san's bad side, alright?"_

"_Who's Sousuke-san?" I asked. _

"_The man with the glasses," my 'mother' stated, "he might only be a lieutenant, but he is powerful. Very powerful. Rank means next to nothing to a man like him. Treat him with utmost respect."_

_I didn't understand what she was saying at that time.

* * *

_

I shot up in Hachi's bed as the dream came to a conclusion. I glanced around and sighed in relief when I realized I was still in Hachi's room. Confusion overwhelmed me as the dream's events played over inside my mind.

I kicked my legs over the edge of the bed and stumbled outside. It was pitch black and no one was around. Everyone was probably asleep or busy elsewhere. I quickly tiptoed to the stairs that led to Hirako's room. I didn't even bother to knock, I simply opened the door and stepped into the dark room. His golden reiryoku danced around me and filled me with warmth.

I approached his bed and shivered. The dream confused me. It was as if it reached deep down into my soul and pulled on the strings that were meant to be left untouched. I glanced at Hirako. I couldn't see him well, but his golden aura was there. He was calm and fast asleep. His reiryoku seemed so peaceful – I didn't want to disturb him. Without thinking, I pulled away the covers and got into his bed beside him. I pulled the covers up to my chin and scooted closer to Hirako, yearning for his warmth and the exhilarating feeling of his aura.

Content, I closed my eyes. I don't know what came over me, but I felt drawn to Hirako. Like he was an anchor that reeled me in. I felt myself relaxing as I laid there beside him.

Sleep came sooner than I expected and this time I did not dream.

* * *

When I woke up, I met hazel eyes watching me curiously. I felt a blush spread to my cheeks when I noticed that at some point during the night, my legs got tangled with the skinny legs of Hirako.

"Um," I muttered groggily, "good morning?"

Hirako chuckled, "It's not everyday I wake up with a girl in my bed."

I rolled my eyes, but did not make an attempt to move. Truthfully I was comfortable. Very comfortable. My legs might be tangled, my hair might be a mess, my breath probably stinks but I felt at home beside Hirako in his bed. It was strange. It was nothing like the content feeling I had when with Takumi. It was much more serious and heartwarming.

"You don't mind...do you?" I asked.

"Nope," Hirako stated. I rolled my eyes again. Of course he doesn't mind. "Is there a reason why you sneaked into my bed though?"

I blushed again and shifted my gaze away from Hirako, "I had a dream. A really weird dream. I needed comfort."

"So you sneaked into my bed?" Hirako asked. I could hear the amusement in his tone.

My eyebrow twitched, "You got a problem?"

"No," Hirako stated. I sighed. Why did he annoy me so much? Why couldn't Hirako just for once hold me and treat me equally like a woman?

Wait a minute... Did I just say that?

Holy shit, I did.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious I tried to scoot away from Hirako, but his legs tightened around mine and prevented me from moving. I gasped and looked up into his hazel eyes. All sarcasm was swept away and he was watching me seriously. I gulped.

"Hirako..." I trailed off. My heart leaped inside my chest as Hirako reached up and tucked a stray strand of silver hair behind my ear. His touch sent electricity shooting down my spine.

"Shinji," Hirako whispered, causing me to frown, "when will you start calling me Shinji?"

I couldn't speak. I was speechless. My heart jumped in my ribcage and my cheeks flamed.

"Shinji..." I whispered when I found my voice. It felt odd calling him by his first name, but at the same time it felt right. Shinji smiled warmly, something I rarely saw him do. His hand moved from my hair down to my cheek where his fingers gently caressed my skin. His touch was warm and comforting.

"That's better," Shinji stated. I watched him as he watched me. It felt like an eternity as the two of us lay there, our legs intertwined, our eyes locked and his fingers touching my heated skin. "What did you dream 'bout?"

That question seemed to break the trance we were in. The dream swam through my head and suddenly the headache I had before returned. I groaned and rubbed my temples.

"It was...strange," I whispered, "I was a child...and you were there."

"Me?" Shinji asked, surprised.

"Yes," I whispered, "you had long hair. But I know it was you."

I noticed Shinji's expression turning into a snarl, "Was there someone else with me?"

I nodded, "Yes...a man with glasses...I think his name was Sousuke?" I froze when that name escaped my lips. _Sousuke. Aizen Sousuke. _The woman in my dream had warned me about him, about how powerful he was. Why didn't I realize sooner?

Shinji's eyes darkened, "Aizen...you dreamed of Aizen?"

I nodded slowly. But how could I dream of him? I didn't know him! I have never met him before! I panicked. Did this mean something? Was there something wrong with me? Shinji muct have noticed my panicked expression, for he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's alright," he whispered, "it was just a dream."

Somehow I had the feeling he was trying to convince himself, not me. I was confused. If I dreamed of Shinji during his days as a Captain...then does that mean it was a memory? Does that mean I was there? But that couldn't be! I'm a human! My parents were human!

"Shinji," I muttered.

"Hm?"

"I need to know the truth," I whispered, "who am I? Who are you? Who is Takumi? Who are my parents?"

Silence enveloped us. I could feel Shinji tense, but his arms remained wrapped around me. After awhile he pulled away, but our legs remained intertwined. His hazel eyes bore holes into mine and then he sighed.

"I will tell you in the morning," he stated, "first, get some more sleep."

I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to know the truth. I opened my mouth to protest, but I was silenced when Shinji locked his lips with mine. I froze, but soon melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around him. Shinji's fingers buried themselves in my short silver hair. Our tongues pushed together as we frantically searched for shared heat. After awhile he pulled away.

"Get some sleep, Velvet," Shinji whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes.

As I drifted off, I heard Shinji whisper, "_Your hair really reminds me of the moon._"


	12. Just Like Ulquiorra Cifer

_Just Like Ulquiorra Cifer_

Waking up next to Shinji again was not awkward in the least. We both rolled over, kicked our legs over the edge of the bed and got up. We stretched our arms and I pulled my fingers through my short hair. I didn't miss my long hair at all.

I took a long, hot shower. I stood still and allowed the water to pour down on me as my dream replayed in my mind like an endless video. It wasn't a nightmare, it wasn't scary, but somehow it disturbed me. The fact that I saw the enemy of the Shinigami in my dream had to mean something bad. I didn't even know him personally!

Aizen Sousuke. I remember a few distinct details about him from my dream. Shaggy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and black rimmed glasses. I froze, my eyes shot open. I stared in horror at the white tiles of the shower.

_Suigetsu. _Aizen Sousuke looked exactly like _Suigetsu. _Why didn't I notice before? The resemblance was there! They could be mistaken for twins! My heart started beating radically in my chest. I allowed a powerful monster to touch me! I allowed him to cut my hair! How did I not notice the presence of evil? Why couldn't I sense his reiatsu?

I quickly jumped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my body and dashed outside. I ignored the fact that was naked, I ignored the fact that at least eight other people lived in the warehouse (and most are men) and I ignored the fact that Shinji was a pervert and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I could see his golden aura clearly, like it was a second sun. He was outside. I ignored the odd stares I received from Kensei and Mashiro as I ran past them and out the warehouse.

Hirako was leaning against a tree in the distance. I increased my speed, but all of a sudden it started to feel like I was getting slower. I panicked. It looked like instead of getting closer, I was getting farther away from him. I opened my mouth to scream, to call his name, but my voice abandoned me. Fear coursed through my veins. What was happening to me?

Suddenly it seemed like the world froze. Nothing moved but myself. I spun around frantically, my skin has formed goosebumps. A shiver shot through my spine and then I felt it. Something was watching me. I spun around and was met by two deep emerald green eyes.

I was mesmerized by the sheer beauty of the eyes. I have never seen such a deep green, but despite the beautiful color, the eyes were cold, calculating and withdrawn. My gaze shifted to the crown of the owner's head, back down to his eyes, his nose and then his lips. His skin was pale – so white in fact, that even the moon would be jealous. He was dressed in similar garb than a Shinigami, only the colors were reversed.

I gulped when I noticed his aura. Surrounding him, like a deep forest, was a powerful green layer of reiatsu. It was dark and heavy – even worse than Ichigo's! I stepped backwards, only to trip and fall on my bottom.

"Human," the pale creature hissed coldly, "why do you run?"

I looked up into those dark pools of green and blinked. Why did I run? Oh, right. I wanted to talk to Shinji! I wanted to tell him that Suigetsu was Aizen Sousuke! I have to let Shinji know!

The pale creature stared at me coldly, then he turned around and with a click of his finger a dark hole appeared in the sky. I could sense darkness peering out from the hole. It was unlike anything I have ever seen before. It wretched inside of me, it made my stomach churn. I didn't like the aura of the darkness coming from the hole. It made me feel uneasy.

"What do you want?" I finally managed to choke out. My voice was hoarse. The pale creature glanced at me, then looked away.

"Nothing," the pale creature stated, "I am merely following orders."

I narrowed my eyes, but was unable to question him any further, for I was knocked unconscious.

* * *

When I came to, I was in an unfamiliar room. The walls, the ceiling even the furniture was bare. I was surrounded by white. Plain, boring old white. I sat up and gasped. All I could remember was the pale creature with the striking emerald eyes and then nothing. I grasped on to the sheets beneath me. I was on a bed. A very white bed.

I bit my lip and quickly got up. I had to get out of here. Now. I don't know where I am, but I wasn't going to be the tragic heroine who cries and waits for her 'knight in shining armor' to find her and then rescue her from the white tower. This wasn't a fairytale. This was my life and I was in control.

I quickly approached the door, only to find it locked. I groaned and glanced around me. There was only one window and it was small – way to small even for me to crawl through. I stared amazed at the outside. It was pitch black with a crescent moon resting in the heavens. Is it me, or is the moon reversed? Stretched out before me was an endless white desert.

What the heck is it with all the white?

I stepped forward, my eyes wide. Where was I? I don't know of any white deserts! I glanced around me in the room, hoping to find any clue to where I could possibly be. There was nothing. The room was bare with a simple bed, a couch and a table. That was it. No books, no T.V, there was nothing along the lines of entertainment or news.

The door creaked behind me, causing me to spin around. It was the pale creature again.

"You're awake," he stated coldly. I narrowed my eyes. I was still only dressed in a towel. He didn't seem to take any notice of my naked state. His emerald green eyes were solely focused on my face, my body was clearly of no interest to him.

"Who are you?" I demanded, "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing," the pale creature stated, "I want nothing from you."

"Then take me back!" I ordered.

"I cannot do that," he stated, "for I may not want anything, but others do."

I could feel anger rise within me, "Who are you?"

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer," the pale creature replied calmly, "however, it shouldn't matter to you, human."

I snarled. This Ulquiorra dude was starting to piss me off. Who does he think he is? Barging into my life, knocking me unconscious and dragging me to a white desert! And I'm naked! If I weren't dead and involved in the world of Shinigami and Hollow, I would say he was a pervert.

I was shaken from my reverie when something hit my face. I frowned as I pulled a white piece of fabric from my head. I looked down and noticed that it wasn't a piece of fabric, but a Furisode instead. It was white (what is with all the white?) with a black obi. I looked up curiously at Ulquiorra.

"Dress," he ordered, "Aizen-sama wishes to see you."

My blood ran cold when Aizen Sousuke's name left the pale creature's black lips.

* * *

Ulquiorra led me through endless halls of (surprise, surprise!) more white. All this white was definitely going to drive me insane. I walked slowly, Ulquiorra was at least a a few paces ahead of me. I was slowing on purpose. I don't want to face Aizen. I don't want to meet him.

Even though I probably already have. He just wasn't being honest.

To say I was scared was an understatement. The warning I received from the woman in my dream echoed through me. She warned me to never cross Aizen's path. He was dangerous. From what Shinji told me, I know that Aizen was dangerous. He was beyond dangerous. He was a monster. Combined with this intelligence and his power, he was an unbeatable foe unless you somehow got the upper hand.

There was no way I would ever be able to fight him off.

Ulquiorra turned around and ordered me to hurry up. I did speed up slightly, until he turned around and then I slowed down again. A single question floated in my mind.

What did Aizen Sousuke want with me?

* * *

Before me stood two large white doors. They were carved out of heavy stone (at least that's what it looked like) and I felt small and intimidated by them. The door opened after Ulquiorra announced his presence. We stepped inside. Everything was still white, but the floor at least had some color to it. The room was large and barren, the only thing that caught my attention was a high platform with a stone throne. As we moved closer, I could see the silhouette of a human sitting on the throne.

Ulquiorra came to stand-still. I stood silently besides him, my eyes locked on the human sitting above us. He had sleek brown hair with a single curl falling on his face. His eyes were chocolate brown and his lips were curled into an unsettling smirk. He was dressed in black Shinigami robes with a white coat over it.

I knew who he was instantly.

"I have brought the human, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra stated.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra," Aizen's voice was deep and cold, he didn't seem to be thankful at all, "you may leave."

Ulquiorra bowed, then spun around and left diligently, leaving me alone with Aizen Sousuke. I felt even more intimidated and nervous, now that I was alone with him in the room. Silence enveloped us.

"So," Aizen finally broke the silence, "Velvet, what do you think of my fortress?"

Truthfully, I think it's a pile of white shit, but I'm not about to say that out loud, "Fascinating," was all I could muster. Aizen seemed pleased with my response, since he somewhat relaxed and the smirk on his face turned into a much warmer smile.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded.

Aizen shook his head and made a tut-tut noise with his tongue, "Patience, young one. All answers will come with time. But first, let us have some tea."

Tea? Did I just hear him right? Did he just invite me to drink tea with him? _Tea_? Hell must have seriously just frozen over. Since when does someone have tea with their enemy?

Aizen disappeared from his throne and appeared before me in a flash. It startled me and caused me to stumble backwards. I lost my footing and nearly tumbled to the ground, but Aizen grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I regained my balance and quickly pulled away from him.

"You lied to me!" I spat, "You said your name was Suigetsu! You said you were my friend!"

Aizen smiled, "I am your friend, I never said I wasn't."

I snorted. Aizen merely continued smiling. He turned around and started moving towards another door. I followed him, not wanted to be left alone on a large room where monsters could jump out at any minute. We entered another large, barren room with a table and chairs in the center. Aizen sat down at the head of the table and he gestured for me to sit beside him. I complied without a word.

"I am so pleased you have come to visit," Aizen smiled, "I have been dying to talk to you."

Visit my ass. This was kidnapping! I remained silent and simply stared at the white table. A servant of some sort arrived with tea and served both of us a cup. The rich aroma of Jasmine tea filled my nostrils. At least the tea was normal.

Aizen took a sip and then he placed his gaze on me, "Tell me Velvet, when was the last time you saw your mother?"

I looked up, surprised. What was he implying? My mother was dead! He should know that if he actually took the decency to research me!

"When I was ten," I stated, "she's dead."

Aizen's smirk grew wider, "Are you sure?"

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Your _human _mother died when you were ten," Aizen pointed out, "what about your real mother? The woman who gave birth to you?"

I froze. _Human. Real mother. Gave birth to you. _Those statements echoed through my mind like a pile of falling rocks suddenly crashed down into me. He had to be lying! There was no way I could have _two_ mothers! There was also no way that my mother _wasn't _human! I was human! I know was human!

"You don't know anything, do you? Has Takumi being keeping everything a secret? He thinks it's a good idea? How foolish of him!" Aizen laughed as he took another sip of his tea. I did not respond. Aizen chuckled, "Your brother is just like his father. Skeptical. He thinks he is doing the right thing, and then his prize slips right through his fingers. Luckily, I am not your brother or his father, so I will tell you the _truth_. Velvet, my dear, is in fact, not your real name."


	13. Just Like Motoko Kannagi

**A/N: Sorry for the late update - I couldn't upload anything without receiving errors. Please take some time to vote on the poll on my profile! It would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

_Just Like Motoko Kannagi_

It was like dropping a bombshell.

"What?" I yelled as I stood up, my anger was flaring. This man had to be insane! "Of course my name is Velvet! It's the name my mother gave me!"

"Ah," Aizen smiled, "it's the name your _human _mother gave you."

I froze. There it is again. _Human _mother. Was my mother, the woman I have lived with up until now really not my biological mother? Was she simply treating me as her own in order to hide the truth from me?

"I don't understand," I muttered.

"Of course you don't," Aizen stated, "your foolish brother has been keeping his mouth shut."

I sat down again, my mind completely reeling. Should I trust this man? Was he really telling me the truth, or was he trying to brainwash me? I grasped my cup and took a large gulp of tea. My throat was dry, but the tea did not quench my sudden thirst.

"If my 'mother' isn't my real mother, then who is?" I asked.

"Her name was Aiko," Aizen replied, "I'm certain you have met her in your dreams. She was the one with the lilac hair."

My eyes widened. My dream...the woman who warned me that Aizen Sousuke was dangerous, that I shouldn't cross paths with him. She was my mother! She was the woman who gave birth to me! But that doesn't make sense...

"She called me Velvet," I stated.

"Ah, that she did," Aizen mumbled, "but that's because you only know yourself as 'Velvet'. Your real name has been locked away and thus your conscious cannot reach it."

I inhaled deeply, trying to calm by erratically beating heart. I took another gulp of tea, but my throat remained dry. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. My legs were aching, from what, I do not know. I bit my bottom lip and my stomach churned. I looked up into Aizen's chocolate brown orbs.

"If she is my mother, why did she give me away?" I asked.

"She did not," Aizen replied, "she was forced too. She had no choice. If she didn't, you would have died."

"Died?" I echoed.

"Correct," Aizen stated, "her husband would have killed you."

I sputtered, "Impossible! Why would my own father kill me?"

Aizen chuckled, "For he was _not_ your father."

My heart clenched tightly at those words. My mother's husband was not my father...does that mean I was conceived in adultery? Was I the result of an affair? Does that mean Takumi wasn't my brother, but my _half-brother_?

"Let's start at the beginning," Aizen stated, "when you were born."

Aizen reached out and touched my wrist. I shivered from his touch, his skin was icy cold. I gasped when the world suddenly whirled like a spiraling cloud around us and then we landed on the ground with a soft 'thud'. We were inside a large room of some sort of mansion. Around me were tatami mats and Shoji screens. It had to be a traditional Japanese home.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The past," Aizen stated, "About a century ago."

My attention snapped when I heard a loud scream echo through the mansion. I cringed and glanced at Aizen, who was smiling. His hand still gripped my wrist. He pulled me and dragged me to where the screaming was coming from. I had a really bad feeling about this.

We came to a bedroom, where a group of women were gathered around a bed, where another woman lay with her knees up and her head tilted back. She was the one screaming.

"Watch," Aizen ordered.

* * *

"_Push!" the midwife ordered the young lady of the household. Some of the other servants of the household were gathered around the bed, trying their hardest to calm the lady down, but nothing was working._

"_I am pushing, dammit!" the woman shrieked, her lilac hair clung to her sweaty face. _

"_You can do this, Milady!" the servants all echoed together, "You did this before with the Young Master after all!"_

"_I wasn't planning to do it again!" the woman bellowed in response. The midwife sighed. The young lady was never going to change. _

"_I need you to concentrate, Lady Aiko," the midwife added sternly. Aiko's eyes shifted to the midwife who was crouched between her legs, ready to catch the baby that was about to enter the world. _

"_I don't want to," Aiko whispered. The midwife smiled apologetically, causing the servants to glance at each other confused. Why did the lady not want to give birth to this child? This child's life was going to be a blessing! A second heir for the Kannagi family! Everyone, including Aiko should be rejoicing the baby's birth!_

"_I know, Milady," the midwife whispered, "I know. But you must – if this baby were to die, your husband will blame you."_

_Aiko bit her bottom lip and looked up at the ceiling. The midwife waited patiently, until Aiko nodded her head. The midwife smiled and readied herself._

"_Push!"_

* * *

I stared at the scene before me as Aiko, or my mother gave birth to me. It was strange, seeing yourself come out of the womb and into the world. I was small and plump, with a batch of silver hair on top of my head. I didn't cry when I entered the world. My mother panicked, thinking I was dead, but she didn't look too saddened by it. I think she wanted me dead, for I was a child conceived in adultery. She had brought shame upon herself and she did not want others to know. It pained me to know that my own mother wished for my death.

The midwife announced that I was alive and healthy. I was wrapped in a white blanket and handed to my mother, who held me for the first time. I watched with tears as my mother stared at me. I could see the instant affection and love that grew on her face as she watched my baby-self.

"She..." I sobbed. Aizen glanced at me.

"Yes," Aizen stated, "she loved you the minute she held you. She could not bear the thought of losing you. All thoughts of wishing for your death flew out the window."

I did not say another word. Instead I watched with tears as my mother cuddled with the newborn me. It was so beautiful, it felt almost like I was dreaming.

"Listen," Aizen commanded.

I did listen.

* * *

_Aiko grasped her newborn daughter's hand between her fingers. She was so small and frail, with an adorable path of silver hair and amethyst eyes. Aiko was grateful that the babe did not have any dominating traits from her father...it meant that the babe's origin might just be buried as a secret forever._

"_It's alright my child," Aiko whispered as she opened her kimono to allow the babe to reach her breast, "I will not let anyone harm you."_

_As the baby sucked, Aiko imagined the life the girl would lead. If the secret was never shared, her daughter could grow up in peace. Aiko made it her life goal to keep the secret buried deep._

"_What will you name her, Milady?" a servant asked. Aiko pondered for awhile, wondering what name could possibly fit a child like this._

"_Motoko," Aiko whispered, "her name will be Motoko."_

_The servants smiled. _

* * *

I gasped. An electric surge coursed through me as the name _Motoko _echoed through me. That name...I knew that name! It was my name! How could I have forgotten my own name? I collapsed, my wrist released from Aizen's grasp and the world suddenly spun again and I found myself back at the table where we shared tea.

Aizen watched me curiously, "Do you believe me now?"

I nodded slowly, "How did you do that? Show me my birth?"

Aizen smiled, "I have my ways. I can show you much more, but do you want to see it all?"

I didn't know if I wanted to. Was my past violent? Was it painful and frightening? Did my mother's husband actually try to kill me? Was he close to succeeding or was my mother just scared that it could become a possibility? I looked down at the tea cup before me. It was empty. My throat was dry and I craved to have more. Aizen must have read my mind, since he called a servant to prepare fresh tea.

"Is my past violent? Do I want to see it?" I asked.

"That is for you to decide," Aizen replied, "But heed this Velvet, you will discover a dark and undeniable truth. You might not be able to remain the way you are."

I frowned at this. What did he mean? Was the past so petrifying that it would change me from the inside out?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You might not be able to face your mother again," Aizen replied, "or your brother...or Hirako Shinji."

I froze. Shinji...I wonder if he noticed me before I disappeared? Did he see me approach? Did he get a fright when he realized I had vanished into thin air? I clenched my hands into fists.

"I want to know the truth," I stated.

Aizen nodded, "And the truth shall be yours. But first, I have a request."

What could Aizen Sousuke possibly want from me? I cannot give him anything. Aizen seemed to notice my confusion, since he laughed and patted my arm.

"Nothing crazy, don't worry," he stated, "I want but one thing from you. Your _loyalty._"

"Loyalty?" I gasped. How could he request such a thing from me? I was associated with his enemy! In fact, I still considered him my enemy! I haven't changed my opinion on him quite yet! After everything Shinji had told me, I knew I would never be able to trust Aizen fully.

Aizen nodded, "You don't have to become my ally, or join my ranks. You have freedom, Velvet. Freedom I will not take from you, but I do not want to fight you. I do not want to see you on the battlefield of the final battle."

I was stunned. Was he trying to protect me? Was that his ulterior motive? But why? Why did the enemy want to protect me? Why did he want me away from the battle where Shinji was going to need me?

"Why?" I asked. My mother's warning echoed through my mind. '_Never cross Aizen Sousuke. Rank means nothing next to a man like him.'_

Our new serving of tea arrived and Aizen smiled as he took a large sip. I shivered, he smiled often and it was starting to freak me out.

"Why, you ask?" Aizen asked as he glanced at me with a playful gleam in his eyes, "I do wonder that myself sometimes. Do not worry, I do not plan to harm you. Now, drink your tea and I shall let Ulquiorra escort you home."

"Wait...you're taking me back? To Shinji?" I asked, shocked.

Aizen smiled, "If that is where your home is, then that is where I shall let you go, but do keep in mind Velvet that I will be watching you. If you wish to speak with me, you merely have to think of today."

"Like telepathy?" I asked.

"Yes," Aizen smiled, "Something like that. I'll be sure that Ulquiorra will fetch you if you need to see me."

"You have no ulterior motive?"

"No."

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked, skeptical.

"Because," Aizen whispered, "I am not who you think I am."


	14. Just Like a Lover

_Just Like a Lover_

Ulquiorra took me exactly where he found me. He gave me a cold stare, then disappeared into the dark opening in the sky. I glanced around me. Night has fallen – I've been gone that long? Shinji must be worried sick. I bit my lip...did they notice my absence?

Hesitantly I entered the warehouse. I gasped. Suddenly I could see so clearly. I could see the different colored flames of everyone's reiatsu, without the world having to go black or pain surging through my body. There was no dense feeling of being overwhelmed by the pressure – it was like it was part of my normal vision. Was this Aizen's doing? Did he do something to me?

Shinji appeared in a flash before me, his hazel eyes wide and his mouth agape. He reached out to touch me, but hesitated before his hand actually made contact with my skin. I smiled at him, showing him that I was alright and that I was here. It seemed to convince him, since he stroked my cheek and then ran his bony fingers through my short hair.

"Where were you?" he asked me.

I opened my mouth to tell him everything, but then I remembered my promise, "I needed some fresh air."

Shinji's eyes narrowed, "You disappeared into_ thin air. _I couldn't sense you anywhere!"

I looked down, hoping to hide the guilt I felt, "I'm sorry."

Shinji pulled away from me and turned around, "Whatever."

I looked up, annoyed that he disregarded the situation just like that, but felt grateful that he wasn't going to push me into telling him the _actual _truth. He probably knew that I didn't just go for a walk. He wasn't stupid.

"Were you worried?" I asked. Shinji looked at me over his shoulder, turned around once more and took a large step towards me. I gulped as he towered above and on instinct took a step backwards, but Shinji grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Worried?" Shinji asked, "Worried is an understatement!"

My eyes widened. I looked up, only to meet such an intense gaze that I wanted to melt. My heart hammered in my chest. I didn't know what Shinji's intense stare meant, I didn't know what to think of his reaction towards everything I do – I must admit I am scared, but as I stood there I felt a strange sensation wash over me. It was a feeling I had never encountered before. It was a uncomfortable feeling, yet it made me happy at the same time. I lifted my arms and cupped Shinji's cheeks. He was so warm against my freezing cold fingers.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I got onto my tippy toes and brushed my lips against his. I do not know what possessed me to do such a thing, but it felt so right. Shinji remained still, but when I pulled away and looked into his eyes, I knew he was relieved. I smiled and kissed him again, this time he kissed back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered once more. Shinji sighed, shook his head and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly against him. I inhaled his scent and smiled, content.

"Don't be," Shinji whispered, "I'm just glad you're safe."

I patted Shinji's back and pulled away from his embrace. It was amazing how our relationship changed so naturally over the short time we spent together. He was no longer the annoying blonde womanizer who made my work hell. He was my friend, my guardian...my special person.

"I'm tired," I stated, a headache slowly forming, "I think I'm getting used to my abilities."

"That's good," Shinji commented, "As soon as everything is clear, we can perhaps teach some basics."

"Basics in what?" I asked.

Shinji shrugged, "Self defense maybe?"

I snorted, "As if I can't do that already!"

Shinji chuckled, squeezed my cheeks and then bolted up the stairs. I glared at him. I wasn't a child!

* * *

I didn't bother to find a place to sleep, instead I just curled up next to Shinji. It didn't feel strange to lie down next to him. In fact, it felt completely normal – like we have been doing it for years. Shinji was already asleep, soft snores escaping from his side of the bed. The sound made me relax. I closed my eyes and willed myself to forget what Aizen told me, but it was easier said than done.

Who was Aizen really? He claimed that he was not who I thought he was...then who exactly was he? Was he my enemy...or my ally? The Shinigami were his enemy, that much I knew. But what was I? Am I just a girl caught in the middle?

I sighed and turned to lie on my back. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I was awoken when something shook me softly. I stirred, then opened my eyes slowly. Shinji was leaning over me, his lips curved in a lazy grin. I yawned and pulled the covers over my arms. It was freezing.

"Hm?" was all that escaped my lips. I closed my eyes again.

"Dammit, Velvet," Shinji groaned, "stop being so darn cute!"

I smirked, "You like it."

"Whatever," Shinji retorted, "rise and shine, beautiful."

"No."

I could sense Shinji's annoyance, but I ignored it and turned over. I pulled the covers over my head and sighed in content at the warmth. Shinji sat down on the bed beside me and pulled the covers away. I moaned, but when Shinji poked me I giggled. He poked me again, but I merely giggled and refused to move.

"Don't you want to go on a date?" Shinji asked. My eyes shot open and I sat up, my eyes wide.

"Say what?" I echoed.

Shinji chuckled, "A date...with me. What do you say?"

Did he even have to ask?

* * *

I am still annoyed at the fact that I will forever be moving around in my school uniform. It means that I look highly unfashionable for my very first date with someone. Okay, technically it's my second date, but I have never counted my first one as an actual date...since it was mainly a prank a stupid classmate pulled on me. Yeah, I don't even want to go there.

Shinji poured us coffee before we left. He drowned his (no sugar or milk) in three seconds flat, leaving me with my heavily drowned in sugar and milk standing on the table. I was still waiting for it too cool down. Shinji laughed at the face I pulled, then pulled his fingers through my short hair. He looked oddly pained for awhile, but soon the frown disappeared into his usual cocky grin.

After I finally finished my coffee, we left. Shinji led me along the river that passed through the city. We walked along the bank, enjoying the tranquility of the water. An occasional car or pedestrian passed, but other than that it was peaceful.

Shinji picked up a rock and tossed it into the water. It splashed and sent large ripples through the surface of the water. I watched it, mesmerized. I always loved water, there was just something about it that made my insides calm. Shinji noticed that I was staring, so he took this as a chance to entwine his fingers with mine. I smiled at him. It was strange, this bubbly happiness I felt whenever was I was with him. I felt so...myself.

"Do you miss Soul Society?" I asked.

Shinji gave me a curious glance, then turned his attention to the water, "Sometimes. There are a few people I left behind that I miss dearly."

"Do you have family?" I asked.

Shinji shook his head, "Not really. The Vizards are family now."

I nodded slowly, "What about someone special?" I squeezed his hand as I asked this. Shinji squeezed back.

"There was one," Shinji whispered, "a girl. I wasn't in love with her at the time, she was still a child, but I cared for her much more than anyone else. She had hair the colour of the moon and a smile as bright as the sun."

"Are you trying to be poetic?" I asked, smirking.

Shinji snorted, "At least I tried."

I chuckled, "This girl sounds an awful lot like me."

Shinji turned to face me, "A bit conceited I would say. But, maybe she is you."

Silence. I stared at him, my amethyst eyes searching for any hesitation, any possible trace of deceit, but there was none. Shinji was being completely honest and sincere. I asked him silently if he was being serious, he merely nodded. It was at that moment I knew that Aizen Sousuke might have been telling the truth all along.

* * *

Our walk eventually ended at the park, where the two of us sat down on a branch of a tree. From there we watched the world move beneath us. My mind was still trying to grasp the fact that I was special to Shinji, and not just now, but since I was a little girl. My dreams really weren't nonsense then...I did know him as a child. But that's all I knew. I could not remember anything else.

"I love sitting here," Shinji stated, "watching the world moving ahead, while I remain frozen in time."

I patted his shoulder, "You are not the only one, Shinji. All the dead watch the world continue while they wander, time no longer moves for any of them."

Shinji's lips pursed into a thin line, "I know, but the emotion still bottles up inside of you. Sometimes I wish I wasn't dead. Although I can experience the same as those who live, I can never grow old..."

I did not know what to say. I guess I was still too young to be able to comprehend such things yet. I only died recently, so for me it was still about grasping the concept of never aging. Then again, did I really die? If my parents were from Soul Society, does that not mean I am a special case? Am I truly dead?

"How did we meet?" I changed the subject. Shinji looked surprised, and I could sense the hesitation, but he relaxed.

"It was an average day for me," Shinji stated, "I was testing a small group of future apprentices of the Fifth Division. Takumi was one of them. Your mother was very ill, so he was forced to bring you with. You were still a toddler back then."

I smiled, "You actually told me the truth."

Shinji frowned, "I told you I would, didn't I?"

I nodded, "Yes, but...you told me as if you knew I knew some of it."

Shinji shrugged, "I guess it just felt right."

I chuckled, "Carry on, I do know quite a lot already."

"Really?" Shinji asked, his eyebrow raised, "how?"

I giggled and placed my index finger on my lips, "It's my little secret!"

* * *

Shinji and I held hands on our way back to the warehouse. We talked and laughed and poked each other. It felt like I was alive again, if only for a little while. I stumbled, and Shinji steadied me. He pulled his bony fingers through my hair and planted kisses on my forehead, my eyes and my cheeks. I could merely giggle, for it tickled my skin.

When we neared the warehouse, I sensed something out of place. Every flame of reiatsu was present, which meant all the Vizards (including Ichigo) were safe and sound. That was not what worried me. It was the new flame, that burned large and violently that caught me off guard. Shinji and I came to a standstill before the entrance, a pair of eyes watching us coldly.

I was first to speak, "T-Takumi?"

Takumi watched me, then smiled, "Hello, sister."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Takumi smirked and pulled his fingers through his silver hair, then shifted his amethyst eyes to Shinji. A silent greeting passed through the two men, then Takumi shifted his attention back to me.

"I was discharged this morning," Takumi pointed out, "and I have come here, since I have no where else to go."


	15. Just Like Aiko

**A/N: Late, I know. I was planning to this a few days ago and then my computer crashed. I finally got a new computer, but all my stories are yet to be recovered (if they can be recovered...I really hope they can!), but here it is!**

* * *

_Just Like Aiko_

I was one of the first to wake up the next morning. I was eager to question Takumi about his sudden discharge from hospital. It did not make sense that he has been discharged this early after being in a coma for so long. And why did he come here? Why did he not go back to our apartment?

Of course, that wasn't the only thing I wanted to know. I also wanted to know the truth. The whole truth. Not just fragments of my past given by external sources.

So I got out of bed and quickly rushed downstairs. Takumi was already awake, sitting on the couch and reading an old book. He didn't seem to notice my presence until I sat down next to him and curled up into a little ball. Takumi glanced at me, sighed and shut his book.

"Why do I get the feeling that I won't get away this time?" he asked.

"Because you won't," I stated smugly. Takumi rolled his eyes and tossed his book aside and sat back. He then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"You look so much like mother, it's scary," Takumi whispered.

"I do, don't I?" I half-stated, half-asked.

Takumi raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

I smiled innocently. I trusted Takumi, with my life, but I did not trust him with the fact that Aizen told me about my past. I have a feeling that Takumi would not take it very well, neither would Shinji. It's best if they never know.

"I just do," I whispered, "I know my name too. Can you call me by that name, Takumi?"

Takumi's eyes darkened. "_Motoko_."

A shiver ran down my spine when he whispered my name. It felt strange being called a different name, but at the same time it felt right. I closed my eyes and sighed. Silence passed over us, but it was comfortable. My anger towards Takumi was gone now, replaced my happiness and hope. Hope for a better future, hope for love. I think I woke up on the right side of the bed this morning.

"When we were little," Takumi suddenly broke the silence, "you used to beg me for piggybacks. Mother was too sickly to play with you, so I usually spent a lot of time with you."

I opened my eyes and turned to face Takumi, now content and concentrated on listening to what he has to say. Finally I will hear the truth.

Takumi cleared his throat. "Your favourite colour was green and I usually made you a crown out of fig leaves. Oh, and Hirako gave you a green stuffed tortoise. Where he got the thing, I still don't know. You loved the tortoise to bits though, named him 'Fred'."

I laughed at that. Takumi smiled. "Eventually Seireitei started an apprentice program. I decided to sign up and was quickly chosen to join. I had to take you with me a lot of the time to training because mother was ill, but you enjoyed it. Hirako usually kept you entertained with his barbaric jazz music. You also liked doing his hair, you even put daisies in it once!"

I tried to picture Shinji with daisies in his hair. A very strange image, I must admit. He would look like a hippie if he wore daisies in his hair...

"What about father?" I asked. Takumi hasn't mentioned him once, which was odd.

Takumi's grasp on my shoulder tightened. "_My _father was never home when we needed him the most. He worked most of the time."

"Oh," I stammered, "and mine? Do you know my father, Takumi?"

Takumi shook his head. "When I found out that you were my half-sister, I tried approaching mother about it, but she was reluctant to give any information."

I nodded. Silence passed again. Takumi's eyes suddenly widened. "How did you know that we don't have the same father?"

I blinked and then it clicked. I haven't told Takumi that I know yet. Oops. I smiled nervously. I couldn't tell him that Aizen told me! Quick, Velvet, think of something!

"Um," I trailed off, "Shinji told me." Takumi gave me an odd look, but then probably decided that I was telling the truth and brushed it off.

"Well, we don't have the same father," Takumi continued, "and this eventually reached the ears of my father. He was enraged that mother had committed infidelity and threatened to have you killed. He didn't have much respect for life that he didn't deem worthy."

I nodded slowly, somewhat saddened by this. My mother had to put up with a husband like him? Was he abusive? I surely hope not. I don't want my mother to suffer, even if I don't know her.

"Mother was very ill at this time," Takumi continued, "but she was going to run away with you anyway. I was worried about her health, so while she slept, two of our distant relatives and I fled to the Real World with you. I adjusted your memories so that you believed we were normal humans and from there we lived a normal life."

And it clicked. "So...our human parents were actually our relatives?" I asked. Takumi nodded. I rolled my hands into fists and looked down at my lap. So they weren't just two random strangers who had raised me. They were actually related to us. And they died for us. I should go visit their graves to thank them.

Silence passed over us once more and this time it remained like that. Neither of us spoke again. We just sat there in the couch in the early morning hours in each others' arms with smiles on our faces.

I really did miss my brother.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. At some point there was an extremely powerful surge in the air and Ichigo ran out of the warehouse like a mad dog. Apparently a group of very powerful Arrancar had appeared again or something and Ichigo was desperate to help his friends. Truthfully, he wasn't ready for combat yet, but Shinji let him go.

Takumi spent most of the time with me. We talked and laughed together about our past. He would share stories about the days of his training with the Fifth Division, while I would tell him about the crazy guys I went to school with.

"Hey, Takumi," I suddenly interrupted him.

"Hm?"

"Why were you discharged early?" I asked.

Takumi stared at me for a while, then smiled and looked out the open door of the warehouse. "I had some help from an old friend."

I quirked an eyebrow at this. An old friend? Okay..."Then, why aren't you back at our apartment? You still have a gigai don't you?"

Takumi and Shinji explained to me what a gigai was a little while back.

"Well," Takumi sighed, "I do, but our apartment contract has expired."

I blinked. "Oh." No wonder he came here. He literally had nowhere to go and it was obviously easier to come here, than to find a new apartment somewhere else.

I then asked my next question which has bothered me for awhile. "What's with me then? If I'm like you, why did I die? Why did I have a Chain of Fate? Why don't I have a gigai any more?"

Takumi frowned. "Well, I had Kisuke organise a special gigai for you all those years ago so that my father wouldn't find you. I'm not quite sure what he did with your gigai – but he is a very experimental man. He probably made yours to resemble a human body and life. Don't ask me how – he's the scientist, I'm not."

I laughed. Leave it to the sugar-coated candy man to do something crazy to me.

* * *

Shinji and I lay together on his bed that night in silence. It was a hot night, so the covers had been pushed off. The warehouse was quiet, signalling that everyone was asleep. Ichigo had returned earlier that day, but heavily injured and unconscious. Hachi healed him and then Ichigo's friends took him home.

His training here was over.

Shinji moved beside me and shuffled closer. He dropped his arm over my stomach and pulled me closer. I giggled when his breath tickled my ear. Finally he lay still, his nose buried in my neck. I closed my eyes.

"You smell nice," Shinji mumbled.

"No, I don't," I retorted and opened my eyes, "I smell like sweat."

"You smell like lavender and sweat. It's sexy."

"How is that sexy?"

"No idea."

I rolled my eyes and closed them again. Shinji's grip on me tightened. He smelled nice too. I turned to face him carefully, trying not to hit him in the process and curled up against him. I inhaled deeply and then exhaled. I have not felt this relaxed in a while.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" Shinji asked.

"For everything," I stated, "including allowing me to put daisies in your hair."

Shinji chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I love you, _Motoko_."

And that's probably how I died the second time.


	16. Just Like A Lie

**A/N: The rating has gone up now...and this story is coming to its conclusion. Just a few more chapters to go!**

* * *

_Just Like A Lie_

My body was frozen, my heart was hammering in my chest and my mouth was dry. Everything was still, even Shinji, watching me with those beautiful eyes, waiting. I tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat, but it wouldn't go away. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. It was like a mountain of rocks just suddenly crashed down on me.

Shinji frowned after a few minutes of silence, and I took this as a bad sign. I panicked and quickly pulled away from him, frantically moving backwards until I eventually fell off the bed. I groaned in pain, but quickly got to my feet and looked back the man on the bed. He was sitting up now, his expression confused, but hurt at the same time. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing left my mouth. I bit my lip, then looked away from Shinji's intense gaze.

He confessed...

The panic overwhelmed me again and I quickly headed for the door. I grabbed the doorknob and let the door swing open, relieved that I could feel the fresh air rolling in. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears now.

"Velvet?" Shinji called my name. Now he was back to calling me Velvet. Great. This wasn't good. I looked over my shoulder at him, and regretted it. That face...

"I'm sorry, Hirako," I whispered, then disappeared. I saw that flinch just before I left. I really hurt him when I called him by his last name. And a part of me died when I said it, too. It's just...I don't what to do, nor what to feel.

* * *

I wandered aimlessly for awhile, trying to decipher my emotions and come to terms with the fact that a man had just confessed to me. And not just any man, but Hirako Shinji. I never imagined that I would fall in love, or have someone fall in love with me. I've always been that weird kid at school, the one who flunked and had to redo her first year of high school. But now, now a man confessed his love for me!

Oh god, a man just confessed to me! Shit...now what?

I'm not very good with emotions, I've never been. I'm not familiar with these kind of situations either. Takumi never really educated me in this part of life. If only I had someone in my life who I could talk to, someone who would understand and someone who would listen. A mother figure, someone who would sit down, serve tea and let me ramble on about everything on my mind.

Wait a minute...tea? Tea...Tea! Of course! Aizen! Okay, probably not the best person in the world to go to when it comes to love, not to mention when the man who confessed to me was his enemy, but he would give me tea...maybe cookies...and he will allow me to cry and ramble on about everything that is shitty in my life. And he would tell me more about my mother. The woman I don't know, but deeply wished I did.

Alright, Aizen. What did he say I should do again? Summon him with my mind? Pfft, we're not in some crazy movie. All well, guess I can try and make a fool of myself. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to push all the noises around me away. I don't know where I am, but wherever it is, it's cold and it stinks.

I heard a noise behind me, and spun around, startled. A black whole had appeared in the space before me and out stepped Ulquiorra, looking as passive as ever. He was still crying green tears, he was still dressed in white (seriously, get some colour) and he was still standing with his hands in his pockets.

Creepy...the mind telepathy actually worked. I don't think I should try that again. Really, it's creepy.

"Stop gaping like a fish, woman," Ulquiorra stated, "and let's get moving. Aizen-sama is waiting."

I followed him without a word.

* * *

The world of the ugly Hollows was still white. Fucking white. I'm sick of white. I'm demanding to become Aizen's personal interior designer when this is all over. I followed Ulquiorra through the long hallways of endless white silently, feeling a little stupid for coming. For starters, I ran away like some stupid teenager. Well, I am a teenager...in human sense. But the thing is, now I was stuck in this endless place of white with strong, dark auras dancing around me. They weren't close, but the flames were black and burning all around me. The auras in this place was not made to make me feel comfortable.

Ulquiorra lead me to Aizen's room, the one where we met before and excused himself when Aizen greeted me. Aizen was sitting at the table, going through papers that didn't seem entertaining in the least. He looked up at me and smiled. Creepy smile...

"Motoko," he called and motioned for me to sit, "I heard your call."

I nodded and sat down. I glanced around, then proceeded to play with my fingers. Damn, I was nervous. Great.

"So," Aizen breathed as he dumped his papers and sat back, "what brings you here?"

I bit my lip. I really shouldn't have come here. I'm such a coward. "I was just...I needed some company."

Aizen smiled again. "That's fair, dear. I'm glad you came to me. So, how is your friends going with their plans to overthrow me?"

I blinked. Aizen chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to demand that you spill everything. You're not a tool or a spy, after all."

I blinked again. What? Aizen sighed and closed his eyes. Another Arrancar came in and served us tea, with surprise, surprise, cookies! Can Aizen read minds? He probably can, seeing as he heard my call...Shit, I hope he hasn't picked up anything else...

After a few sips of tea and cookies, I looked up into Aizen's eyes and tried to find any shred of hatred in them, but I found none. It was strange, he seemed genuinely warm and comfortable with me – no hatred, no anger and definitely no villain nonsense. But why? Why me?

"You want to know 'why you', don't you?" Aizen suddenly asked. I jumped in surprise, then smiled nervously and nodded. Aizen sighed and rested his chin on his hand, his elbow resting on the armrest of his chair. "Sometimes I ask myself that question. Why you?"

I frowned. Aizen chuckled and called in a female Arrancar who bowed in respect. "Get me white box in my room. The one in my cupboard."

The Arrancar seemed surprised, but nodded and left. She returned soon after and presented the box to Aizen, who took it and placed it on the table.

"This was a gift to a very dear friend of mine," Aizen whispered, as he opened the box and turned it around, then pushed it toward me. I gasped. It was a very fine, elegant and beautiful diamond necklace. The diamonds were small and arranged in several rows, but it was beautiful, despite its simplicity. To think Aizen had such taste...

"It's beautiful," I whispered, "this friend must have meant a lot to you."

Aizen smiled weakly, then looked up at the ceiling. I couldn't believe it. Here sat a man, a pure evil man, with a weak smile and a painful expression, all because he went and resurfaced memories which probably terribly wounded his heart. "I want you to have it," Aizen stated, looking back at me, his expression suddenly emotionless.

I gasped. "No, no, I couldn't take this..." Aizen silenced me by placing his finger on my lips.

"I want you to have it," he stated sternly, "and let your concious come clear of whatever is troubling you."

I smiled weakly with tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Was this truly the man who put Shinji through so much pain? Was he really such an evil man like people put him out to be? I wanted to believe that he wasn't, I wanted to...but...

"Thank you," I whispered as the tears started to flow down my cheeks. Aizen barely did anything, but suddenly I felt so reassured, so confident.

It was time to go home.

* * *

Ulquiorra took me back to the warehouse, and left without a word. He really wasn't a man of many words. The necklace Aizen gave me was heavy in my pocket. I wanted to wear it, but Shinji would become suspicious if I suddenly strolled in with an expensive diamond necklace around my neck. I inhaled a deep breath and locked my eyes tot he entrance of the warehouse. It was now or never.

I stepped inside and was immediately grabbed by Takumi, who had fire blazing within his eyes – or that's what it looked like.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. I pushed him away.

"Out," I stated, "I'm a big girl now, Takumi. Calm down."

Takumi snorted. "I couldn't even sense you! You completely disappeared! Do not ever do that again, Velvet!"

"That's not my name!" I shrieked, surprised at my own anger. Takumi looked taken aback. I sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"No," Takumi grumbled, "I'm at fault here, too."

Silence.

"Motoko," Takumi breathed, "Hirako was so worried. Go talk to him."

I nodded and turned to the staircase.

* * *

Shinji was sitting on his bed, playing with his hat. He looked so vulnerable, but strong and handsome at the same time. I smiled when I saw him and silently made it to his side. I knew he knew I was there, but he didn't look up, nor acknowledge my presence. I sat down next to him and looked up at the old, tattered ceiling.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," Shinji whispered back.

"I'm sorry."

Shinji glanced at me from the corner of his eye, then looked back down at his hat. I kicked my legs against the bed, trying to muster the courage to speak. My heart was beating erratically again. Why do people become so nervous? It's annoying.

Finally, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "About earlier...I...I panicked and didn't know what to do. I thought you were lying, making a mistake...I just...nobody has ever confessed to me before and it was just so...different."

"You don't need to explain yourself," Shinji stated blandly. I flinched.

"No!" I said sternly, maybe a bit loudly, "I have to explain myself! I didn't react properly and you deserve a response!"

Shinji looked me in the eyes, and my heart melted. Damn, he was so beautiful...

Suddenly I panicked again. Come on, say something! Dammit. I closed my eyes and but my lip. "I...I...I love you too!"

There. I said it. Thank god. Now I can die.

Shinji said nothing. This made me worry. I opened my eyes to see what the problem was, but was greeted with a cheeky smile instead. I blinked, then felt the anger build up. "Say something, dammit!"

Shinji laughed, then reached out and stroked my cheek gently with his fingers. "I'm sorry, but you were so adorable just now, saying those three words."

A blush crept to my cheeks and I tried to look away, but Shinji prevented me from moving my head. He leaned closer until his forehead rested against mine. Our breaths mixed together and my heart was beating faster than before. If I didn't calm down soon, I might just die of a heart attack.

Shinji closed his eyes. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. My blush intensified and then Shinji closed the gap between us and kissed me. The kiss was soft, gentle and loving. It warmed me from tip to toe. I closed my eyes in bliss and wrapped my arms around Shinji's neck. I felt calmer now, my heart wasn't beating as wildly any more. Shinji wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. We broke apart to catch our breaths. He looked into my eyes, sending a shiver down my spine. His fingers were making circles on my skin.

"Takumi is going to kill me," Shinji chuckled, then he kissed me again. This time it was hot, passionate and hungry. Shinji pulled me tightly against him, his fingers snaked under my shirt and caressed my bare stomach. His tongue swept over my lips and I opened my mouth, not wanting to fight but just get the reward. Shinji smirked and deepened the kiss. His fingers moved from my stomach to my breasts. I gasped into the kiss when he cupped my breasts, but before I could respond further, he had already slid his fingers under my bra. A shiver ran down my spine and I could feel a heat between my legs.

I was becoming extremely irritated with the fact that Shinji was enjoying the feel of my breasts, my excited nipples under the tips of his fingers and he was still with a shirt. This was not fair. So I moved my arms from his neck to his chest and started working on the buttons. An excited bolt shot through my body. If this was to continue...

Shinji had somehow managed to slip his hands behind my back and undo the clip of my bra. I shivered as he pulled my bra off and cupped my breasts, this time they were exposed without any support. My shirt wasn't really helping, since his hands were _under _the stupid piece of cotton. The heat between my legs was growing hotter. I fumbled with Shinji's buttons as he continued to play with my breasts, but grew frustrated and decided just to rip the bloody thing off. Goodbye, shirt. Rest in peace. Shinji growled at me, but it was too late now. His shirt was gone, but his chest was not. Hah. I quickly slipped my fingers over his stomach, enjoying the feel of his warm and strong skin against my fingertips. Shinji pulled away from our kiss and pulled off my shirt and bra, leaving me topless. I didn't feel shy, which I always thought would be the case this day comes.

Shinji admired my breasts for awhile, then he leaned down and started to plant kisses on my collarbone, all the way to my nipples, where he started to suck gently. I took in a sharp breath...now that was different...

Takumi is going to kill us. Eh, who cares. After this, I can die a happy woman. Not that I'm not dead already... The heat between my legs was aching now. I let my fingers slide down Shinji's chest until I reached his pants and fumbled with the buckle of his belt. Shinji switched to my other nipple, while his hands touched my knees. I shivered when he slowly moved his hands up, until they were under my skirt and stroking my thighs. So close...his fingers are so close to the heat that's pooling between my legs.

I gasped when his fingers lightly touched the place nobody else has ever touched. Shinji pulled away from my breasts and looked into my eyes, suddenly intense and serious. I knew what he was asking, what he was trying to confirm. I answered him by unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down. Shinji smirked at my eagerness. He kissed my lips again, hot and hungry. I returned the kiss just as eagerly. He pushed the last remaining barriers out of the way and slid his finger inside of me. I gasped and arched my back. Ah, it was hot...so hot and so sensual. I can't even form words to properly explain the euphoria that passed over me. Shinji noticed my bliss and added another finger. I grasped his shoulders and kissed him harder. I allowed my hand to trail down his chest, down to his stomach and then allowed my fingers to brush over the one thing I never thought of ever touching in my life...he was just as excited as I was.

Shinji seemed to grow frustrated, since he pulled his fingers out of me, which made me growl, but instead he pulled off his underwear, followed by mine and then kissed me passionately once more before we became one.

* * *

It was still dark when I woke up. I felt fantastic, except for the pain I felt between my legs. That would disappear soon, so I could ignore it. I got out of bed, careful not to wake Shinji and stretched my arms over my head. I quickly pulled on some underwear and Shinji shirt, not bothering to get proper clothes. I grumbled at my own mistake of ripping Shinji's shirt off...now there's no buttons. All well, no one should be awake at this hour.

I quickly searched for my discarded skirt and removed the necklace Aizen gave me from its pocket. I silently left the room and sneaked outside, where the fresh air hit my heated skin. I glanced at the necklace in my hand, admiring the beauty of it shining under the moonlight, then put it around my neck and clipped it on. I ran my fingers over the diamonds, enjoying the rough texture and smiled.

Excited, I started twirling with my eyes closed. I felt fantastic. Like a new person. I'm no longer Velvet, the girl with issues. I'm Motoko, the happy. I continued twirling, until a shadow moved in the corner of my eyes. I stopped, my senses suddenly alert. I could not sense any life, nor any auras except for everyone asleep inside.

It was probably just an animal.

I turned around to go back inside and curl up beside the love of my life once more, but a hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my arm. I shrieked and spun around, coming face-to-face with a pair of dark eyes filled with menace. Fear coursed through my veins as the person's grip on my arm tightened. I quickly assessed my situation. My threat was a man, elderly with dark hair and eyes, dressed in a kosode and hakama. A sword rested on his hip. A sword...

I looked into his eyes and panicked. He wasn't a friend, I could tell it from the hatred that vibrated from his skin. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. I opened my mouth to scream again, but he silenced me by sticking a glove into my mouth. He grabbed my other arm to prevent me from fighting. I struggled, but he didn't budge.

"That is enough, _Motoko_," the man snarled, "tonight you will pay for the mistake your mother made."

And then everything went black.


	17. Just Like A Man With Goals

_Just Like A Man With Goals_

The world came to me in a blur. My head was aching, my hands were on fire and my feet were numb. I couldn't move my tongue, so I panicked. Then I realised I was gagged. In panic, I sat up, only to regret it a second later. The world was spinning around me and pain was shooting through my body from my toes all the way up to my head. I quickly looked around, frantic. I wasn't anywhere familiar. It looked like an abandoned warehouse, but I didn't recognise it as any of the ones around the Vizards' base.

"You're awake," a deep voice snapped me from my thoughts. I whirled around, trying to ignore the pain and came face-to-face with my kidnapper. Those deep dark eyes were glaring at me. The man was sitting casually on a green crate, his sword was on the ground by his feet. I tried to shuffle backwards, but I couldn't move, I was in too much pain. I looked up at my kidnapper again and froze. Black kimono...he was a Shinigami! But why? Why would a Shinigami capture me?

The man smirked. "You're scared," he whispered, "you should be. Strange place, isn't it? Humans have such weird buildings."

I merely stared at the man, my heart beating in my chest wildly. I did not like the vibe coming from this man. His Reiryoku was dark and it gave me the chills. I needed to get out of here, and soon. The man stood up and stepped closer to me. I could see him properly now, since he has stepped into the light coming from the moon. My eyes widened. That face...I knew that face.

The man smirked when he noticed my facial expression. "You can see him in me, can't you? Your _brother_."

No, it couldn't be. This was just a bad dream. A really bad dream. I have to wake up! I have to wake up!

The man stepped closer again. "That's right, Motoko. I am Kannagi Takeyo, otherwise known as Takumi's father."

I swear my heart just stopped.

Takeyo knelt down before me. "And I should have been your father." Takeyo reached out towards me and grabbed my hair. It was short, but it still hurt when he pulled me closer to him. I tried to fight the tears. I was not weak. I am not going to show my weakness. Takeyo's smirk widened. "You're so beautiful...like your mother, but you have your father's gaze. That strong, cold and sneering gaze."

I trembled as Takeyo forced me to stand with him. The binds around my feet were rubbing against my skin. I winced in pain. My skin was going to be raw after this – if I am still alive after this. Takeyo dragged my by my hair towards his sword, which he picked up and slung over his shoulder.

"It's not your fault," Takeyo breathed, "but you are the tainted blood of that man, and I cannot let you live." Takeyo turned around and cupped my cheek. "You will pay for your mother's mistakes." A shiver ran down my spine as he caressed my skin. "I can't kill Aiko yet, she is still useful to me. But you, you've never been useful. You are a mistake, Motoko. The fact that your father isn't here rescuing you is proof of that."

I could feel the tears threatening to spill. I couldn't stand it, his words were like knives being driven through my heart. He was right, I was a mistake and my father wasn't rescuing me. Does my father even know who I am? I closed my eyes as Takeyo ran his fingers over my collarbone. Someone please save me. Anyone, please, save me.

Takeyo pulled away from me. I heard him unsheathe his sword. I opened my eyes and swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. I was going to die. Today, just when I thought I was happy, just when I got what I've always wanted, just when I confessed my love to the man of my dreams, I was going to die.

"It's a shame, Motoko," Takeyo stated, "I really wish you were my daughter, then I don't have to do this." Takeyo lifted his sword until it was directly in line with my throat. I closed my eyes, knowing that I can't fight, nor run. All I could is accept my fate and let death take me. I could feel the diamond necklace Aizen gave me around my neck. It suddenly felt much heavier than before. Probably because I'm about to die, and all my senses were suddenly vibrant and alive. I could hear things I haven't heard before. I could smell the damp air of the warehouse.

I waited...but the hit never came. I opened my eyes, thinking that perhaps I'm already dead, I'm just not aware of it. After all, I don't what death feels like. I have died before in my gigai, but that was only my body and not my soul. But now, now Takeyo was going to kill my soul, the real me. But for some reason the hit never came. Why? I scanned my surroundings. Takeyo was nowhere to be seen. I frowned and hopped on my feet to turn around. Was he behind me?

"Hello, Motoko," a voice greeted me. My eyes widened and I quickly spun around again. There stood Aizen Sousuke, sword in one hand while the other was holding Takeyo by his collar. A sick knot formed in my stomach when I saw the blood dripping from his chest unto the floor. I glanced at Aizen's sword...blood...Takeyo was still alive, but barely. He struggled to get free, but Aizen was too strong. He continued to struggle until Aizen decided to drop him. I watched the scene in horror.

"How did you find us?" Takeyo asked in between haggard breaths.

Aizen smirked. "The necklace."

I blinked and looked down at the necklace around my neck.

Takeyo frowned. "The necklace?" He glanced at my neck, his eyes widened. "That necklace...that's the necklace Aiko loved so much..."

My eyes widened further. This necklace belonged to my mother? But why does Aizen have it? Why did he give it to me? I looked up into his eyes for answers, but his eyes were emotionless. Takeyo groaned and tried to crawl towards Aizen. He moved slowly, but eventually he was able to grab Aizen's ankle. Aizen didn't budge.

"You bastard," Takeyo grunted, "you sick, bastard! Not only did you steal my wife, but my daughter too! I would have been her father! She would have been my treasure!" Takeyo suddenly stopped and coughed up blood. I collapsed onto my knees. What was going on? Was I hearing right? Was I interpreting this right? It couldn't be...

Aizen didn't seem affected by Takeyo's words at all. Takeyo continued to cough up blood. He was becoming weaker, his grip on Aizen's ankle was getting looser. We were losing him...if only I were untied, I would be able to help him! How can I just sit here and watch this man die? How could Aizen just stand there and let him die?

Takeyo closed his eyes. "I'll never forgive you, Aizen." Takeyo's voice was getting softer. "I will never forgive you for what you have done! Ever since you left, all Aiko has ever thought about was you! I'll never forgive you!"

Suddenly he went quiet and limp. Kannagi Takeyo was dead. Tears were now flowing down my cheeks. Not because I was mourning his death, but because I was afraid. I was afraid of the truth. Aizen turned to face me and I panicked. He sheathed his sword and knelt down beside me. I spotted Ulquiorra standing a few steps away from us. He was here too...

Aizen undid all the binds and removed the cloth from my mouth. The minute I was free I slapped him. Aizen didn't seem surprised by my outburst, nor did he seem to be in pain. A red mark formed on his cheek, but he did not comment, he simply continued to check my arms and legs for injuries. I tried to pull away, disgusted. Aizen, however, was too strong and picked me up bridal style. I kicked and struggled, but he didn't budge.

"Let me go!" I shouted, "Let me go, you monster!"

Aizen's gaze darkened. "Should you really call your _own _father a monster?"

I fell silent. I knew it, but I didn't want to acknowledge it. Now that Aizen had confessed that he was indeed my father, I felt dirty. I felt terrible. How could this be? How could this possibly be true?

Shinji was never going to touch me again. The thought caused my heart to sink. I cried as Aizen carried me towards Ulquiorra, who opened the entrance to Hueco Mundo. I didn't have the energy to fight any more.

* * *

I spent several days in Hueco Mundo. I mainly remained locked in my room, despite the fact that I was allowed to roam the place freely. Ulquiorra bought food, but I barely touched any of it. He didn't seem concerned whether I ate or not, although he did threaten me once. I think something was bothering him.

I heard several Arrancars talking about a woman being held captive from my room one day. I thought they were referring to me, but I wasn't exactly being held captive, so I listened, hoping they would perhaps say a name. They never did. The thought of another human being here, held against her will angered me.

After a week of staying in bed, I got bored. I told myself I wouldn't set foot outside my room, but I was aching for a walk and fresh air. Not that there is any fresh air in this fucking white place. Nevertheless, I pulled on a white dress and stepped outside. The hallways were empty, but I could sense the Arrancars dark aura all over the place, but there were a lot less than usual. This confused me. I also noticed an uproar outside. I closed my eyes and focused.

There were various warm colours of burning flames all over the place. There were others here, others who were not Hollows. Could it be Shinigami? What were they doing here? Some of them seemed to be fighting with Arrancar. I continued scanning, and nearly froze when I saw a familiar pink flame burning intensely. Kurosaki Ichigo...he was here!

Ulquiorra stepped out from the shadows. "You're outside," he commented, not really interested, "Aizen-sama wants to see you."

I felt like telling Ulquiorra to fuck off, but decided against it. I didn't ask him about Ichigo either, so I followed him silently to the main room where Aizen was waiting. I really was not in the mood for this. As we neared the room, I noticed a orange flame burning intensely inside. It was Aizen, or anyone else I recognise. Who was it? Who was inside that room with such a warm and beautiful aura?

My question was answered when Ulquiorra opened the door. Long flowing hair, fair skin...Inoue Orihime. She was the woman being held captive. I couldn't believe it. She was shaking when I passed her. Aizen was smirking. He must have scared her.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen called, "You're back. Good."

A large opening to the Real World was behind Aizen. I stopped. They were preparing to leave. The Winter was here. No, this couldn't be! Shinji was all alone! He still doesn't know where I am! I have to get back!

"Kobayashi-san?" Inoue Orihime asked, surprised. She obviously didn't expect to see me here. I glanced at her.

"Actually," I stated, "my name isn't Kobayashi any more. It's Aizen."

Orihime's eyes widened. Aizen himself seemed surprised by my comment as well. I smirked.

"You've come to accept me?" Aizen asked.

I sighed. "I'm still disgusted that you killed Takeyo," I trailed off, "but, it's nice knowing my father. Besides, you've been nothing but friendly to me."

Aizen smiled at this. I think Orihime was surprised to see him smile so warmly.

"Motoko," Aizen said my name affectionately, "we are leaving for the war now. I want you stay here...stay safe."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not a baby!"

Aizen shook his head. "You're not, but I don't want you in the crossfire. Do you want to fight against your own father? Or lover?"

I froze. He knew about Shinji...I looked down and shook my head. Aizen smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder. His skin was warm.

"You left her," I whispered.

"Come again?" Aizen asked.

"You left her," I said a little louder, "you left mother, didn't you? You took the necklace you gave her and told her you two would never see each other again. Did you love her? Did you truly love her?"

Aizen did not reply. Instead, he let me go and turned around.

"Stay safe, Motoko," Aizen whispered, then turned to Ulquiorra, "I leave Las Noches to you."

Ulquiorra nodded.

And then they left.

* * *

I returned to my room after that. I didn't bother to make small talk with Ulquiorra or Orihime. Besides, Ichigo was there now, so Orihime is safe. I collapsed on my bed and sighed. Why was my life so complicated?

I sat up, surprised when someone knocked on my door. A green flame was burning outside, but I had no idea who it was. Their Reiryoku was warm though...and comforting. I swallowed. "Come in."

The door opened slowly, revealing a cloaked figure. I frowned. "Who are you?" The figure stepped inside and closed the door, then turned to face me. They lifted their arm and pulled the cloak off their head, revealing long lilac hair, just like mine and a pair of soft and warm silver eyes that watched me with affection.

My heart came to a stop. Already I thought there was too much surprises in my life, but now...now I thought I might just die of shock.

The woman stepped closer, a smile on her lips. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Before I knew it, tears were flowing down my cheeks too. I stood up and stepped closer, reaching out, hoping to touch her hand and feel her warmth. Just one more step...

She grasped my hand tightly. And I sobbed. "_Mother._"


	18. Just Like Velvet

**A/N:** **It is here, the final chapter! I can't believe this is the end! I am quite happy with the way it turned out. Thank you for all your support through this journey!**

**I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Bleach. No profit is made from writing this.**

* * *

_Just Like Velvet_

My mother led me to the bed where we sat down. Her hands were so soft and warm. It was like a warm wave that washed over me and comforted me. I couldn't believe she was here with me, holding me, touching me. I've only seen her in my dreams, but now here she was in person.

And she was beautiful. Her hair was soft and silky, her eyes warm and her lips full. She wore a beautiful kimono that suited her skin colour. My mother was beautiful and it broke my heart to know she's suffered in her life. Not only did she marry a real ass-hole, she lost the man she truly loved deep in her heart.

"Motoko," my mother whispered softly as she ran her fingers through my short locks, "my baby girl. I am so happy to see you safe."

I smiled through my tears. "I'm happy to see you."

My mother smiled and wiped away my tears. "When Takumi took and you and left without telling me, I thought I lost you forever. I couldn't bear the pain it evoked. But everything is alright now. I am here and so are you, and we are safe."

I nodded. We sat in silence for several minutes, just watching each other. I looked almost exactly like her. I had her lips and her chin. I had her hair and her smile. But I had Aizen's eye shape and his nose. My smile faded when my father crossed my mind.

He never answered my question. Did he ever truly love my mother? Was she the real thing, or just another conquest for him? A game? Or an experiment? I didn't know and I feared the time when the truth came out.

"Something is bothering you," my mother pointed out. I looked up, surprised, then looked away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I was just thinking."

"About your father?" my mother asked. I nodded, she smiled and sat back, moving her gaze to the window that looked out on the white desert. "Your father is a strange man, but I love him and I probably always will, no matter where he is or what he is doing."

"He left you," I mumbled. My mother laughed softly and took my hand in hers and squeezed my fingers gently.

"Yes," my mother whispered, "he left me, but he left me the most precious gift any man could give a woman. He gave me you and I love you. You are my precious little girl."

A few more tears flowed down my cheeks. "Do you ever wish you can turn back time to be with him again?"

My mother closed her eyes and sighed. "There was a time I did, but I have learned to lock up my love for him deep in my heart. Then, when I die, it will be set free and the love I had for him will be free to live on forever."

I stared at my mother, surprised. I never knew she was a romantic...I admired my mother's optimism. She was so brave and strong, going through so much and having come to accept it all. I know that I would never be able to do it. I am too selfish to let Shinji go.

Shinji...

Where was he now? What was he doing? Was he safe? Was he alive? My heart clenched. I missed him.

"Shinji told me you two are together now," my mother suddenly stated. I looked up, surprised.

"When did you see him?" I asked.

"Before I came here. He is worried about you. He begged me on his knees to find you, since he cannot do so himself at this time. He is going to fight."

I shot up, worried. Shinji was going to approach and fight Aizen? My eyes widened. This is why Aizen didn't want me on the battlefield at all. This is what he meant between me and my lover...for he couldn't promise me to keep Shinji alive, even if he did care for me. I tightened my hands into fists. Did Aizen think that lowly of me?

My mother noticed my distress. She stood up and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Calm down. I know you are confused, but know this, I think deep down Sousuke cares about you in his own special way."

She called him by his first name. It felt so weird. I turned around amd looked her in the eye. "Maybe he does."

My mother smiled. "Let's get out of here."

I frowned.

"I came to take you home."

* * *

Soul Society was not what I pictured. I always thought heaven was beautiful with golden gates and fluffy clouds and endless rivers of chocolate. But there were no golden gates, or fluffy clouds or chocolate rivers. Death was really starting to suck in my opinion.

My mother had access to a Senkaimon gate that led directly to our family's manor. The place was amazing with white walls, pagoda roofs and traditional gardens. And as I moved through the hallways with my mother, flashes of my childhood returned to me. I started to recognise the place, step by step.

My mother led us outside the manor gates and into the Seireitei. The place was amazing and so large! I never expected it to be so big! My mother laughed at my amazement. We walked together slowly.

"I'm sorry," I suddenly found myself blurting out. My mother stopped and turned to face me.

"For what?" she asked.

"Takeyo..." I mumbled and looked away.

"I know Sousuke killed him," my mother whispered, "it is not your fault. Takeyo has wanted to kill you for years, I am grateful he was stopped."

"Did he hurt you?" I asked. My mother's eyes darkened and looked away. I felt bile rise in my throat. How dare Takeyo touch my mother is such a way! I made a mental note to check her bruises later, maybe something could be done to get rid of them permanently.

"Let us continue," my mother stated and turned. I nodded and followed. I had no idea where she was taking us, but I'm sure that whatever it was, it was important. I could feel a strong spiritual presence ahead of us. It was dark and heavy, but I could feel a spark of softness.

It was Aizen Sousuke. I swallowed the lump in my throat. When did his spiritual pressure become so dense? It was like it was being swallowed by darkness. I closed my eyes, willed myself and opened my eyes again. The world around me was luminous and there were light all around me. I frowned. There were no people around so how? I narrowed my eyes. The objects in this world had lights too! How strange...

Aizen's flame was black. I paled. I've never seen such a dark aura before. Not even Ichigo flicker could compare to it. Speaking of the strawberry...his pink flame was burning very weakly near Aizen. I panicked. What was Ichigo doing fighting Aizen when he barely had any energy? Was he stupid?

My mother called my name, which snapped me from my daze. The luminous world vanished, followed by the flames. My mother looked worried, but I smiled and told her it was nothing.

I sure hoped it was nothing.

* * *

By the time we reached what seemed to be Karakura Town (how the hell did it get here?), there was signs of battle all over the place. Ichigo was there and he was alive. He wasn't alone, though. Urahara Kisuke was with him. Aizen was nowhere to be seen.

My mother approached them and I followed.

"Is it finished?" she asked. Ichigo looked up and nodded. He spotted me and his eyes widened.

"Kobayashi..." he trailed off.

"Hey," I greeted, "it's not Kobayashi you idiot."

He frowned. My mother gave me a look, then turned back to Ichigo.

"Was he in pain?" my mother asked.

Ichigo was surprised by the question, just like I was. I had no idea what she was talking about...who was supposed to be in pain?

"No," Ichigo finally answered, "he was lonely." My mother eyes widened. I glanced at Urahara, who shrugged. He didn't know what they were talking about either, but I think he had his guesses, like I did.

Were the talking about Aizen?

"He was lonely," Ichigo repeated, "in the last minute before he was sealed, he called out to some Aiko or something...whispered that he loved her and that he was sorry. I didn't get it. It was so weird. So unlike him."

I saw the shock on my mother's face. I stepped closer to her and reached out to hold her hand. By the time I squeezed her fingers, my mother was in tears. Ichigo was very confused as he looked at us.

Aizen Sousuke did love my mother. He always did.

* * *

_One year later..._

I opened my eyes when I felt the sun rays hit my skin. I groaned and sat up, annoyed that somebody had opened the window when I was still trying to get some shut eye. The idiot who did this was going to pay! Now wide awake, I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I washed my face and pulled on my robes. I was going to head out to the bath house later.

When I stepped outside my room, I was greeted by the family butler who bowed and announced that breakfast was ready. I thanked him and waved him off. I looked up at the sky where the large white tower of Seireitei stood in its glory. To think I've been living here for a year...

"Good morning, bed head," my brother greeted me when I stepped inside. I stuck my tongue out at him. Takumi snorted. He returned to Soul Society after Aizen's defeat. Our family reunited and we've been here for a year now. My mother and I got to know each other all over again and I loved her to pieces.

I sat down next to Takumi, who wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me against him to give me a noogie. I shrieked and struggled against him as he messed up my hair. Takumi laughed as I struggled. Annoyed, I lifted my arm and punched him in the nose. He yelped and let me go. I grinned in victory.

My mother joined us and just shook her head at us.

After breakfast Takumi left for his duties, he rejoined the Gotei Thirteen upon his return. My mother stayed at home most of the time and I focused on my studies. I had my own private tutor now, it was fantastic.

It felt so weird to be from a minor noble family. I also changed my name. I was Aizen Motoko now. Not Kobayashi Velvet or Kannagi Motoko. My mother was surprised when I didn't want to take her name. I mean, the Kannagi family is great and they are noble, but I wasn't born a Kannagi. I was an Aizen. My mother just smiled at my reasoning. I think Aizen's imprisonment still got to her sometimes.

At least he was alive out there somewhere. That was most reassuring for me.

Tutoring sessions mainly focused on etiquette and learning about Soul Society's history. I was so behind and Urahara still didn't manage to find a reverse for the ridiculous Gigai he made for me. My memories were suppressed and they were to remain that way until I got out of this thing. Ichigo told me that his friend, Kuchiki Rukia had a similar problem with a Gigai before, but she managed to reverse it by absorbing spirit particles. I could see spirit particles, but I couldn't manipulate them yet. Urahara said it is possible for me because of my abilities. I also learned that the lights of objects I see were spirit particles. The entire Soul Society was made up of them. It was amazing.

I trained with the Twelfth Division's crazy captain, Mayuri, to perfect my abilities. He did some study on me (ugh, he took so much blood and hair!) and understood the basics of what made me able to see things. He was rude, disgusting and creepy, but a good teacher. Too bad he was ruthless and ugly. Oh and he hated that I called him by his first name only. Hah! I loved annoying him.

In my short time as a noble, I've met others. The Kuchiki clan was one family I was familiar with because of their relations with my mother. She was apparently a close friend of the head's late wife. He was a bit strange to me...especially those white things in his hair. And to think he was Kuchiki Rukia, my former classmate's brother...weird.

I was getting used to my new life. There was just one thing missing from making things perfect.

Hirako Shinji.

* * *

It was afternoon and my tutoring had finished for the day. Takumi was back and were sitting in the garden having tea. My mother was feeding the Koi fish in the pond. Takumi took a sip of his tea, then put his cup down.

"I need to tell you something," he stated. I turned to face him, curious. My mother was paying attention now too.

"What?" I asked when I saw the glint in Takumi's eyes. I knew he was hiding something big and he looked really excited to finally reveal it to me. I raised an eyebrow. What could it possible be?

He smirked. "Well, they found new replacement for the three vacant spots for captains."

My mother was surprised. "That's great! Finally things are getting back in order. It took them quite a while to finally sort things out. So, who are the new captains?"

Takumi grinned. "That's the thing, they aren't exactly new captains."

My mother and I frowned.

Takumi laughed and winked at me. My eyes widened. No...it couldn't be! I closed my eyes and opened them again, revealing the luminous world which I have come to love. The lights were flickering around me and warmth spread over me. I was coming to love my ability. But I was looking for something specific today.

And sure enough, there it was. That warm golden speck of fire. It was burning brightly and it was already reached out towards me, even though Shinji wasn't aware that his spiritual energy even did that. My heart was leaping in my chest as I stood, surprising both my brother and my mother. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Shinji! Shinji is here!" I exclaimed, "They gave him back his position!"

My mother smiled for me, while Takumi motioned for me to go find him. I gave my mother a questioning look, who nodded. I was gone before they knew it.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I was going to see him again. Hirako Shinji was almost just around the corner!

I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face.

* * *

He hasn't changed much. Hirako Shinji was still himself. I watched him from the shadows as he talked to some of his division members. They were training together. They haven't noticed my presence yet. I was hiding behind a tree. Shinji's hair was the same, except his bangs grew longer to the one side. He still wore the same facial expression and he still wore his famous tie, only it was tucked in his Shihakusho.

It was a beautiful sight, seeing him in his glory again. He wasn't the long-haired captain from my dreams exactly, but it was the same man. My heart swelled. I wanted to move from my hiding place, run into his arms and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, but I waited.

Finally, ten minutes later, Shinji dismissed the group for the day. They all bowed and left. I noticed a few looked a little nervous about the new captain. I didn't blame them, he wasn't exactly a normal Shinigami.

I stepped out from my hiding place when Shinji turned his back to me. I inhaled deeply and tried to tell my erratically beating heart to calm, but it wasn't helping.

"Shinji?" I whispered. He spun around, alert, his hand resting on his sword, but when he saw me he froze. I smiled warmly. He let go of his sword and stood straight. He stared at me for awhile, then he stepped closer. I followed. And then we ran into each other's arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly against him.

"Velvet," he whispered. I shook my head. "Motoko," he corrected himself. I smiled and buried my face in his neck. He ran his fingers through my hair, which has grown since the last time he saw me.

"I missed you," I stated.

"I missed you too."

"Why didn't you come find me?"

"I couldn't. There was so much to do, so much to organise. I wanted to come, but I had no time."

I pulled away enough to look into his warm eyes. He was telling the truth. I smiled and ran my fingers across his cheekbone. "You look quite handsome, Captain."

"Right back at 'cha, Princess," Shinji grinned.

I smirked. "See anything you like?"

"Hm...your boobs. Can I buy them this time?"

A vein popped on my forehead. He obviously has not changed. I glared at him, then burst out laughing. All the memories of the early days in the cafe with him came flooding back with me. Geez, I missed him.

"No," I finally snorted, "my boobs are not for sale. But I think you can have them for free." I wiggled my eyebrows as I said the last part. Shinji's eyes darkened.

"You do realise you won't get out of my bed for a few days now, right?" he asked, deadly serious. I let go of him and turned my back to him.

"You better catch me then!" and then I ran off, laughing. I heard him call after me, but I ignored him. I knew he was chasing me, I could feel his golden aura wrap around me as it got closer.

He eventually caught up to me (stupid flash step) and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me down and we rolled on the grass, laughing. We came to a stop and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you," I whispered and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too," Shinji replied as his hands moved lower until he could reach my behind and pinch it.

I yelped. "You pervert! You owe me!"

"Eh, I'll pay you someday," he shrugged.

I snorted. "When? When you're dead?"

"Maybe."

"You better die tomorrow, then."

We laughed together at the re-use of an old conversation of ours. Shinji rolled us over so that he was on top and kissed me. When he pulled away I smirked.

"You gonna sneak into my house like the last time and wear my slippers?" I asked.

"If you want me to," Shinji said in-between kisses. I laughed. Nothing has changed. It was just like the old days. Just like when I was Velvet, the human and he was the idiot who harassed me at work. To think we have come this far.

"I think I would like that," I whispered, and then I rolled us over and we made love over and over again with the trees as our witnesses.

All was well.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
